Entrecruzados
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Después de que Dawn participara en la copa de Teselia se encuentra con Paul en la Región de Johto el cual le ofrece su habitación a la chica. ¿Ésto influirá algo entre los dos? ¿O simplemente es capricho del entrenador?
1. Capítulo 1

Desclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Esta historia tiene un lugar después de la reunión de Dawn con Ash en Teselia/Unova en el que participó en la Copa Junior o el torneo mundial Pokémon y dirigiéndose de allí a Johto.

Espero que les guste.

**Entrecruzados**

Todo comienza con un hermoso amanecer en la región Unova o mejor dicho en el mar que conecta a ésta región con las demás. El sol iluminaba el frondoso océano y lo hacía brillar muy hermosamente, en él se encontraba navegando un gran y lujoso Ferry en dirección a la región de Johto con muchos entrenadores y coordinadores en él esperando cumplir sus metas y sueños Pokémon.

Como la brisa mañanera solía ser fría y placentera, una coordinadora sobresalía de los demás ya que era la única en levantarse a tempranas horas de la mañana. Ésta peculiar coordinadora vestía el mismo atuendo que llevó durante su viaje y aventura por toda la región de Sinnoh. Ésta coordinadora no era nada más que Dawn, que recientemente había ido a la región de Unova para competir en el torneo mundial Pokémon y toparse con su viejo amigo y compañero de viaje Ash Ketchum.

Ella salió de su camarote y se apoyó en el barandal de la gran nave para admirar el bello paisaje del mar azul. La chica dejó fluir sus recuerdos con los que vivió con su amigo y dibujando una sonrisa observó que ya se encontraba cerca de la región de Johto que próximamente participaría en la Copa Wallace nuevamente.

La coordinadora se encontraba llena de esperanzas puesto que anteriormente había perdido la gran Copa ante sus rivales Zoey y May por lo que esta vez esperaba que todo fuera distinto y ella fuera la ganadora. Sin más pre ángulos comenzó a sonreír y a emocionarse al ver a la lejana ciudad que cada vez se acercaba más y más tomó sus pertenecías y fue velozmente a la proa del barco para observarla mejor.

No muy lejos del puerto principal de la región de Johto, se encontraba en un gran centro Pokémon un entrenador peli-morado teniendo una peculiar conversación por el Tele-comunicador con su hermano el cual se encontraba lejos de allí.

-¿Entonces tampoco vendrás? –preguntó el entrenador con una voz sería a su hermano mayor.

-Exacto… Lamento no poder ir para apoyarte Paul, pero recuerda que siempre lo estaré haciendo. –respondió suavemente pero casi con la misma seriedad que su hermano, aunque no tanta.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró. –Haré lo mejor posible para ganarle a Brandon… Eso planeo. –concluyó.

-¡Te deseo lo mejor! Y Paul, te digo nuevamente que no subestimes a tus oponentes… Con Brandon lo has hecho tres veces y esas 3 veces las has perdido. –expresó Reggie poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

El entrenador suspiró nuevamente y asentó con la cabeza dejando una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron y se desconectaron, el entrenador sabía que su hermano tendría mucho trabajo como para perder su tiempo observando cada pelea Pokémon que él hacía por lo que ya no le tomaba mucha atención si lo apoyaba o no ya que éste nunca tuvo ningún tipo de apoyo y no lo quería de igual modo.

Éste salió del centro Pokémon para admirar un poco el bello amanecer que iluminaba la región, no era primera vez que visitaba la región de Johto pero tampoco estaba familiarizado con ella y colocando los brazos en los bolcillos de su chaleco éste optó por ir a recorrer la bahía.

Por otra parte un lujoso y enorme Ferry llegó a la costa y encalló en ella para dejar a los aventureros en la gran región.

La multitud de gente y Pokémon empezó a bajar velozmente por las escaleras del enorme Ferry y dentro de ella, una coordinadora que se escurría dentro de la gran horda de visitantes logró pisar "tierra" en la bahía y admirando el paisaje optó por ir de inmediato al centro Pokémon y apartar una habitación puesto que el barco traía enormes cantidades de personas.

Dawn corrió hasta el centro Pokémon pero como no recordaba muy bien la zona puesto que era segunda vez que llegaba a tal región olvidó donde se ubicaba y se perdió fácilmente en los alrededores de la bahía.

-Rayos… Creo que me perdí. –suspiró al decir su comentario y colocando un rostro de tristeza y decepción al ver que era segunda vez que pasaba por el mismo lugar aceptó que solo daba vueltas a la manzana sin saber a dónde ir.

Sin rendirse siguió recorriendo a ver si veía el centro Pokémon y como una niña perdida y desesperada no vio al frente, si no que solo miraba a los costados de ella a ver si encontraba dicho centro cuando de repente chocó contra algo o mejor dicho, alguien.

-¡AUCH! –exclamó fuertemente mientras se sobaba su cara tras fuerte golpe.

El impacto fue tan brusco que ella velozmente cayó de pompas al suelo. Por otra parte la persona con la que la coordinadora chocó apenas sintió el golpe pero fue lo suficiente para hacerla enojar.

-Oye, fíjate por dónde vas… -concluyó el entrenador apenas mirándola de reojo puesto que él se encontraba de espaldas al momento.

La coordinadora se incorporó tras fuerte impacto y levantándose del suelo para contestarle a la persona tan grosera que ni siquiera la ayudó a levantarse, pudo notar nada más y nada menos de quien se trataba.

-Ay no… ¿¡Tú también estás aquí!? –preguntó sorprendida al ver al frío, amargado y de algún modo intrigante entrenador.

El entrenador también se sorprendió al oír que ella lo conocía y giró su mirada para verla mejor y toparse con una sorpresa aún más grande.

-Hmmp… Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. –comentó el chico, el cual se había sorprendido mucho por tal casualidad de la vida en toparse con la amiga de su rival en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora pero se limitó como siempre para no llamar atención de ningún tipo.

Dawn colocó su típica pose, llevando sus manos hacia su cintura y frunciendo el ceño para regañar al entrenador.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero qué cortes eres! Ni siquiera me ayudaste a levantarme. –exclamó frunciendo aún más su ceño.

Éste solo optó por dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos para responderle.

-No fue culpa mía que te cayeras, deberías fijarte mejor por dónde vas. –concluyó con su típico tono de voz.

La coordinadora quería seguir regañándolo pero se limitó a eso y cambió el tema para preguntarle otra cosa que a ella le parecía curioso.

-Amm… ¿Y qué haces aquí Paul? –preguntó con una enorme curiosidad y cambiando su rostro por uno más calmado.

El chico comenzó a caminar lentamente como diciéndole que lo siguiera cosa que ella no negó y comenzó a seguirlo mientras él le contestaba.

-Vine a Johto para desafiar nuevamente al As de la pirámide de batalla. –concluyó rápidamente.

Dawn colocó una expresión de curiosidad aún mayor para preguntarle otra vez.

-Pero… ¿Aún no has podido vencerlo? –preguntó con un tono bajo.

Esto hizo incomodar a Paul y enojarlo un poco puesto que le preguntó algo que él sabía que de seguro le preguntaría.

-No… Es que no he podido descifrar su estilo de batalla. –contestó.

-Pero Paul, ¿cuál estilo de batalla? Ash pudo vencerlo y ganar la batalla de la frontera, no creo que sea algo que tú no puedas hacer. –concluyó ella haciendo motivar al entrenador para que se animara y aceptara que él era mejor que Ash.

Paul solo suspiró y meditó un poco mientras ambos caminaban en silencio por el lugar, éste después de pasar unos minutos en silencio le comentó con un tono que daría un poco de lástima.

-Mi hermano también lo venció y completó la batalla de la frontera, al igual que las demás ligas Pokémon, Ash es igualito que Reggie… A pesar que los dos sean entrenadores que dan lástima y decepción por su comportamiento tan infantil, de algún modo muestran tener gran dominio en las batallas y las ganan por qué tan difíciles sean. Por otro lado yo me esfuerzo y mejoro mi equipo y aún nada que logro ganar algo. –contó dejando a una Dawn un poco apenada y triste por el chico.

En cierto modo él tenía razón puesto que Ash y Reggie han logrado cosas que él no a pesar de que éste tenía mejores Pokémon y tácticas mejores.

Dawn suspiró y le respondió con el mismo tono de voz que le había hablado en el pasado a él. -Pero Paul, como ya te dije antes. ¡Ash es Ash y Reggie es Reggie!... Y tú, eres tú. –afirmó e hizo una pausa para proseguir.

-No hagas comparaciones, solo trata de seguir adelante… Paul. –concluyó suavemente.

Por alguna extraña razón al entrenador le gustaba dialogar con la chica, puesto que era la única que le buscaba conversaciones que no fueran batallas y mucho menos conversaciones "estúpidas" como las que le hacía Reggie.

A Paul solo le interesaban temas de batallas y tácticas Pokémon pero tenía que admitir que se sentía diferente al tener que dialogar "temas" con la coordinadora. Éste al tanto de eso se limitó y prosiguió con la charla pero preguntándole él esta vez, cambiando todo el tema.

-Y… ¿Tú a que has venido? –preguntó llevando su mirada detrás de él el cual ella lo seguía.

-¡Vine a participar en la Copa Wallace y ganar la gran copa! –exclamó con mucha esperanza y determinación en su mirada.

Paul notó esto y dibujó una sonrisa para preguntarle otra cosa, lo que hizo que ella reaccionara y se enfocara en lo que antes quería hacer.

-¿Y a dónde vas a quedarte? El centro Pokémon está recibiendo muchas visitas últimamente… -expresó.

Dawn se sobre exaltó por la pregunta del entrenador y se desesperó fuertemente porque habían pasado horas desde que ella había llegado y quién sabe si el centro Pokémon ya estaría lleno.

-¡Haaa! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo iba a apartar una habitación pero me perdí y me topé contigo y se me olvidó! –gritaba fuertemente como una loca, lo que hizo que Paul se sorprendiera por tal escena. -¡Luego nos vemos Paul, tengo que ir rápidamente a ver si aún quedan habitaciones! –se despidió desesperada y alejándose del chico a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Oye pero…? ¿No querías la dirección?... Jumm… Mujeres, nunca esperan nada. –concluyó él riéndose maliciosamente tras la cómica escena.

Las horas pasaron volando a una velocidad increíble y la coordinadora al fin encontró el Centro Pokémon tras buscar y buscar durante 4 horas.

-¡Es increíble! Después de pasar horas buscando el centro Pokémon lo encuentro al lado de la bahía…Asshh… Éste no es mi día… -habló para sí misma mientras entraba al centro Pokémon.

Allí la recibió amablemente la enfermera Joy la cual se encontraba detrás del escritorio como era común.

-¡Buenos días al centro Pokémon de ciudad y bahía Olivo! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –le preguntó amablemente.

-Buenos días enfermera Joy, quería apartar una habitación temporalmente para pasar unas noches y poder participar en la Copa Wallace. –respondió la coordinadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Huy, pero que pena señorita! Las últimas habitaciones ya fueron apartadas, lo siento. Ya no tenemos más. –dijo con una pena en su rostro puesto que a ella le dolía decirle a los entrenadores y coordinadores que NO a algo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No diga eso! –expresó ella muy triste al quedar desilusionada por tal noticia. -¿Y ahora donde me quedaré?

Dawn estaba muy triste a punto de llorar puesto que temía dormir afuera al aire libre y ella sola pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que una voz conocida interrumpiera el momento de "lloriqueos" de la peli-azul.

-Veo que llegaste tarde. –Aclaró lo obvio un entrenador de cabello morado.

Dawn miró al entrenador y le respondió sin ganas de iniciar una pelea innecesaria. –Estoy muy triste para tus molestos comentarios Paul… -afirmó ella con un tono de tristeza.

Paul rió maliciosamente y le contestó dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte sin atreverse a verla. –Mi habitación es grande y tiene un buen espacio para otra persona, pero como no quieres oír mis molestos comentarios supongo que podrás dormir cómodamente afuera del Centro Pokémon… En el bosque. –concluyó él con un tono burlón.

Dawn no podía creer que él le ofreciera tal cosa… Le estaba proponiendo dormir con él, ¿se habrá vuelto loco o qué? La coordinadora quedó estupefacta por tal proposición. Esperaba todo menos eso de él pero como no tenía otra opción aceptó su oferta tan indiscreta.

-¿En serio me estás ofreciendo dormir contigo? –esto hizo sonrojar a la coordinadora y poner en un momento incomodo al entrenador el cual no la miraba.

-Solo dije que te ofrecía mi habitación, no que dormirías conmigo… La habitación tiene un gran suelo de madera y muy acogedor. –comentó con un tono frío solo para ocultar su incomodidad y dibujando una sonrisa se volteó para darle la espalda y alejarse de ella le comentó por último.

-Si cambias de opinión por mí está bien, si no. Me dices en la noche… Estaré en el comedor del centro Pokémon.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ésta es la segunda parte de la historia "Entrecruzados" la cual relata una parte de la vida de Dawn después despedida de Ash en la región de Teselia/Unova

Espero que les guste.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo 2**

-¿En serio me estás ofreciendo dormir contigo? –esto hizo sonrojar a la coordinadora y poner en un momento incomodo al entrenador el cual no la miraba.

-Solo dije que te ofrecía mi habitación, no que dormirías conmigo… La habitación tiene un gran suelo de madera y muy acogedor. –comentó con un tono frío solo para ocultar su incomodidad y dibujando una sonrisa se volteó para darle la espalda y alejarse de ella le comentó por último.

-Si cambias de opinión por mí está bien, si no. Me dices en la noche… Estaré en el comedor del centro Pokémon.

Dicho y hecho el entrenador se marchó del lugar hacia afuera del Centro Pokémon dejando a una coordinadora muy estupefacta debido a tal propuesta.

La enfermera Joy al oír la interesante conversación se dirigió hacia la coordinadora para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó nomás para sacar a Dawn de su trance.

La joven se encontraba meditando el por qué el rival de su mejor amigo le había propuesto su habitación ya que el simple hecho la envolvía en shock. Ella reaccionó a lo que le preguntó la enfermera pero solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí rápidamente para alcanzar al entrenador que recientemente había salido.

Por su parte, Paul no demoró mucho en encontrar un buen lugar entre el bosque para poder entrenar a sus Pokémon. El lugar era frondoso y abierto con árboles a los alrededores formando casi un campo de batalla, allí éste sacó a su Electivire y a su Gastrodon para comenzar rápidamente el entrenamiento y poder despejar su mente un rato.

Para Paul no había nada mejor que entretenerse viendo a sus Pokémon pelear entre sí y mejorar sus movimientos y hacerse cada vez más fuertes o bien más resistentes como en éste caso.

Paul notó de inmediato que el lugar empezaba a llenarse de entrenadores y coordinadores a ver al chico entrenar ya que ese sitio era conocido como una zona recreativa en los que podían observar el paisaje, comer helados, tener duelos Pokémon, pescar, entre otras cosas… Pero a pesar de esto no afectó la concentración del entrenador y siguió su entrenamiento.

Por otra parte, en medio de la multitud se encontraba Dawn observando al joven entrenar, ésta trató de acercársele para hablarle de lo ocurrido pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por varios entrenadores los cuales no pudieron resistir las hartas ganas de retar a Paul a una batalla Pokémon y éste por muy orgulloso no rechazó nada y aceptó a todos los retadores.

Dawn solo suspiró y se alejó un poco para dejarle espacio a los entrenadores, ésta se sentó en una silla del lugar ya que allí había una parte de comida el cual vendían casi todo tipo de bebidas y alimentos y muchos se sentaban allí para disfrutar la comida y el paisaje que les regalaba la región de Johto.

La coordinadora empezaba a aburrirse un poco debido a la gran facilidad en que vencía Paul a todos esos entrenadores y solo con un Pokémon e intacto por así decirlo.

Los minutos pasaban y los retadores se comenzaban a ir debido a sus contantes derrotas, Dawn ya estaba a punto de caer en el sueño cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Oye! -exclamó una voz algo seria detrás de la joven.

Ésta pegó un brinco ya que se encontraba casi dormida y desorientada para reincorporarse y responderle a la voz…

-¡Pero qué mal educado! ¿Así asustas a la gente? –le preguntó algo enojada y colocando su típica pose de regaño mientras lo observaba.

Éste suspiró bajó su cabeza y cerrando los ojos le contestó.

-Últimamente te veo en todos lados… -comentó.

-¡Jaam! Desde que llegué solo nos hemos visto com veces así que no hables… -aclaró Dawn dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte.

-Como sea… Me imagino que veías el espectáculo. Impresionada, ¿no? –le preguntó nuevamente con su típica voz seria y burlona.

-¡Claro qué no! Solo venía a preguntarte sobre algo… -concluyó disminuyendo su vos a lo último y colocando un leve sonrojo.

-Mmm… ¿Y qué cosa es? –preguntó extrañado el entrenador al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en una silla de la mesa en que ella se encontraba… Claro que se sentó de frente de ella y no al lado.

La coordinadora dio un leve suspiro y se llevó la mano a la nuca y rascársela para luego reírse con pena. –Jeje… Solo quería preguntarte él por qué me invitaste a dormir contigo… jeje -dijo mostrando un leve sonrojo.

El entrenador como nunca le prestó atención a tipos de cosas como la que ella hacía no entendía el porqué a veces actuaba tan raro y en otras no, pero en fin. Éste la miró con su típica mirada fría y apoyó los codos en la mesa para responderle.

-Te dije que podías dormir en mí habitación, más no que podías dormir conmigo. No malentiendas todo… -aclaró dejando a una Dawn algo confusa.

-Solo te ofrecí mí habitación por el simple hecho de que casi no las uso debido a que salgo a entrenar en medio de la noche y dudo que alguien como tú logre dormir sola en el bosque. –prosiguió con su aclaración.

Dawn de nuevo suspiró y se apoyó la espalda en la silla para relajarse un poco puesto que ella estaba empezando a especular cosas que no eran reales.

Pasaron los minutos y entre los dos hubo un silencio que los abrumaba o solamente a Dawn debido a que ella no solía quedarse callada nunca… Así que rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

-¿Y cuándo será tú batalla contra Brandon? –preguntó debido a que sabía que los temas de batalla eran de los favoritos del entrenador o bien siempre creyó eso.

-Hmm… -meditó Paul al tiempo en que dirigía su mirada a la coordinadora para responderle.

-Dentro de una semana pero llegué antes para familiarizarme en la región. –concluyó.

Había algo raro en Paul o él creía eso debido a que él nunca entablaría una conversación más allá de los combates Pokémon y algo aún más raro es que nunca le había propuesto o había estado en un combate contra ella.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza del entrenador el cual se encontraba en silencio y no se percató de que ella la había contestado hasta que lo empujó con su mano izquierda.

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Paul! ¿En qué planeta estás? –se burló de el chico peli morado el cual reaccionó dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

-Te pregunté como 3 veces si querías ir a ver donde se alojará la pirámide de Brandon… -dijo la coordinadora algo cansada de las ignorancias del chico.

-Humm… Claro que no, no es necesario. –aclaró éste.

-De acuerdo… ¡Bueno yo iré a ver más detalles sobre la Copa Wallace, nos vemos luego! –expresó la coordinadora despidiéndose mientras le hacía un guiño con su ojo y lo señalaba con su dedo.

Paul no le dio importancia alguna y vio como se alejaba de él la coordinadora dejándolo nuevamente solo, algo que desde la mañana no ha tenido.

El tiempo siguió su camino y como un rayo de un Pikachu la noche se apoderó de la región. Por parte de Dawn al ver que comenzaba a obscurecer se dirigió velozmente al centro Pokémon donde se visualizaba a harta gente en él debido a que se habían alojado los nuevos visitantes y turistas.

La coordinadora entró y lo primero que observó fue el gran reloj que marcaban las 8:01 lo que hizo sorprenderla puesto que el día pasó volando y no duró nada en investigar más sobre la Copa.

Ésta recordó bruscamente que no tenía habitación propia y se sintió algo apenada por el hecho así que decidió ir a buscar al vanidoso entrenador que por algún lugar debía de estar.

Típicamente la chica olvidó lo que le había dicho el joven de que lo buscara por los alrededores del comedor del centro Pokémon así que lo buscó por todas partes menos en el comedor lo cual hizo que las horas pasaran aún más rápido para ella y una eternidad para alguien más…

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? –preguntó para sí mismo Paul, el cual andaba muy enojado y con los brazos cruzados esperando a la coordinadora.

-Eso me pasa por ser tan amable… La próxima vez mediré un poco mejor mis ofertas… -seguía gruñendo y soltando el enojo para sí mismo pero en voz baja para no llamar atención de personas incrédulas.

El reloj marcó las 9:00pm y ya muchos huéspedes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones menos el Paul, el cual aún repartía un grato y buen visto enojo que ni Arceus sentiría.

Paul estaba a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación ya que le dio igual si ella se encontrara desaparecida o no puesto que no era su problema alguno o eso creía.

Antes de levantarse pudo observarla, caminando como una niña perdida y sin ninguna idea de donde estaba… Esto hizo enojar aún más a Paul apretando sus manos en sus brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras… -comentó con enojo y frialdad.

Dawn se llevó sus manos a su cintura y también frunció el ceño para reclamarle con enojo.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí ¿eh?! ¡Dijiste que me esperarías en el centro Pokémon y ni por ningún lado estabas! ¿¡Además si me hubiera pasado algo!? –expresó, preguntó, gritó, alardeó y quién sabe qué más drama hacía esa coordinadora escandalosa que tanto hacía subir la presión a Paul.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia y te dije que me buscaras en el comedor… Para la próxima pon más atención. –concluyó con un tono frío debido a que estaba arto de esperar tanto.

Dawn quería continuar su discusión pero recordó que tenía que levantarse temprano debido a que si quería participar en la Copa Wallace tenía que inscribirse primero y no lo había hecho y hasta mañana había chance de hacerlo.

La peli-azul suspiró y se calmó aunque algo dentro de ella quería continuar discutiendo primero tenía que ganar la Copa Wallace en lugar de tales estupideces.

-Bueno no importa… Vamos a la habitación… -esto hizo que le saliera un leve sonrojo y se avergonzara un poco lo cual llamó a pensamientos muy raros…

Paul también suspiró y trató de calmarse para poder levantarse del asiento y caminar directo a la habitación de él o de ellos…

Durante el camino ninguno habló lo cual hizo estremecer a Dawn aún más y sonrojarse cada vez más. Como era lo típico ella iba detrás de Paul siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la habitación.

Cuando Paul abrió la puerta ella logró notar lo grande que era la habitación, incluso más grande que su propia habitación de su hogar e incluso más grande que el camarote en que se hospedó durante el viaje en el Ferry.

Paul la miró entre ojo y le preguntó amargamente. -¿Qué pasa ahora?

Dawn solo bajó su mirada y sacudió su cabeza para responderle.

-Es que ésta habitación es muy grande, incluso más que la de mí casa… -aclaró suavemente.

Paul solo dio su típica risa como siempre y se alejó un poco de ella para acomodar sus pertenencias en uno de los estantes del lugar.

Dawn hizo lo mismo y colocó sus Poké bolas y su mochila en un estante apartado que él de Paul para luego sacar de la mochila su pijama, allí ella se dirigió antes que él al baño el cual también era enorme y trancó la puerta por si ocurría algo que desde la mañana recorría su santa mente un tormento que ni ella sabía que era.

Pasaron varios minutos y Dawn salió del baño ya bañada, limpia y con su pijama puesta algo que inmediatamente hizo que Paul percatara. Era primera vez que la veía en pijama y sin su gorro principalmente, algo que hizo que la mirara fijamente durante unos segundos…

Éste se limitó a eso y sin decir nada se fue al baño para hacer lo mismo que hizo la coordinadora, asearse. Como es común el entrenador duró menos en el baño que la coordinadora y salió rápidamente de este dejando observar a un Paul todo mojado y tratando de secarse el pelo.

Dawn sin pre ángulos no pudo ignorar tal escena ya que al igual que él era primera vez que lo veía sin su típica ropa de viaje, éste andaba con un pantalón de dormir de color negro largo y una camisa algo parecida a su típica chaqueta pero más pegada y cómoda lo que dejaba ver su delineada figura. La coordinadora inmediatamente se sonrojó pero le dio la espalda para no delatarse cosa que a Paul no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

Los minutos siguieron pasando y entre los dos hubo un gran silencio, ambos no hablaban ni comentaban algo hasta que nuevamente Dawn fue la que rompió el silencio cosa que siempre hacía…

-Y… ¿Dónde dormiré? –preguntó solo por preguntar y romper el silencio.

Paul la miró fijamente y le contestó sin educación alguna.

-Ya te había dicho que el suelo era grande y limpio, allí puedes dormir tranquilamente. –aclaró.

Ésta comenzaba a hacer su cama para poder acostarse y terminar con ese día que ojala no lo hubiera vivido...

Dawn se llevó nuevamente las manos a su cintura para regañarlo pero se detuvo ante eso y solo suspiró en la misma pose para luego buscar en su mochila unas especies de sábanas todas descoloridas pero servían y eso era lo que ella quería.

El entrenador percató esto al momento en que se acostó en la cama la cual era pequeña a pesar de que la habitación era lo opuesto. Él miraba como la chica trataba de ponerse cómoda e improvisaba una cama en el suelo y tratar de dormir bien cosa que hizo especular a él que ella era muy superficial algo que el odiaba en todo el mundo.

Siguió pasando los minutos y la coordinadora logró hacer su cama improvisada y colocó su mochila como almohada para poder pasar la noche "bien". Así solo optó por acostarse y le pidió a Paul que apagara la lámpara para así dormir y terminar con ese maldito día.

Paul obedeció y apagó la lámpara dejando la habitación en total oscuridad, solo iluminaba un poco la luz de la luna que traspasaba la ventana de la habitación que desafortunadamente estaba al frente de Dawn y le pegaba la luz en sus ojos…

La chica al ver que pasaría una noche terrible solo optó por meditar toda la situación que había vivido desde la mañana…

¿Cómo era posible qué no pudiera a ver apartado una habitación? ¡Si ella había sido una de las primeras en bajar de ese Ferry! Pero por culpa de la estúpida bahía tan confusa perdió la ruta al centro Pokémon y se quedó sin una estúpida habitación… Y para acabar se encontró con Paul, el estúpido rival de su mejor amigo, que para acabar terminó hablando con él la mayor parte del día haciéndolo aún más estúpido.

Y ahora… ¿Cómo fue que terminó en la misma habitación que él? ¡Era una completa locura! Él nunca de los nunca haría tal cosa y mucho menos por ella… Aunque no era de extrañar que ella sintiera algo por él aunque a veces lo veía como pena y tristeza por la dura vida que este ha tenido.

La coordinadora siguió meditando y las horas pasaron cosa que notó que el entrenador ya se había quedado dormido que por costumbre de éste, dormía siempre en el borde las camas dejando un espacio amplio donde podía acostarse alguien más.

Dawn no pensó en ese momento y aprovechó tal cosa para escurrirse entre las sombras y acostarse en la cama que por derecho debió a ver sido de ella… Que poco caballeroso era ese entrenador.

La chica desde que se levantó del suelo hasta acostarse en la cama mostraba un fuerte sonrojo el cual se veía como un Magmortar enfurecido.

Como el entrenador se encontraba acostado de medio lado y dándole la espalda a ella, ésta hizo lo mismo y le dio la espalda y arropándose con la sábana que él se arropaba.

En sí esa escena era algo perturbadora en todos los sentidos, la chica era una atrevida. ¿En qué pensaba? Si es que pensaba ya que estaba muy cansada y nunca había dormido en algo que no fuera cama…

Ella se encontraba al tanto de esto y solo optó por reprimirlo ya que le daba igual, si ya él le había ofrecido la habitación y quería que durmiese en el suelo. ¿Por qué no dormir en la cama? Ash nunca hubiera permitido tal cosa.

Dawn seguía muy sonrojada pero también cansada y el sueño le ganó rápidamente por lo que se quedó dormida al instante, como tenía costumbre…

A mitad de la noche ésta se volteó (dormida) para abrazar a su mochila o su típica almohada que siempre abrazaba en las noches… Cosa que no era ninguna de las dos.

Misteriosamente, el entrenador también se volteó quedando los dos frente a frente pero completamente dormidos sin conciencia alguna.

Éste como se encontraba agotado estiró sus brazos apoyándolos en una almohada o eso creía y arrimándola más a él.

La noche siguió su curso al igual que los sueños de éstos dos…

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

Éste es la tercera parte de la historia de la coordinadora en la Región de Johto que nunca se imaginaría que algo así le pasara.

PD: ¡Si me animan con Reviews en cada uno de mis capítulos, los colocaré el mismo día! Me gustan sus comentarios.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo 3**

La noche continuó como cualquier otra ésta se encontraba despejada y con una luna bastante grande por lo que no estaba tan oscuro como era habitual, la luz de la luna atravesaba por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del centro Pokémon en el cual se hallaban dos jóvenes en una pequeña cama en total oscuridad, siendo iluminados solo por la luz de la luna.

Alrededor de la madrugada Paul comenzó a moverse bruscamente, quizás por un mal sueño. Esto hizo que la cama se estremeciera como una estampida de Mamoswine lo que llevó a despertar a la intrusa que se había colado en su cama.

Dawn despertó bruscamente y miró a todos lados a ver qué ocurría, por un momento creyó que era un terremoto puesto que ella aún creía que seguía durmiendo en el suelo hasta que vio que no era así.

Ésta se sorprendió mucho al ver que se encontraba abrazada al entrenador y viceversa, ¡Ella no podía creer tal cosa! Aunque era evidente que estarían muy pegados debido al limitado espacio de la cama no pensó que lo estarían tanto, de hecho se encontraban tan pegados el uno del otro que se oían los latidos del corazón.

Dawn inmediatamente la invadió un fuerte sonrojo y desesperación por tal escena en la que estaba presenciando. La coordinadora se incomodó mucho y empezó a buscar la manera de despegarse de él, lo cual era casi imposible puesto que hasta sus piernas se encontraban abrazadas. ¡Ambos se encontraban en una pose entrecruzada!

La chica no continuó con su inútil esfuerzo de despegarse del entrenador y en lugar de ello empezó a mirarlo mejor, ya que era la primera vez en que lo veía tan de cerca sin que éste hiciera algo al respecto.

La escena en que ella lo veía, la sonrojaba cada vez más puesto que podía observar su bien delineado rostro y cuerpo que superaba por mucho aunque eso creía ella, al de su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum.

Dawn dibujó una sonrisa algo pervertida y con un enorme sonrojo dijo en voz bastante baja para que él no la oyera.

-Así te ves tan lindo… Ojala siempre fueras así. –concluyó ella mientras colocaba su cabeza con la del entrenador y cerraba sus ojos para continuar con su sueño.

La coordinadora se durmió muy rápido debido al gran cansancio que tuvo todo el día y necesitaba descansar como para quedarse despierta observando a alguien.

La noche avanzó rápido y como una sentencia de Arceus llegó el día. El sol empezaba a brillar entre los árboles ya que como comenzaba a amanecer iluminaba todo y uno de sus rayos iluminó la cara de la coordinadora haciendo despertarla de nuevo bruscamente.

-¡Ya amaneció! –gritó fuertemente mientras miraba a todos lados a ver si veía a Paul, ya que lo que menos quería ella es que él la viera allí durmiendo con él. Si no, ni Arceus imaginaría el escándalo que él haría.

Ella observó que el entrenador aún seguía durmiendo y desusó que no se había levantado en toda la noche por lo que la alivió, pese a esto, su alivio desapareció rápidamente al ver como el joven comenzaba a despertarse debido al pequeño y poco escándalo que había hecho la chica…

Dawn se movió de la cama al suelo como si se hubiera tele transportado debido al gran susto que la invadió.

Como ella era muy inteligente, se hizo la dormida para que el chico no se diera cuenta… Cosa que le funcionó y el chico se estiraba normalmente.

Paul se sentó en la cama mientras hacía un estiramiento matutino para despejar el sueño que aún le pegaba y dio un par de bostezos para dirigir su mirada a la chica.

-Hmm… A pesar de todo durmió bien, creí que no soportaría tal cosa. –se dijo el mismo o eso creía. Sin impórtale más se levantó completamente y se dirigió al baño para lavarse.

Dawn no pudo evitar respirar agitadamente debido al gran susto que pasó. ¡Gracias a Arceus que despertó antes que él!

-Dios… ¡Eso estuvo cerca! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las sábanas en donde se había envuelto.

-Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta. –concluyó tratándose de calmar.

-¿Quién no se dio cuenta? –preguntó una voz fría que hizo que hasta la chica se congelara como un bloque de hielo.

-¡Paul! –expresó ella viéndolo con un rostro de espanto y ojos tan grandes como los de un plato.

-Hmm… ¿Qué quisiste decir que no se dio cuenta? –siguió preguntando sin saber a qué se refería la coordinadora.

Dawn no sabía que decir puesto que quedó helada del suspenso, así que como pudo tragó saliva y le contestó con nerviosismo.

-Y…o… Jeje… ¡Es que tuve una pesadilla! –mintió claramente.

Paul solo colocó una expresión de rareza debido al comportamiento de la chica.

-Y… ¿Cómo dormiste? –cambió el tema rápidamente pero lo que no sabía es que se estaba descubriendo así misma…

El entrenador siguió con una expresión aún más confusa y extrañada por lo que no negó en responderle.

-Dime mejor tú, ¿Cómo dormiste? –respondió con una pregunta.

Dawn siguió tragando saliva para luego llevarse la mano a la nuca y rascársela mientras reía. –Bien, bien jaja… ¡Nunca dormí mejor! Jeje. –Siguió mintiendo.

La coordinadora no quiso seguir en ese momento tan incomodo así que decidió ir al baño corriendo como un Pikachu a toda velocidad.

Paul solo se quedó en el centro de la habitación meditando sobre la confusa o solo para él, escena que pasó.

-Hmm… ¿Ha que se debió tal pregunta? Nunca nadie me pregunta cosas tan estúpidas como esas. ¡Jumm! –expresó volteando su cara a un lado. –Supongo que así de raras son las mujeres. –concluyó.

El entrenador se vistió aprovechando la ausencia de su molesta compañera de habitación y tomó su mochila para lograr ir a entrenar pese a que no se levantó en la madrugada como solía hacer siempre.

Esto hizo que Paul meditara mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida del centro Pokémon y no lo dejara pensar bien.

-¿Por qué no me levanté a entrenar? Eso no es inusual en mí… Desde que tengo memoria me levanto a entrenar a mitad de la noche… -meditaba el chico llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para proseguir con sus pensamientos.

-De hecho… Desde que tengo memoria, nunca había dormido tan bien como anoche. ¿Será que éste centro Pokémon es distinto a los demás? Debe serlo… Aunque esa cama no era la gran cosa, pero debo admitir que dormí muy bien. –Hablaba para sí mismo hasta que llegó a la zona que anteriormente había usado para practicar con sus Pokémon.

Allí duró un par de horas entrenando a su Ursaring y a su Torterra, los cuales había incluido de vuelta a su equipo por ser unos de sus Pokémon más fuertes. Incluyendo a su Electivire.

Esta vez Paul iba a ganarle a Brandon, costara lo que costara ganaría. Sin embargo, durante su sesión de entrenamiento no dejó de pensar en la cómoda y bien relajante noche que tuvo.

Se sentía renovado, con energías y entre más cosas que antes no sentía, secretamente Paul no sabía la razón por la que había dormido tan bien. De hecho, solo cuando tenía pocos años de edad dormía tan relajante ya que abrazaba siempre a su madre e incluso a su padre que ya ambos fallecidos no volvió a abrazar a nadie más ni a su hermano, pero esto ya Paul no lo recuerda y solo debate para sí mismo la razón por la que había dormido tan bien.

Paul meditó nuevamente y en eso recordó lo que le había preguntado la molesta coordinadora en la mañana.

-¿Paul cómo dormiste?

Pensó él al reaccionar y preguntarse como todo un filósofo que busca una respuesta.

-¿Por qué me habrá preguntado tal cosa? A lo mejor tiene algo que ver en todo esto… -aclaró.

Paul guardó a sus Pokémon en sus respectivas Poké bolas y se dirigió de nuevo al Centro Pokémon para hablar con la coordinadora.

Al llegar allí y pasar por el pasillo de los tele comunicadores, notó que ella se encontraba allí teniendo una conversación con su madre o eso dedujo puesto que era idéntica a ella.

Este mantuvo distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que hablaban.

-¡Me alegra mucho que participarás en la Copa Wallace, Dawn! –exclamó Johanna, la madre de Dawn que por alguna extraña razón llevaba la misma ropa que siempre. -¡Espero que ganes hija.

-¡Gracias mamá, haré mi mejor esfuerzo! –expresó ella con mucha alegría.

Ambas continuaron hablando, teniendo conversaciones y temas que a Paul no le interesaba por ningún lado y comenzaba a hartarse.

El chico se encontraba de brazos cruzados y un poco escondido en un mural para que no lo notara la coordinadora que parecía muy alegre conversando con su madre hasta que el entrenador se interesara por un tema que sacó la chica.

-Así es mamá… perdí una habitación en el centro Pokémon… -comentó ella algo triste.

-¡Oh cariño! ¿Y cómo hiciste? ¿Encontraste alguna amiga en Johto y te hospedaste con ella? –preguntaba Johana.

-No mamá… Acá en Johto no he hecho amigos. –aclaró.

-¡Pero dime! ¿Dónde te hospedaste? –seguía preguntando.

-Pues… es una historia bastante extraña, la verdad es que me topé con un amigo y rival de Ash. –respondió la chica bajando la cara un poco ruborizada. –Él me ofreció su habitación debido a que era un poco grande y pues… Acepté la oferta. –dijo.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Y qué pasó!? ¿Acaso te pasó algo? –preguntó algo desesperada la madre de la coordinadora.

-¡No, no! Nada de hecho… bueno no de parte de él… ¡Él es muy vanidoso y charlatán y me dijo que dormiría con él pero tenía que dormir yo en el piso mientras que él en la cama! –expresó con algo de furia pero calmándose rápidamente prosiguió con su relato.

-La verdad es que… hice algo indebido. –concluyó.

-¿A qué te refieres hija? –preguntó nuevamente Johana un tanto confundida.

De hecho no era la única confundida, detrás de Dawn se encontraba un Paul muy confuso pero atento a la conversación que según él se empezaba a poner interesante.

-Sí… creo que hice algo indebido, y fue porque en medio de la noche… ¡me metí en su cama! –dijo muy nerviosa y ruborizada.

Al oír esto Paul inmediatamente se sobre exaltó por tal barbaridad, era una total falta de respeto y aún más, ¡Pervertida! ¿¡Cómo osa en perturbar su espacio acostándose con él!? ¡Eso era totalmente increíble! Paul no tenía emociones para expresar lo que sentía, estaba que ardía como un Infernape en plena llamarada, tanta su ira que iba a ir allí y reclamarle por tal asaduría pero se limitó un poco y trato de seguir "espiando".

-¡Oh Dawn! ¡Eso no se hace! Pero… me pareció muy bien lo que hiciste, ¿Qué caballero hace tal cosa? Bueno no importa. Aunque me hiciste recordar cuando hice algo parecido… Así conocí a tú papá. –aclaró Johana.

-¿¡Qué!? –preguntó exaltada la chica.

-Sí, era un día de verano e iba a participar en mi segundo concurso Pokémon pero no tenía a donde quedarme a dormir y tú papá me ofreció su casa que en ese tiempo solo éramos rivales. Fue muy amable pero también muy odioso y me dijo que durmiera en un sofá todo feo mientras que él dormía en su cama toda cómoda… ¿Tú crees que tú madre dormiría en esas condiciones? –aclaró nuevamente Johana.

-Hay mamá… ¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó algo interesada Dawn.

Dawn no era la única interesada en tal tema, Paul parecía un Donphan escuchando todo.

-¡Pues simplemente me levanté a mitad de la noche y me fui a su habitación y le tiré encima mi almohada para acostarme al lado de él! –expresó Johana, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Como tu padre era ¡Tú padre! No habló nada y solo me dejó espacio en su cama ya que era la única que había en toda su casa. –prosiguió su conversación.

Dawn había quedado perpleja porque no sabía eso de su madre, pero se esperaba algo así ya que ella tenía las mismas características cosa que Paul no negaría en ningún momento.

-Ya veo de dónde sacó ese carácter… -dijo en voz baja el entrenador ya algo calmado.

La coordinadora solo le dijo a su madre que no iba a decirle nada puesto que él era muy vanidoso y orgulloso para tales cosas así que lo mantendría en secreto o eso creía.

Dawn se despidió de su madre al igual que ella y se desconectó de la tele comunicadora para levantarse de la silla e ir a estirar un poco sus piernas en donde se topó cara a cara con Paul.

-¡Paul! –gritó ella alterada al verlo frente a frente.

-¡Oh Dios, ojala no haya escuchando la conversación! –dijo en su mente toda nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó un tanto serio el entrenador.

-Haa… es que me asustaste… -mintió feamente llevándose la mano a su nuca lo cual era ya un habito.

-Hmm… Deberíamos tener un combate Pokémon… -comentó él sacando nuevo tema.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Un combate tú y yo? Pero… -fue interrumpida por él.

-No me tengas miedo, es solo para practicar un rato. Tú tienes tu Copa y yo mi revancha con Brandon así que no te abstengas a aceptarlo. ¡Así que vamos! –afirmó el entrenador caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

Dawn solo suspiró y lo siguió.

-Mmm… No sé exactamente para que le pedí una batalla Pokémon, sí ni que tan buena fuera… Pero igual, necesito despejar el hecho de que se acostara conmigo. –se decía en su mente Paul, nuevamente debatiendo como siempre, de esto sacó otro pensamiento poniéndolo en controversia.

-¿Y si eso explica el por qué dormí tan bien anoche? ¿Será solo casualidad? No puede ser, llevo años sin dormir con alguien y de repente ella se acuesta al lado mío y duermo perfectamente… ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? –seguía discutiendo consigo mismo sin obtener una respuesta.

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta es una historia que tal vez se podría dar en secreto de la audiencia.

Éste es el cuarto capítulo del Fanfiction de Dawn, espero que les guste.

PD: Gracias por sus Reviews, un saludo especial a MIREYA DXC y a Kari McCartney, ustedes me inspiran a continuar con esta inspiración.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 4**

Paul seguía discutiendo consigo mismo mientras se dirigía a la zona en que batallaría con la coordinadora, simplemente para librarse de la mente ese tormento que llevaba desde oír tal barbaridad hace minutos.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al campo de batalla que también era zona recreativa para tener el duelo de práctica. Los dos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones a los costados del campo para luego sacar a sus Pokémon.

-¡Sal Torterra! –exclamó el entrenador sacando a su enorme Pokémon.

Dawn sacó su Pokédex para informarse mejor de Torterra, como era habitual no desperdiciaba tiempo en escanear a los Pokémon y sacó inmediatamente a su Piplup.

-¡Ve Piplup! –dijo ella haciendo un típico baile que hacía en los concursos para sacar a su Pokémon.

La coordinadora empezó el ataque ordenándole a su fiel Pokémon que atacara con Pico taladro.

-¡Piplup, usa Pico taladro! –ordenó ella.

Piplup se abalanzó fuertemente al Torterra de Paul picándolo con su poderoso pico, cosa que el Torterra ni sintió debido a su amplia defensa.

-¿Uh? ¡Increíble defensa tiene tú Torterra, Paul! –expresó la peli-azul impresionada por la enorme defensa de dicho Pokémon.

La coordinadora esperaba oír alguna orden de parte del entrenador hacia su Pokémon pero no fue así, Paul se encontraba mirando a la nada sin decir absolutamente nada.

Éste padecía su típica meditación en silencio, un transe que no lo sacaba ni el ruido de un Exploud.

En la mente del chico pasaban varios temas, pensamientos, debates, entre muchas cosas sin que éste estuviera consiente de la realidad.

-Hmm… ¿Por qué ando pensando todo esto? ¿Qué me pasa? –decía entre sus muchos pensamientos hasta que un ruido fuerte lo sacó del transe.

-¡Paul! ¿¡Qué tienes!? –gritó fuertemente la chica desde su posición al ver que éste no hacía nada.

El entrenador sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para olvidar todo lo que pensaba y retomar la batalla.

-Nada, ¡Torterra usa mordisco! –respondió y ordenó el entrenador.

Torterra velozmente ataca al Piplup de Dawn, mordiéndolo fuertemente haciendo que éste cayera casi debilitado.

-¡Ay no… Piplup! –expresó la coordinadora corriendo hacia su compañero para poder contemplarlo.

Paul se exaltó un poco creyendo a verse pasado a pesar de que solo ejecutó un solo ataque, fue más que suficiente en sacar a su Pokémon más poderoso.

-Regresa Torterra… -dijo el joven alzando su Poké bola y regresando a su Pokémon a ella.

Dawn se había sentado en el suelo para acariciar a su Piplup que vergonzosamente perdió con tal solo un golpe. Afortunadamente la chica no era de gran ego como para sentirse mal solo era una batalla amistosa y sabía perfectamente lo poderosos que eran los Pokémon de Paul.

La chica misteriosamente dirigió su mirada hacia el entrenador, el cual parecía muy pensativo desde que lo vio hace rato. La chica empezó a cuestionarse esto así que decidió preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

-Paul, ¿Estás bien?... Te noto muy pensativo. –dijo ella cargando entre sus brazos a Piplup y dirigiéndose al chico.

Paul nuevamente se exaltó ante tal comentario puesto que se estaba exponiendo mucho y odiaba que la gente notara 'cosas' en él.

-Es que la batalla contra Brandon me tiene pensativo… -se calmó un poco para mentir obviamente… En realidad no se trataba de eso, ni en Brandon había pensando en todo el día.

-Amm… No deberías preocuparte, ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! –lo animó mostrando una gran sonrisa… Una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

Paul no apartó su mirada de la chica lo que hizo que recapitulara su pasado y las experiencia que había visto con esa chica, a pesar de que fueron diminutas y casi nula él se preguntaba el por qué no era muy grosero con ella y sobre todo casi siempre le buscaba conversación cosa que no hacía muy a menudo…

Todo esto hizo que nuevamente Paul se perdiera en la nada, poniendo a una Dawn muy confusa y asustada en cierto punto.

-Aún así te sigo notando muy raro… Bueno, más de lo normal. –rió un poco para proseguir hablando. –Será que te molestó que durmiera en la misma habitación que tú? –preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

Paul se enojó por esta aclaración puesto que recordó la barbaridad que hizo la chica.

-La única razón que te hiciera tal proposición fue porque si Reggie se enterara que te negué tal cosa no me dejaría en paz nunca, y lo que más odio es que estén molestándome a cada rato… -aclaró un tanto desviado del tema pero muy acertado para Dawn.

El entrenador se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco para comenzar a caminar cosa que Dawn típicamente lo siguió.

La peli azul estaba un poco resentida puesto que ella por alguna razón quería desde un principio entablar una amistad 'grande' con el chico pero casi era imposible debido al enorme ego de éste.

El día pasó rápidamente por la región de Johto y los dos jóvenes pasaron el día en silencio, la coordinadora solo se empeñaba en seguir a éste, el cual solo aceptaba retos y entrenaba a sus Pokémon cosa que Dawn ya disfrutaba.

Al llegar la noche el centro Pokémon se llenó de gente nuevamente, la mayoría a reunirse para oír el comentario sobre la Copa Wallace informando que comenzaría mañana debido a un problema con su cronograma, cosa que Dawn no lo tomó bien.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! –le preguntó al televisor… con un fuerte grito.

-¡Mañana comienza la Copa Wallace y ni siquiera estoy lista! –expresó desesperadamente, muchos entrenadores y coordinadores la miraban con rareza sobre todo Paul, el cual se encontraba un poco apartado de todos ellos en especial de ella la cual no se separó de él en todo el día…

-Jummp… Pero que escandalosa es. -comentó el entrenador con un tono burlón y algo reservado para él solo.

Al pasar varios minutos de desesperación, la coordinadora fue sorprendida por una voz conocida viniendo detrás de ella.

-¡Hola Dee Dee! –gritó fuertemente un chico asustando a la coordinadora y haciendo que todos en especial a Paul dirigieran su atención a los jóvenes.

Paul se encontraba en su típica posición de brazos cruzados y a recostado en una de las paredes del centro Pokémon, a pesar de que siempre mostraba indiferencia ante todo tipo de 'escenas' ajenas a él, ésta vez fue distinto y mostró algo de interés en oír la plática de los jóvenes.

-¿Kenny? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –preguntó exaltada Dawn al ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Ay Dee Dee, siempre tan despistada… ¡Vine a participar en la Copa Wallace por su puesto! –exclamó él apretando su puño en señal de motivación.

-Creí que esta vez estaría yo sola… -dijo algo triste y decepcionada.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó al no oír bien lo que dijo.

-Nada, nada… ¿Y ya estás listo Kenny? –preguntó continuando el tema.

-¡Así es! De hecho, esta vez nada me detendrá en ganar la Copa Wallace. –Expresó aún más motivado.

-No lo dudo Kenny… Oye, ¿y dónde te hospedaste? No te vi en todo el día de ayer y hoy en el centro Pokémon. –preguntó confusa.

-Es que me quedé a dormir en la casa de mi familia así que no fue necesidad de venir aquí. –respondió.

-Ha ya veo… Bueno Kenny, te digo desde ahora que he mejorado mucho y no perderé tan fácil mente. –aclaró la chica que al igual que su amigo, apretó su puño en señal de motivación.

-¡Ja! Muy bien Dee Dee, ¡Pero no me vencerás! Nos veremos mañana ¡En la Copa Wallace! –se despidió el coordinador alejándose de Dawn.

La plática de los dos jóvenes fue algo duradera y mucha de la multitud ya se había dispersado quedando uno que otro grupo dialogando acerca de la Copa.

Por su parte, Paul se había cansado un poco en escuchar la estúpida conversación de los dos coordinadores. Él odiaba dos cosas, los estúpidos coordinadores Pokémon y sus estúpidas conversaciones.

Dawn solo se quedó allí parada esperando si veía a Paul para irse a dormir debido a que ella no tenía la llave de la habitación…

-¡Asshh! ¿A dónde se habrá metido otra vez Paul? –se preguntaba con algo de enojo.

-Dime tú, ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese? –la exaltó una voz fría y seria detrás de ella.

-¡Me asustaste otra vez! –expresó algo exaltada por tal susto.

Dawn se reincorporó para contestarle con tono burlón.

-Oye a ti no te interesa con quien hablo… -dijo llevándose sus manos a su cintura.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero yo no voy a esperarte toda la noche a que dejes de hablar estupideces porque si no mal recuerdo tú duermes en mi habitación y no te esperaría por nada. –aclaró él un tanto irritado.

-Oye ¿Pero quién te crees qué eres? –cada vez más se enojaba Dawn, su carácter comenzaba a parecer un volcán en plena erupción.

-No me creo nadie. –aclaró bajando su rostro para proseguir. –Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos porque tengo que levantarme a media noche para entrenar ya que mañana llegará Brandon…

Dawn se calmó rápidamente puesto a que como no estaban ni Ash ni Brock que la detuvieran y calmaran, tenía que calmarse ella sola antes las estupideces y babosadas que decía el entrenador.

-Está bien… -concluyó la chica.

Ambos se dirigieron de la parte central del centro Pokémon hacia su habitación cosa que a pesar de ser segunda vez que comparten habitación aún seguía la incomodidad a su alrededor.

Paul fue el primero en entrar a la habitación para dejar sus pertenencias en su cama para ir al baño a bañarse y así acostarse de una buena vez. Dawn por su parte solo cerró la puerta e hizo algo parecido al chico, dejando sus cosas en el suelo y tratar de hacer su cama improvisada nuevamente.

La chica como andaba con su típica ropa no acostumbraba a agacharse mucho puesto que usaba falda y la incomodaba pero como no había nadie salvo Paul el cual se encontraba en el baño tuvo que hacer eso para acomodar mejor su 'cama'.

Sin embargo Paul se duchó rápido puesto que estaba cansado y quería acostarse así que salió del baño tranquilamente para encontrarse con Dawn en una posición que por alguna extraña razón perturbó al entrenador.

Éste como siempre fue vanidoso, solo cerró sus ojos y la regañó groseramente.

-No deberías andar exponiendo posiciones como esas, a menos que seas una cualquiera. –comentó éste.

Dawn se sobre exaltó debido a que no lo había oído y debido a tal escena que el seguro vio huzo que se sonrojara y avergonzara.

Pero debido a que ella tenía algo de orgullo le contestó algo parecido a lo que éste había dicho.

-¡Oye no seas mezquino! Nadie te mandó a salir del baño, yo estaba acomodando mi "Cama" la cual ningún caballero dejaría que durmiera en el suelo. –concluyó.

Paul solo se limitó a seguir discutiendo y solo volteó su mirada a otra parte para dirigirse a su cama y acostarse.

Dawn tomó su toalla y su ropa y se dirigió al baño a ducharse, cosa que Paul no esperó e inmediato cerró la puerta del baño, apagó la luz de la habitación.

Al rato que salió Dawn se encontró con el lugar oscuro cosa que la irritó nuevamente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Éste Paul tan grosero, mal educado, vanidoso, odioso…! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a apagarme la luz?! ¡No veo nada! –refunfuñó puesto que estaba en lo cierto, el lugar estaba oscuro ya que esa noche no había luna y no había nada que iluminara el lugar.

Dawn caminó lentamente, paso por paso para no caerse con algo y moviendo sus brazos hacia delante para poder guiarse si tocaba algo. Cuando de repente tropezó con su supuesta cama y cayó encima de algo frondoso y suave.

-¡Auch! –dijo tras fuerte golpe. -¡Maldito Paul, me caí por tú culpa! –volvía a refunfuñar la coordinadora.

Ella empezó a orientarse para saber donde estaba tocando todo lo que la rodeaba hasta que algo la espantó.

-¿¡Pero qué crees qué haces!? –gritó una voz muy fuerte de ella.

-¡Haa! –pegó un brinco debido al susto que se llevó.

Paul inmediatamente prendió la luz para saber que hacia esa molesta niña.

Para su sorpresa, ella se encontraba encima de él enrollada en su sábana de arroparse y con una expresión de gran susto.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? –volvió a gritar el entrenador muy enojado.

La chica estaba exaltada, asustada y sonrojada por tal escena. -¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que no vi por donde ib… -fue interrumpida por él.

-¿¡Para qué crees que tienes dos ojos!? –nuevamente gritó sacando toda su ira.

-¡Oye no me grites! ¡Qué todo es culpa tuya por apagar la luz! –se defendió ella.

-Pues es mi habitación y tú una simple intrusa. –expresó éste.

-¡Ha! ¿Ahora soy intrusa? Si no mal recuerdo alguien me había invitado a dormir con él. –se llevó las manos a su cintura para continuar la discusión que no pensaba perder.

-Yo no invité a nadie, solo te ofrecí algo que estoy empezando a odiar, no debí hacerlo porque solo eres una molestia… -comentó.

Dawn se puso algo triste porque en realidad el chico estaba muy enojado y era primera vez que veía odio y desagrado de parte de él hacia ella. Muchas veces lo había visto así pero solo con Ash y Brock y con todos los demás a su alrededor pero no con ella.

Dawn solo bajó su mirada y empezó a quitarse la sábana de encima para levantarse de la cama de éste e ir a la suya.

Paul solo suspiró y trató de relajarse puesto que fue algo injusto que se enojara tanto por algo que fue su culpa… -No debí a verla tratado así. –se dijo en su mente al ver como la chica permanecía en silencio, como un Pokémon bebé regañado.

El entrenador se sintió culpable por primera vez en su vida y comenzó a reprimirse así mismo, éste apagó nuevamente la luz y se acostó en su cama nuevamente para pensar en lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué la traté de ese modo? No quise hacerle eso… Aunque siempre lo hice con Ash… Nunca me sentí así. –decía en su mente volteando su mirada a la dirección donde debería estar la chica puesto que estaba muy oscuro como para verla.

El entrenador siguió meditando lo que hizo que recordara un evento similar en el pasado…

-¡Disculpa groserote, pero mi nombre es Dawn! –exclamó la chica muy enojada, clavando sus ojos en él.

-No lo recuerdo… -fue la respuesta de éste.

-¡Ha! ¿Con qué te crees el muy chistoso no? ¡Vanidoso y groserote! –gritaba fuertemente haciendo berrinches y tirando patas.

Éste recuerdo hizo reír un poco al entrenador ya que la escena le parecía algo chistosa en cierto modo…

-Me parece intrigante el comportamiento de ésta coordinadora, casi no se ven muchas así. –expresó en su mente.

El entrenador volvió a recordar otro momento interesante durante su viaje Pokémon.

-Recuerdo cuando una vida conoce a otra… -la peli azul fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

-Algo nuevo nacerá, la leyenda de Sinnoh contada por generaciones… -concluyó el peli morado alejándose de Ash y sus amigos tras acabar el duelo en parejas.

-Mmm… No muchos le prestan atención a tal leyenda creen que es solo una estúpida leyenda como cualquier otra, pero es muy cierta. Aunque no se sepa exactamente qué quiere decir con el "Nacerá algo nuevo"… -recapitulaba en su mente el joven entrenador para tras un largo rato se quedara dormido y siguiera debatiendo en sus sueños.

Continuará.


	5. Capítulo 5

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ésta solo es una posible historia.

Espero que les guste.

PD: Mando un cordial saludo a MIREYA DXC y a Kari McCartney.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 5**

La noche pasaba lentamente o solo para la coordinadora de cabellos azul, la cual no pudo coger el sueño como la anterior noche puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el piso y mucho menos sin algún colchón que le brindara comodidad.

La chica se volteaba a cada rato a todas direcciones tratando de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible y al percatarse de que llevaba un buen rato sin dormir no intentó más y se levantó de allí para extender sus brazos hacia delante y buscar la cama que se debería encontrarse al lado de ella.

Ella sin dudarlo hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior. ¡Acostarse sin permiso en cama ajena!

-Hmm... Lo que no se sepa no afecta. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama y se arropaba.

La coordinadora se volteó de medio lado para observar al entrenador que dormía profundamente, al igual que la anterior noche, ésta empezó a dialogar en silencio.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien que duerma tan tranquilamente sea tan grosero y vanidoso? –preguntaba la chica algo resentida por la pelea que tuvo hace horas atrás.

Ésta solo suspiró para retomar su dialogo.

-¿Por qué eres así Paul? Yo solo quiero ser tú amiga… -dijo levemente y llevando su mano derecha al rostro del chico, tocándolo suavemente la mejilla de éste.

Como sufría de un grave caso de insomnio debido a que se levantaba desde hace años en la noche para entrenar, tenía un sueño pesado por lo que casi nada lo despertaba con facilidad.

La chica continuó sobando la mejilla del entrenador y sonriendo un poco, recordando el poco parentesco que eran él y Ash.

-Te pareces tanto a Ash pero a la vez tan diferente… Ojala pudiera tratarte tanto como a él, pero contigo es imposible. Nunca aceptas a nadie y tratas a todos como basura. –decía expresando diversos sentimientos como lástima, ira o felicidad, era una completa escena bipolar por parte de la chica.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ésta cayera dormida con su brazo reposando en la cara del chico.

La noche pasó en silencio y sin muchos pre-ángulos después de que la coordinadora se quedara dormida, al llegar el amanecer los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la pequeña ventana de la habitación iluminando el rostro del entrenador haciendo que despertara.

Éste cuando comenzaba a despertarse notó que había algo que oprimía su pecho y su barbilla además de que sentía un fuerte calor más de lo normal.

-Hmm… Maldición, me volví a quedar dormido. Ya llevo dos días que no entreno en la noche. –comentó en un tono bajo y entre bostezos.

El entrenador después de comentar para sigo mismo empezó a abrir mejor sus ojos para observar más con claridad el panorama y al ya estar un poco más despierto dirigió su mirada a ver si encontraba ese algo que oprimía gran parte de su cuerpo.

Éste lo primero que hizo fue desarropar toda la cama de un tiro con su brazo para llevarse una gran y descomunal sorpresa…

-¡¿Pero qué!? –fue lo que dijo al llevarse harta sorpresa, claro que su expresión la dijo en la mente para no hacer escándalo.

Allí se encontraba Dawn la cual dormía muy tranquilamente al lado de él. Su posición era muy serena y parecía a una bella princesa durmiendo suavemente, su brazo descansaba en el hombro del chico, su cabeza reposaba en la barbilla de éste y su demás cuerpo muy pegado al del entrenador.

Paul no podía describir la gran desesperación y molestia que sentía, por una parte quería despertarla y sacarla a patadas de la cama y por otra quería dejarla allí durmiendo tan tranquilamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios se trae ésta? ¡Ayer y hoy durmiendo conmigo! –reclamaba explicación el entrenador discutiendo en su mente. -¿Cómo es posible que sea tan atrevida y pasada? –seguía preguntándose sin hallar ninguna respuesta.

Éste sin dudarlo iba a despertarla y echarla del cuarto como si se tratase de un Pokémon salvaje, sin embargo se retuvo y la observó detalladamente por unos instantes.

-Hmm… -empezó a divulgar en un tono muy bajo para que la coordinadora no se despertara.

-No sé por qué… Pero siempre te veo distinta a otros. –comentó él, levantándose suavemente para no despertar a su infiltrada compañera.

El entrenador logró escurrirse de la chica y salió de la cama sin que ésta se moviera. Paul se lavó, se vistió y tomando sus partencias se fue del lugar.

Al pasar varias horas la coordinadora se despertó tranquilamente, como que si se tratase de un día cualquiera en su hogar.

Ella se estiró y bostezó varias veces para despejar la "flojera" que aún la rodeaba. La chica se llevó sus manos a sus ojos para restregárselos y poder observar mejor, por un momento creía que se encontraba en su hogar y en su cama hasta que ese pensamiento desapareció al ver la chaqueta de Paul de frente de ella.

Al ver esto, inmediatamente la invadió el miedo y la desesperación volteando la mirada al lado suyo y observar que estaba en la cama del entrenador y éste no.

-¡Santo Dios! –Exclamó llevándose las manos a su boca y tapándosela debido al gran terror que la tomó. -¡Dios, esto no puede ser! –¡Dijo quitando las sábanas de ella y levantándose velozmente de la cama! Y cayéndose…

-¡AUCH! ¿¡Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí!? –decía muy preocupada.

Ella se dirigió al baño a lavarse, ducharse, vestirse, tomar sus cosas y continuar con sus oraciones a Arceus a una velocidad enorme para dirigirse a la parte central del Centro Pokémon, que se encontraba en la planta debajo de la habitación.

Allí llegó a ver si encontraba a Paul aunque tampoco quería encontrarlo porque ¿Quién sabe qué le dijera? ¡Ni los Loudred ni Exploud se compararían antes el gran escándalo que de seguro le formaría el entrenador!

Dawn se concentró tanto en la búsqueda del chico que se le olvidó una pequeña cosa… -¡La Copa Wallace! –exclamó la chica aún más desesperada.

-¡Llegaré tarde! –volvió a exclamar fuertemente yendo a la salida del Centro Pokémon para poder tomar ruta a la Copa Wallace.

La coordinadora corría velozmente por la ruta mientras y rezaba que llegara a tiempo, lo cual acertó y llegó justo a tiempo pero se encontró con una inmensa cola de entrenadores y coordinadores inscribiéndose a la Copa.

-¡Ay no! ¡Hay mucha gente! –pensó algo decepcionada cuando una voz conocida la sacó de su pensamiento.

-¡Dee Dee! ¡Por aquí, ven! –la llamó Kenny muy alegremente desde la entrada, él ya había sido inscrito y cedió su puesto a su amiga para que se inscribiera, cosa que por golpe de suerte lo hizo rápido.

-¡Qué bueno qué estabas aquí Kenny! Por un momento creí que no lo lograría al ver a harta gente. –aclaró la chica.

-Sí, sí, yo estaba buscándote pero no te vi. ¡Por un momento creí que no vendrías! –expresó éste llevando sus manos a su cintura.

-Yo igual, es que me había quedado dormida… -mintió. -¡Pero no importa, ya estamos aquí así que ha ganar! –dijo alegremente y apretando sus puños.

-¡Así es Dee Dee! –concluyó éste para que ambos se dirigieran a sus respectivos puestos.

Esta vez la Copa Wallace se hizo de una manera distinta a las anteriores, se les concedieron números de grupo a cada participante. A Dawn le tocó el grupo A, número 4 por lo que le tocaba competir con el número 3 y el que hiciera la mejor presentación Pokémon pasaría a la segunda fase.

Todo esto ya se especulaba pero fue respondida por nada más que el anfitrión de la Copa, ¡Wallace!

Éste se presentó en la gran tarima central del campo de presentación y batalla dirigiendo un discurso a todos los participantes.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a la quinta participación de la Copa Wallace en la gran región de Johto! –dijo con fuerte animo y alegría alzando sus brazos a los aires. -¡Ésta temporada recibimos una gran participación por parte de ustedes, siendo la primera vez en que pasamos los 16 participantes! Ésta vez recibimos el doble… Nada más que 26 participantes lo cual nos impresionó mucho y más aún que la mayoría pertenecen a regiones apartadas a ésta. –aclaró.

-Debido a tanta participación se decidió hacer un ajuste al cronograma como ya lo habíamos informado hace dos días atrás, resulta que la Copa Wallace por primera vez en su historia ya no será hecha en un solo día si no que será durante toda la semana. ¡Empezamos hoy, lunes y terminaremos el domingo! Puesto que hay muchos y se tuvo que hacer distinto a lo planeado. –siguió aclarando Wallace.

-No tengo nada más que decirles, ¡Así que buena suerte a todos y disfruten esta gran región! –expresó el "maestro coordinador" despidiéndose de todos.

Dawn sorprendida por ver que será una Copa Wallace más larga y más dura que las otras solo dio un suspiro para aliviar su preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó Dee Dee? ¿Preocupada? –preguntó Kenny acercándose a ella.

-No, solo que estoy pensando lo dura que será esta vez la copa… -aclaró.

-Yo que tú si me preocuparía… Ya es tu turno de ir a escena y tú aquí como si nada. Jajaja. –se burló el chico a ver que la coordinadora andaba más despistada que nunca.

-¡Haaa! ¡Ya me toca! –dijo exaltándose a ver que si era cierto lo que le comentó el joven.

-Ay Dee Dee… Andas más despistada que nunca. ¡Será perfecto para poder vencerte fácil! –expresó el joven apretando sus puños y riendo.

Dawn no llevó su típico vestido de concursos por lo que tuvo que participar en su ropa casual de aventura.

Ella sacó a su fiel Pokémon Piplup, haciendo una gran participación con su chorro de agua y girando como una fuente impresionando al jurado y a la amena multitud que había en el lugar.

La presentación de Dawn finalizó y entró de nuevo a dentro para sentarse y ver a los siguientes en participar.

Los grupos eran del A hasta la G por lo que pasó un largo rato observando a todos los coordinadores que demostraban gran coordinación con sus Pokémon.

Al terminar todos Dawn observó que se dieron los resultados los cuales la alegró de que pasara a la segunda fase. Los perdedores se retiraban con un pequeño listón en recompensa de haber participado.

Por otra parte, en un lugar no muy alejado de allí se encontraba Paul recostado en un árbol observando en un gran televisor de la zona recreativa las presentaciones de la Copa Wallace.

A él no le gustaba ver tales cosas tan estúpidas y de gente perdedora pero por alguna razón extraña solo observó la presentación de la chica lo que lo ponía a cuestionarse.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué ando viendo esto? Los concursos son lo más patético que hay. –aclaró al terminar el video en que mostraba la presentación de Dawn.

Paul se despegó del árbol y se dirigió de nuevo a su entrenamiento que parecía más importante que los concursos.

Por su lado, Dawn felicitó a Kenny el cual éste también logró pasar a la segunda fase. El chico era del grupo C.

-¡Dee Dee ambos pasamos! ¡Ya Ancio que nos enfrentemos y lograr derrotarte! –expresó éste.

-Lo que tú digas Kenny. –dijo sin motivar más al joven.

-Bueno Dee Dee, la presentación de hoy fue muy larga y mira ya casi se hace de noche. –cambiaba el tema Kenny haciendo que la peli azul lo mirara confusa.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso? –preguntó sin entender el comentario de su amigo.

-Es que… Quería preguntarte ¿Si quisieras venir conmigo a quedarte a dormir en casa de mis tíos? ¡Haremos como una pijama como lo hacíamos antes! –dijo algo nervioso pero contento esperando que la chica aceptara.

No era secreto que el chico mostrara enamoramiento por ella pero tampoco era algo que Dawn lo tomara como juego, ella le incomodaba que Kenny viviera tras ella a cada rato aunque cuando eran pequeños disfrutaban hacerse los novios, cosa que nunca fue así.

Dawn mostró algo de incomodidad ante esto y le contestó con el mismo sentimiento.

-Ay Kenny… Es que… -por una parte la chica no quería decirle que no puesto que su mejor amigo y casi hermano de la infancia le ofrecía hogar y tal vez una habitación que no fuera como en la que había dormido últimamente, pero por otra parte no quería ir con él, ella disfrutaba dormir con Paul… Aunque éste ignorante, grosero, vanidoso y mal educado no supiera, ella sí y le gustaba de alguna extraña manera.

-Es que…. ¿Qué? –preguntó algo extrañado el chico.

-Es que ya tengo donde dormir Kenny. –respondió ella, claramente ocultando el que ella dormía con Paul.

Donde se estaba realizando la Copa Wallace estaba algo cerca del centro Pokémon por lo que no se sorprendió tal aparición.

Paul había pasado por el lugar solo por la simple curiosidad de ver a los patéticos coordinadores "alabarse" unos ante otros, cosa que repugnaba a Paul, éste se recostó a un árbol que se encontraba por allí al observar a Dawn platicando con aquel cosa barata o eso creía Paul, amigo de ella.

El entrenador se cruzó de brazos y empezó a oír la conversación que se podía escuchar claramente por donde él se encontraba.

-¡Vamos Dawn, anímate! ¡Ven a pasar la noche en la casa de mis tíos! ¡Jugaremos como lo hacíamos antes! ¿Qué dices? –seguía insistiendo, no quería cesar.

Dawn no sabía cómo decirle que NO, puesto que ya se hacía de noche y no quería hacer esperar a Paul así que se le ocurrió la idea de que hablaran en el centro Pokémon para así pensar en que decirle en el camino.

-Mejor hablemos en el centro Pokémon, Piplup necesita reponerse. –mintió.

Kenny se creyó el cuento de la coordinadora y aceptó en ir al centro Pokémon con ella, por otra parte Paul parecía algo irritado y molesto aunque sin saber la causa.

Éste se despegó del árbol y los siguió sigilosamente para que no se percataran de su presencia.

Al llegar al Centro Pokémon ya era de noche por lo cual todos los que habían participado en la Copa Wallace ya se había agrupado nuevamente en él para descansar para la segunda fase que se haría el día de mañana.

Dawn al llegar lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada a todos lados a ver si podía observar a Paul cosa que no fue así, por alguna razón lo buscaba y ni ella ni Arceus sabían por qué.

-¿Y bien Dee Dee? ¿Qué decidiste por fin? ¿Vendrás conmigo? –preguntó nuevamente.

Dawn ya no soportó más y no tuvo más opción que mentir nuevamente. –Me gustaría Kenny pero el problema es que tengo una habitación aquí y no quiero dejarla. –aclaró.

Esa respuesta solo sorprendió a un entrenador que se ocultaba entre las sombras para evitar su presencia.

-Ahh… Bueno Dee Dee, si cambias de opinión me dices, bueno ya me voy mis tíos se enojarán si llego tarde. ¡Nos vemos Dee Dee! –se despidió algo decepcionado, él quería que ella pasara la noche con él a ver si la enamoraba, cosa que no pasaría ni en los sueños de un Snorlax.

Dawn suspiró al ver tremendo alivio que la invadió, al fin se había ido Kenny. Ella no quería que se enterara que estaba durmiendo con ¡Paul! Eso destrozaría e incluso haría que lo invadiera la locura al chico y mucho menos quería decirle a Paul que iba a dormir con Kenny, si no ¿Quién sabe qué haría ese hombre tan amargado?

La coordinadora se encontraba en dos líneas hasta que la saco de sus pensamientos una voz fría.

-¿Así que te ibas a dormir con ese? –preguntó algo irritado pero limitado antes sus acciones.

La peli azul se sobre exaltó al ver a Paul allí frente de ella y con una mirada clavada en ella.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, ¡Él había escuchado la plática que había entablado con Kenny!

-Hee…ee… ¡Eso no te importa! –le gritó cruzando sus brazos y volteándose de medio lado a él.

-Cierto, pero como dije antes, tú estás bajo mi techo por lo que haces lo que yo digo. –aclaró.

-¿¡Tú techo!? ¡Que yo sepa éste es el Centro Pokémon, no el centro de Paul! –expresó la chica un tanto irritada.

-Nah, como sea… Vámonos, ya tengo sueño. –afirmó el entrenador llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos y retirándose.

Dawn lo siguió algo enfadada, ya estaba cansada de la falta de respeto del chico.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación todo ocurrió igual que las noches anteriores, se ducharon, se cepillaron, se vistieron, acomodaron sus pertenecías, entre más para poder dormir tranquilamente.

La coordinadora empezó a hacer su cama improvisada solo para engañar al entrenador o eso creía ella, el chico ya sabía que ella se subiría en mitad de la noche en su cama para dormir, él nunca dejó la idea de que ella era muy superficial y que no dormía en esas circunstancias.

El entrenador no dijo nada y se acostó normalmente en su cama pero no para dormirse, solo para aparentarlo y así cazar a la coordinadora.

Todo fue normal, el cuarto a oscura, sin luna y a mitad de la noche Dawn se levantó como lo hacía las 2 anteriores noches, ella se acostó en la cama de Paul y se acomodó creyendo que éste se encontraba dormido pero no era así.

La coordinadora se volteó quedando de frente a Paul, el cual seguía haciéndose el dormido pero era imposible percatarse de eso ya que estaba muy oscuro e imposible ver.

Continuará.


	6. Capítulo 6

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta es solo una posible historia.

Espero que les guste.

PD: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, MIREYA DXC y Kari McCartney un beso a ustedes.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 6**

Paul estuvo alrededor de 2 horas fingiendo dormir solo para 'cazar' a la joven coordinadora que ya lo había tomado como juego el subirse a su cama y dormir con él, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que provocaría. Aún así Paul no se enfadó más que cuando se enteró de tal falta de respeto e indignación de parte de la peli azul.

La coordinadora al pasar varias horas se levantó de su cama improvisada para acostarse en la cama de éste, acomodándose y quedando de medio lado con mirada hacia él concluyó con un.

-Buenas noches… Paul. –dijo en voz baja creyendo que su compañero se encontraba dormido, cosa que no era así.

El entrenador solo lo impactó levemente pero suficiente para que meditara el asunto.

Él tenía a una chica que nunca la había tratado como alguien cercana o simplemente como una conocida, no. Aparte de eso solo la ignoraba como siempre hacia con todos y todo a su alrededor, cosa que no le importaba que pensaran de él solo vivía para tener los Pokémon más fuertes y ser el maestro Pokémon más poderoso de todos.

No tenía tiempo para estupideces como amistades y ese tipo de afecciones. Sin embargo no podía negar que miraba a esa coordinadora distinto a otros y otras por lo que siguió cuestionándose para resolver esa incógnita que empezaba a atormentarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible qué esté aquí como si nada? –dejaba fluir sus pensamientos al mismo momento en que dirigía su mirada a la coordinadora que reposaba al lado de él, como se encontraba oscuro el lugar era imposible ver más allá de su nariz pero él sabía bien que estaba allí, durmiendo.

-¿Qué dirigía Reggie si me viera así? De seguro se burlaría y no pararía de llamarme débil y patético… Como él. –continuaba pensando y tratando de quitarse el tormento que lo invadía.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos puesto que se quedó dormido ya que no podía escapar de la gran comodidad que sentía su cuerpo cuando esa molesta coordinadora se acostaba con él, de alguna extraña manera 'acomodaba' la cama de éste y hacia que fuera acogedora y cálida tal vez al punto de que calentara ese frío corazón que latía en él.

Más tarde esa misma noche el entrenador se acomodó volteándose de medio lado y quedando en una postura muy interesante, el joven misteriosamente comenzó a despertar creyendo que ya había amanecido, cosa que no fue así.

Paul nuevamente comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho y en su barbilla al igual que en la mañana anterior no dudó de que se trataba.

La coordinadora apoyaba su cabeza en la barbilla del chico y abrazándolo dejaba caer en él un fuerte calor que lo rodeaba casi igual que un Infernape en llamas. El entrenador al seguir medio dormido no ignoró esto y se acomodó 'mejor', rodeando su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la chica y apoyándola más en él.

-Maldita sea… Debería levantarme de aquí e ir a entrenar… ¿¡Pero por qué no quiero!? No quiero levantarme de aquí, desde que tengo memoria nunca he dormido tan bien y tan acogedor como ahora. –balbuceaba en su mente puesto que aún seguía casi dormido.

El chico se quedó dormido ya que le parecía un placentero en abrazar a esa molestosa e insensata coordinadora, como había escuchado por allí la frase; "Si nadie se entera, no afecta" -especulaba cosas que tal vez se lamentara algún día. Sin embargo ese día no era hoy así que solo prosiguió su sueño.

Ya en la mañana, Paul despertó debido a los rayos solares que iluminaban su rostro, éste hizo igual que el día anterior y levantándose lentamente y con cautela para no despertar a la chica.

Sin embargo esta vez hizo una pausa y se quedó observándola por unos instantes.

-No se ve tan molesta y desagradable del todo. –dijo en su mente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa y contemplando la escena.

Paul se levantó completamente pero antes de irse dio una mirada por última vez a la chica e inexplicablemente la ¡Arropó! Cosa que ni Arceus explicaría tal acción.

El chico se fue de allí dejando la habitación a la chica que dormía tan placenteramente y soñaba en diversas cosas que hacían dibujar una sonrisa en ella.

Ya alrededor de las 10:00, ella despertó bruscamente al soñar que Paul se había despertado antes que ella, cosa que fue así.

-¡Dios! ¡No de nuevo! –expresó alterada tratando de quitarse las sábanas y colocándose las pantuflas a una velocidad increíble, ella hizo todo igual que el día anterior para salir del Centro Pokémon a la Copa Wallace.

Ella esta vez no pensó tanto en el chico, ya que si dos veces se levantó primero que ella y esas dos veces no dijo absolutamente nada es que quizás no le molestó el que ella durmiera con él.

Al llegar al escenario de la Copa Wallace notó que algunos participantes entablaban una conversación que le llamó la atención inmediatamente, la coordinadora caminó hacia ellos pero fue exaltada por una voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba…

-Hacía ya su tiempo en que no te veía, hermosa Dawn. –habló una voz fría y algo siniestra lo que erizó el pelo de la chica.

-¡Conway! –exclamó ella al voltearse y verlo.

Dawn como era de habitual se asustaba cuando éste la saludaba tan siniestramente.

-¡Conway! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –preguntó algo eufórica la chica.

El entrenador vestía con su ropa de siempre y al igual que su ropa seguía con sus mismas expresiones y gestos.

Una de ellas era el típico ajuste de gafas, el cual se llevaba su mano a sus gafas para acomodárselas mientras hablaba.

-Verás mi hermosa Dawn, vine a participar a la Copa Wallace la que desgraciadamente llegué tarde debido que se llenó mucho más rápido de lo que calculé… Aún así mis esperanzas no se perdieron y misteriosamente un participante renunció debido a que se sintió mal por razones extrañas jeje… -respondía con su típica voz macabra y de 'sabelotodo'.

-Así que Wallace y sus allegados no tuvieron más opción que inscribirme debido a que su torneo se llenó tanto que si faltaba uno arruinaría todo. –aclaró el entrenador.

-Ahh… Ok. Supongo que ahora serás mi rival. –comentó la chica.

-Así es Dawn, pero no te preocupes, ¡Ganaré la Copa Wallace para ti! –dijo muy motivado llevando su puño a lo alto.

Dawn se incomodó por el momento pero rápidamente fue distraída por otro conocido…

-¡Hola Kenny! –saludó con la mano y riéndole.

El chico se le acercó muy felizmente a la coordinadora la cual la veía más hermosa que nunca cosa que hizo molestar al entrenador.

Conway se cruzó de brazos y se giró de medio lado para presenciar la conversación que iban a tener esos dos.

-¡¿Cómo estás hoy Dee Dee?! ¿¡Lista para el próximo desafío!? –preguntó entusiasmado.

La chica iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida por el extrovertido entrenador.

-¡Así es, se encuentra bien y lista pero sobre todo dispuesta a ganar! –habló por ella el cual se asomó por su hombro.

-Oye… ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Kenny algo extrañado debido al hecho de que no lo conocía ni Dawn había hablado de él.

-Soy Conway, mucho gusto. Soy un entrenador y experto Pokémon que hoy vino a participar en la Copa Wallace la que ganaré para Dawn. –expresó con una disposición que brilla en sus ojos.

Kenny se enojó ante esto, ya que no era secreto que él fuera celoso.

Le contestó con algo de enojo y apuntándolo con su dedo. -¡Oye tú ¿Qué traes?! ¿Cómo es eso que ganarás la Copa para Dawn?

La escena era muy incómoda para la chica, ¡Sus dos amigos se estaban peleando por ella! Para ella, no era secreto que Kenny ni Conway sintiera atracción hacia ella ya que en el pasado Conway vivía alabándola y ayudándola ante todo lo que podía y no podía pero extrañamente esta vez vino como que algo, ¿Motivado?

Con Kenny era casi igual, él desde pequeña edad vivía puro con Dawn, se vestían iguales y hacían todo tipo de cosas las cuales disfrutaban pero ella nunca lo vio más allá que un amigo o hermano de la infancia. Cosa que Kenny le molestaba.

-Como sea chico, te digo que desde hoy eres el enemigo. –aclaró Conway regresando el enojo apuntando a Kenny.

-¿Yo el enemigo? ¡Escucha amigo, yo… ¡ -fue interrumpido por su amiga, la cual parecía algo hartada por la situación.

-¡Ya dejen su pelea para otra ocasión, será mejor que entremos porque si no nos descalificarán! –aclaró enojada.

Los dos jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos por su enojo y asintieron a su amiga para entrar al escenario sin más demoras.

Luego de batallas y presentaciones le tocó el turno a Dawn de combatir contra el número 1 de su grupo, el cual dio una buena batalla pero fue vencido por el Quilava de la coordinadora.

Lo mismo ocurre con Conway y Kenny los que logran ganar igualmente. Conway por ser un 'infiltrado' está en el grupo B quedando Dawn del A, Conway del B y finalmente Kenny del C.

Después de un día largo al igual que el anterior, los 3 participante salen del escenario para descansar puesto que hay una regla que impide que se marchen los participantes antes de que concluya la temporada.

Los chicos se dirigen al centro Pokémon para darles un descanso a sus Pokémon que bien merecido ganaron.

Sin embargo en todo el camino Conway discutía con Kenny, llamándolo enemigo e infiltrado cuando era todo lo contrario. Dawn algo cansada por las estúpidas peleas de estos solo optó por taparse los oídos y continuar su camino.

No muy lejos de allí…

-Electivire, ¡Trueno! –Ordenó el frío entrenador a un poderoso Electivire, el cual descargó su poder a un enorme Machamp.

-¡No, Machamp! –gritó un coordinador al ver como perdía su Machamp ante la furia del poder de Electivire.

-Bien… -dijo Paul regresando su Pokémon a su Poké bola.

-Pero aún así no es suficiente, necesito ganarles a entrenadores poderosos si quiero ganar fácilmente ante Brandon. –pensó él.

Paul decidió en regresar al Centro Pokémon puesto que todo el día se la pasó combatiendo y entrenando así que sus Pokémon merecían un descanso. Pero antes de irse decidió tomar un poco de helado en un puesto de venta de la zona.

Dicho y hecho Paul compró un pequeño helado y se sentó por allí cerca para disfrutarlo y admirar un poco el paisaje, en el pudo notar a una pareja que disfrutaba el ambiente al igual que él. El entrenador no pudo negar que no sentía algo de curiosidad por esa pareja porque misteriosamente se parecían a dos personas que él había visto.

La chica era peli azul con el cabello largo y liso y el chico algo alto y con cabellos lila ponían a Paul pensativo. Ese chico parecía algo serio y amargado y la chica todo lo contrario pero aún así ambos parecían llevarse excelente uno hacia el otro.

Al pasar varios minutos el entrenador terminó su helado y se levantó del lugar para proseguir su camino al centro Pokémon.

Éste misteriosamente fue invadido por pensamientos de la escena que presenció hace poco. En realidad esas dos personas parecían recordarle a dos que conocían… Pero rápidamente borró ese pensamiento.

Al llegar al centro Pokémon lo primero que observó fue a la gran horda de entrenadores y coordinadores llorando y despidiéndose puesto que algunos ya perdieron la Copa Wallace y ya no había más necesidad de quedarse en la región por lo que el lugar comenzaba a fastidiar a Paul.

-Pero que patéticos. –comentó al ver las escenas.

El chico se dirigió hacia la enfermera Joy para darle sus Pokémon y que los curara pero en ese momento notó algo curioso, muy cerca de él se encontraba la entrenadora de espaldas hacia él hablando con dos patéticos e insignificantes coordinadores.

Paul se limitó un poco ante su curiosidad y solo se concentró en la enfermera Joy pero aún así escuchando todo lo que platicaban.

-Ya deja de fastidiar hombre… -dijo Kenny cruzándose de brazos.

-Shhh… -lo mandó a callar Conway. –Yo no hablo con el enemigo. –aclaró.

-Vamos chicos… Ya dejen de pelear… -intentaba calmarlos Dawn, cosa inútil.

-Pero Dee Dee, ¿Cómo es que dejas que éste tipo te viva acosando? ¿Qué no te molesta o qué? –preguntaba enojado el chico de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Acosándola? ¿Yo? El único acosador aquí eres tú, que solo vive fingiendo protección hacia ella. –comentó Conway.

Kenny iba a contestarle nuevamente, pero lo interrumpió Dawn con un grito.

-¡Paren ya! ¡Dios! –exclamó llevando sus puños hacia abajo.

Por su parte, Paul parecía algo molesto debido a lo que escuchaba. En sí, era claro que esos dos se estaban peleando por ella cosa que inexplicablemente le dio desagrado e irritación pero aún más al escuchar lo último.

-Pero Dawn, ¿Es que es tan difícil entender que yo solo quiero ganar esta Copa por ti? –la pregunta de Conway irritó aún más al entrenador que solo descargó su desagrado ante la Poké bola de su Torterra apretándola fuertemente.

Dawn ya se encontraba más que irritada también, porque ella odiaba que la molestaran e incomodaran a cada rato por lo que se vio obligada a retirarse de ellos con enojo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya me cansaron los dos! –dijo volteándose y caminando lejos de ellos, pero estúpidamente chocó contra alguien…

-¡Paul! –exclamó muy sorprendida y asustada, puesto que lo único que le faltara eran las groserías de éste. –Paul, yo… -trató de disculparse por a ver chocado contra él y tratando de apartarse.

Conway y Kenny al ver que ella lo conocía inmediatamente hablaron diciendo muchas idioteces que por culpa de ellos mismos las decían…

-¡Oye, discúlpate con la dama! –aclaró Conway acomodándose sus anteojos.

-¡Ya deja tus falsas caballerosidades, Conway! ¿Estás bien Dee Dee? –comentó y preguntó Kenny.

Dawn solo optó por no decir nada y observar al frío entrenador que la había tomado para que no se cayera al recibir el golpe, por su parte Paul parecía más que irritado y desagradado por la escena.

-Deberías mirar mejor por donde caminas, niña. –comentó él hacia Dawn.

Inmediatamente Conway y Kenny se enojaron ante la falta de respeto de éste y como ambos estaban artos el uno hacia el otro se desquitaron con Paul…

-¡Oye tú, deberías fijarte en lo que dices! –aclaró Conway acomodándose nuevamente sus gafas y mirando fijamente a Paul.

Kenny iba a decir algo parecido pero se retuvo cuando vio la fría mirada del entrenador que inmediatamente las clavó en ellos.

-¿Qué cosa se supone que son ustedes dos? –preguntó en tono burlón el chico.

-¡¿Qué dices!? –preguntó Kenny en una postura que recordaba mucho a Ash.

Dawn rápidamente supo lo peor que sería que se toparan cara a cara Kenny y Conway con Paul así que decidió apartarlos para que no se avecinara algo.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Oigan! –gritó ella metiéndose en el medio de los 3.

-Ya es algo tarde, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir todos, eh? –preguntó mirando a los jóvenes que mostraban desagrado los uno hacia los otros.

-Tal vez tengas razón Dee Dee. –dijo el coordinador calmándose y tomando postura.

-Supongo que es cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar. –comentó Conway que al igual que Kenny optó por retomar su postura, cosa que ni Arceus sabe si tiene.

Por otro lado Paul seguía firme dispuesto a no ceder ante nada, él sabía bien que esos dos perdedores querían una batalla y no iba a retroceder, no ahora que quería desahogarse un poco.

Dawn sabía lo que quería ya que lo conoció bien como para saber en qué pensaba, así trató de convencerlo con algo que metió la pata…

-Paul, ¡Deja ya! ¡Vámonos a la habitación! –este comentario hizo que se sonrojara y se exaltara, ella no quería decir algo así pero estúpidamente lo hizo, cosa que sobre exaltó mucho a los amigos de ella.

Paul por su parte no dijo nada ni hizo nada, pero lo emocionó un poco debido a que de seguro esos dos ahora si se enojarían y lo retarían a algo.

Kenny se sorprendió a punto de no decir nada y algo frustrado rompió el hielo con un gran enojo. -¿¡Dee Dee cómo es eso de "Vámonos a la habitación!?

Conway también se frustró e inmediato preguntó desesperado. -¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

La coordinadora no sabía que decir, estaba eufórica. Tanto que se llevó sus manos a su boca tapándosela ante tal reguera que había causado.

-Ya la escucharon, dijo claramente que fuéramos a mí habitación. ¿Algún problema? -preguntó con ironía y frialdad Paul.

Kenny no tenía emociones para expresar lo que sentía.

-¡Dee Dee me dijiste que tenías habitación propia y negaste mi invitación en quedarte en la casa de mis tíos! –expresó fuertemente Kenny.

Conway también se había quedado eufórico y sin emociones para expresar dejó escapar su enojo.

-¡Vine a Johto solo por el simple hecho de conquistar a la hermosa Dawn, y me llevo la sorpresa que anda acostándose con éste tipo!

Dawn se enojó y quiso tener cartas en el asunto, así que les contestó seriamente.

-¡Ya dejen de decir estupideces, yo solo me hospedo en la habitación de Paul por el simple hecho de que no hubieran más habitaciones en el Centro Pokémon y él muy amablemente me ofreció la suya! –aclaró muy enojada.

-Pero Dee Dee me negaste irte a dormir en casa de mis tíos, ¡Allá te hubiera ofrecido habitación propia! –exclamó Kenny buscando terminar sus sentimientos.

-¡Es lo mismo Kenny, yo ni conozco a tus tíos y te viniste a aparecer ya al otro día en que me quedé con Paul así que no tienes derecho en venir a regañarme! ¡Y mucho menos tú Conway que por amigos que seamos tampoco tienes derecho en reclamarme! –concluyó la coordinadora.

Paul parecía sorprendido e impresionado ante tal carácter que tuvo la coordinadora, en verdad parecía molesta pero no iba a dejar que ella hablara por él y mucho menos que lo 'defendiera' o eso creía.

-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con perdedores. Ya pronto se acerca mi gran batalla y no me desahogaré con ustedes. –finalizó Paul yéndose del lugar.

Paul dejó a los 3 jóvenes allí, él no sabía por qué había reaccionado así por gente extraña y ajena a él, sin embargo no iba a dejar que se metieran con él.

Pero… ¿Será que su reacción fue por celos?

-¡¿Celos?! ¿¡De qué!? –preguntó exaltado Paul ya acostado en su cama mirando al techo, últimamente se la vivía debatiendo consigo mismo y sin encontrar ninguna respuesta.

El fue interrumpido al ver que la coordinadora entraba por la puerta algo sigilosa porque creyó que éste dormía.

Dawn cerró la puerta, se fue al baño, se duchó y entre más cosas para ir a oscuras a acomodar su "cama" cuando fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

-¿Para qué colocarás tú cama? –preguntó fríamente.

La coordinadora se exaltó ante esto ya que creyó que estaba dormido así que le preguntó entre palabras.

-Q..u…¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé para qué colocas tú cama en el suelo si al final te acostarás al lado mío. –aclaró.

Dawn no tenía aliento ante esto, ¡El ya sabía! ¡No podía creerlo! Sin nada que decir ante el gran susto y miedo que la invadió Paul decidió continuar hablando.

-Porque últimamente disfrutas el subirte a mí cama y dormir en ella. –finalizó.

La coordinadora siguió sin decir nada y muy asustada trató de defenderse, cosa que no le ayudó en nada.

-Ni te defiendas, yo sé muy bien tú falta de respeto en meterte en mi cama a media noche, pero no importa. Desde un principio sabía que eras muy dependiente. –dijo volteándose de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hagas lo que hagas no me afecta. Buenas noches. –concluyó el chico.

Dejando a una Dawn sin palabras ni emociones.

Continuará.


	7. Capítulo 7

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Esta es una posible historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

PD: Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, Kari y MIREYA un cordial beso a ustedes dos.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 7**

Dawn se sentía muy triste y decepcionada debido a la escena que presenció hace poco, dos de sus amigos estuvieron peleando por ella todo el día cosa que la incomodaba y de paso la actitud desagradable de Paul lo empeoró más y para acabar ella metió la pata diciéndoles que dormía con él.

La coordinadora solo suspiró y se quedó tal como estaba, parada y sin hacer nada tratando de aliviarse a sí misma, no sabía qué hacer puesto que Paul se enteró que ésta se colaba a mitad de la noche en su cama y dormía con él que por un momento quiso dormir en el suelo, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te quedarás allí toda la noche? –preguntó algo burlón el chico.

Dawn dirigió su mirada hacia él, mostrando un rostro de sorpresa.

Paul pudo notar a la chica debido que la luz de la luna la rodeó e iluminaba la habitación.

El entrenador estaba de medio lado, dándole la espalda a la chica y de brazos cruzados e indignado por lo que iba a comentar.

-Responde, ¿Te quedarás allí toda la noche o te acostarás? –preguntó algo friolento.

Dawn solo respondió entre gafadas puesto que no sabía que decir ante tal incomoda escena. –Y…o… N…o s… -decía pero fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

-Solo cállate y acuéstate, que sé que quieres dormir en esta cama. –aclaró éste dándole un espacio en la cama, pero aún así conservando su postura de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda.

La peli azul muy sonrojada obedeció la indirecta del entrenador y se acercó lentamente a su cama, la cual parecía muy cómoda y blanda. Ésta se sentó con la misma velocidad y se acomodó metiendo sus piernas dentro de la sábana y tapándose con ella hasta el cuelo.

Nunca había estado tan sonrojada de hecho la última vez fue cuando Conway alagó tanto a ella como a su Piplup pero el sentimiento de aquel momento era muy diferente al que sentía ahora.

El chico parecía algo incomodo con la situación aunque ya sabía que ella se colaba en su cama y dormía con él, esta vez los dos estaban conscientes de ello y no dormidos o fingiendo…

Por la mente de Paul solo pasaban discusiones y regaños hacia él mismo, como ¿El Por qué estaba permitiendo eso? O ¿Acaso ella hacia una influencia en él? No negaba que la tratara diferente a los demás, pero no era excusa para permitir tal escena.

-Si me viera Reggie o Ash… De seguro se reirían ante mi gran debilidad. –pensaba este algo molesto.

-No puedo creer esto, ¡Paul me pidió que durmiera con él! –decía muy exaltada la chica en su mente, a tal punto que se estremecía y hacia acelerar su corazón.

Los dos no dijeron nada y no necesitaban decir nada por lo que la noche fue silenciosa y rápida aunque para ellos no tanto.

Ya en la mañana típicamente se despertó Paul primero, levantándose y estirándose para ir a entrenar ya que su preciado día de revancha ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Éste antes de irse observó a la coordinadora la cual se veía muy bonita algo que él no negaba pero imposible de admitir y mucho menos ante ella.

Paul dibujó una pequeña sonrisa casi nula, para doblarse un poco hacia abajo quedando muy cerca de ella… Su mirada se concentraba en el rostro de esta, aunque nunca fuera capaz de admitir o valorar algo se sentía muy renovado desde que ella dormía con él, ya habían pasado varias noches en que no dormía solo y misteriosamente no se sentía enojado, perturbado o vanidoso, bueno no tanto como lo normal.

-¿Por qué hago todo esto? Estoy aquí observándola, algo que jamás haría ya que no es de mí interés alguno los demás… Pero aún así, desde hace tiempo me preguntaba ¿Por qué una chica como ella convivía con un grupo de perdedores? –meditaba él mientras observaba el delicado y hermoso rostro de la coordinadora, la cual dormía tranquilamente.

-Reggie últimamente convivía más con la líder de gimnasio de Rocavelo, algo raro en él. No sé exactamente que se ven los dos ya que ella también parece mostrarle algo de afecto. –muy misteriosamente pensó el chico en cosas como el afecto y esas cosas que para él solo eran señal de debilidad y distracción.

El entrenador solo optó por arropar a la chica, la cual estaba casi toda desarropada y que misteriosamente esa noche durmió con la ropa casual puesta.

-Hmm… -dijo en voz muy baja el chico al terminar de arroparla.

Paul se levantó de su posición y se fue a entrenar el cual ansiaba gratamente.

Al pasar ya varios minutos, éste había llegado a la zona recreativa la cual estaba llena de coordinadores y entrenadores practicando para su hora en la Copa Wallace.

-Jum… Entrenadores baratos. –comentó el chico mostrando desagrado ante la escena.

Ya estaba a punto de sacar a sus Pokémon cuando una voz lo hizo concentrarse en ella, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar de donde venía.

-¡Oye tú! –siguió exclamándole la voz.

-¿Pero quién se atreve a interrumpir mi entrenamiento? –decía éste algo irritado.

-¡Oye tú! –finalmente la voz llegó detrás de éste.

-¡Tú! ¿Paul, cierto? –preguntó la 'voz' la cual provenía de nada más y nada menos que de Conway el cual lo esperaba desde hace un rato.

Paul lo reconoció al instante ya que lo recordó de la discusión de la noche anterior, cosa que lo incomodó de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó esta vez él.

-¡Vine a desafiarte a una batalla Pokémon! Así podré demostrar la gran concentración, coordinación y fuerza de mis Pokémon a la hermosa Dawn. –aclaró él.

Paul colocó una expresión de desagrado ante lo último que dijo el entrenador ese, así que le contestó con tal emoción.

-Mis Pokémon no desperdiciarán energía alguna antes Pokémon de tal persona… -comentó con un tono burlón y haciendo su típica postura, de llevarse las manos a sus bolsillos y cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo o qué?! –Conway sabía que ningún entrenador se resistiría ante tal insulto.

Conway acertó ya que inmediatamente Paul clavó su mirada en él para asentir y amenazándolo al sacar una Poké bola.

-¡Qué así sea! –Dijo nuevamente el chico de gafas para luego cambiar su expresión de emoción siniestra a otra… -Oye pero… Dawn no está aquí para verme ganar. –aclaró lo obvio y mostrando algo de disgusto haciendo un pequeño berrinche, el cual hacia recordar mucho a Barry.

Sin embargo su escenita rápidamente desapareció al ver que de la nada aparecía la coordinadora llevando entre sus brazos a su Piplup y caminando con alegría.

-¡Oye Dawn! –le gritó el entrenador de gafas a la chica, haciéndole señas de todo tipo y casi una de humo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué tipo de mente tendrá tipos como éste? Pensó inmediato la coordinadora que la incomodó de por sí.

-Conway ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué haces con Paul? –preguntó algo desconcentrada la chica.

-Verás mi hermosa Dawn, debido al acontecimiento que pasó el día y la noche de ayer. Decidí probarte mi gran dominio Pokémon, ¡Venciendo a éste nuevo enemigo! –aclaró él apuntando con su dedo a Paul.

Dawn de inmediato se frustró e incomodó aún más, ya que cualquier cosa que alguien hablara de algún tema o relación de ella con el frío entrenador la incomodaba enormemente.

-¡¿Pero tan temprano y ya vas a empezar?! –nuevamente preguntó la chica, pero esta vez más exaltada.

Paul apretó su puño y habló ante que hablara el molesto entrenador. -¡Ya basta! Tú amigo quiere probar algo y que de cualquier modo será buen calentamiento para mi batalla contra Brandon. –aclaró.

-¡Muy bien! Dawn apártate y observa bien como coordinado mis Pokémon. ¡Esta batalla la ganaré por ti! –exclamó el de lentes, sacando primero a Slowking.

Por su parte, Paul dio un pequeño suspiro de decepción. Ya que sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso…

-Ve Magmortar… -dijo él sacando a su poderoso Magmortar.

Conway rió un poco ante tal elección.

-Veo que eres un entrenador torpe, vez que saco a un tipo agua y tú eliges a un tipo Fuego. Supongo que debes estar muy loco por Dawn. –el pequeño comentario que hizo Conway molestó a ambos, sobre todo a Paul.

-¡Silencio! ¡Magmortar usa Humo! –ordenó éste, seguido de un espectáculo humo que rodeaba la zona hecho por el Pokémon de éste.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que con eso ganarás? ¡Slowking usa Hidropulso! –ordenó Conway.

El Slowking de Conway usó Hidropulso apenas logró visualizar al Magmortar ante tanto humo, al ser este ataque tipo agua tanto Conway como su Pokémon esperaban ganar. Cosa que no fue así.

El Magmortar de Paul recibió el daño directo de Hidropulso pero a pesar de todo esto apenas lo sintió, asombrando mucho a Conway a su Slowking y en especial a Dawn.

-¡Wow! Magmortar tiene una defensa increíble! –expresó Dawn impresionada por tal defensa, e incluso su Piplup tan bien mostraba asombro.

-Magmortar, ¡Puño de fuego! –

El Magmortar de Paul atacó nuevamente, golpeando fuertemente con su puño al Slowking de Conway, teóricamente ese ataque no debió lastimarlo nada pero había un Az bajo todo eso, debido al anterior ataque de Magmortar (Humo) envenenó a Slowking, recibiendo tanto el daño de Puño de fuego como el de envenenamiento causando su debilitación de inmediato.

-¡Wow! ¡Paul acabó con el Pokémon de Conway de un solo golpe! –seguía impresionada la chica.

Conway por su parte hizo un ligero berrinche para reincorporarse y continuar la batalla.

-¡Haa! ¡Esto aún no termina! ¡Adelante Dusknoir! –envió a su segundo Pokémon.

Paul regresó a su Magmortar a la Poké bola, aunque él solo acabaría con los Pokémon del retador aún así quería calentar a los demás.

-Ve Electivire. –llamó a su fiel Electivire.

-¡Electivire! –exclamó su nombre el Pokémon saludando misteriosamente a la coordinadora. Esto se debe a que no la había visto desde los acontecimientos en la liga Sinnoh y aún la recordaba.

-¿Electivire, eh? ¡Adelante Dusknoir, usa Golpe Trueno! –ordenó Conway.

El Dusknoir de éste obedeció y atacó al Electivire de Paul con Puño trueno, el cual lo detuvo como si nada y absorbió el poder para luego descargárselo con un Trueno.

Tal como salió, se fue el Dusknoir de Conway, siendo debilitado de un golpe algo parecido al Slowking.

-¡Re wow! ¡Electivire se ha hecho aún más fuerte! –exclamó aún más sorprendida la chica.

Piplup también parecía impresionado.

-¡No puede ser! No importa, aún confío en mi último Pokémon. ¡Ve Lickilicky! –sacó a su último Pokémon.

Paul ya estaba más que aburrido así que no cambió a su Pokémon.

-Ya basta, ya me cansé. ¡Electivire acaba con Gigaimpacto! –

Electivire se lanzó fuertemente al Lickilicky de Conway con un poderoso Gigaimpacto, pero Conway no trataba de perder así que le ordenó contraatacar con Atactrueno cosa que le fue inútil. El gigaimpacto acabó con el ataque del Pokémon y chocó con éste ocasionando el Knock Out fácilmente.

-¡Wow! ¡Paul acabó con los Pokémon de Conway fácilmente! ¡Increíble! –exclamaba sin aliento la chica.

-¡Hay no! ¡No puede ser, ahora tengo que llevar a mis Pokémon al centro! ¡Haa! –expresó el chico de gafas decepcionado al perder, así que tomó sus Pokémon y se fue de allí.

-Jmm… Pero que pérdida de tiempo. –comentó Paul.

Dawn se acercó al entrenador muy sorprendida al ver cómo le daba su merecido a su amigo. -¡Paul, wow! ¡Tus Pokémon son re fuertes! –dijo emocionada y contenta la coordinadora.

El chico solo la miró de reojo para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y responderle con un. –Por su puesto.

La chica solo sonreía amablemente, cosa que incomodó al entrenador y para ocultar eso le preguntó con un tono frío. -¿Se te ofrece algo? –

-No… Pues, sí, no. –respondía llamando la incomodidad…

-¿Es qué nunca hablas sin trabarte? –nuevamente preguntó.

-No empieces con tus groserías, oye. –exclamó llamando esta vez al enojo.

-Solo dime ¿Qué necesitas? Ya ha pasado media hora y aún no he entrenado. –aclaró el chico.

Dawn se exaltó puesto que si había pasado ya su tiempo desde que salió del centro Pokémon, pero no creyó que tanto así que no le dijo lo que quería decirle.

-¡Cielos es verdad! ¡Llegaré tarde a la Copa Wallace! ¡Nos vemos Paul! –se despidió yéndose de allí a una velocidad enorme.

Paul solo quedó muy extrañado y algo confundido.

-Jmm… Mujeres. –dijo llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos y tratar de entrenar.

Algo apartado del lugar en otra región se encontraba el hermano de Paul, Reggie el cual disfrutaba uno de sus días con lo que compartía con una chica de cabellos rosados contemplando la playa.

-A veces me sorprende lo diferente que eres de tú hermanito, Reggie. –dijo la peli-rosado.

-Jejeje. –se rió ruborizado el chico y rascándose su nuca ante tal emoción. –Supongo que Paul nunca fue alguien que disfrutara la vida. –comentó.

-Pero tú eres su hermano mayor, ¡Deberías ayudarlo y hacer que salga adelante! –exclamó la chica.

-Si pues… Pero él nunca quiere que me meta en su vida, aunque muchas veces me lo he tratado de imaginar con alguien. ¡Jajaja! –rió nuevamente.

-Su cumpleaños será mañana y no está aquí, al menos deberías llamarlo y felicitarlo. –aclaró la chica.

-Sí, eso haré mañana. Ojala siga en el mismo Centro Pokémon. –decía Reggie. –Supongo que tienes razón Maylene, trataré de ayudarlo un poco. Ya está grande y me preocupa un poco el hecho de que no tenga amigos. –nuevamente hablaba Reggie.

-¡Bien! Ese es el tipo de persona por la que me enamoré de ti. Siempre tratas de ayudar a los demás. –finalizó Maylene apoyando su cabeza con el hombro del ex entrenador.

Continuará.


	8. Capítulo 8

Pokémon ni sus personajes o derechos me pertenecen…

Esta es una posible historia dentro del mundo Pokémon que quizás se cumpliera.

PD: Saludos a Kari y Mireya, espero que éste capítulo les guste el cual ya ansiaba colocarlo.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 8**

Dawn felizmente terminó ganando otra vez su desafío de la Copa Wallace avanzando ya hacia las finales, junto a sus amigos Kenny y Conway. El día pasó igual que los otros, algo ajetreado debido al estrés que da el coordinar bien a sus Pokémon para las presentaciones y batallas, la chica después de salir del escenario optó en caminar un rato por los alrededores para meditar sobre que Pokémon y estrategias usar en su próxima presentación.

Kenny y Conway querían ir con ella pero ésta los engañó y se apartó de ellos aprovechando la distracción que los invadió, sacando una discusión de la chica.

No muy lejos de allí, Paul se encontraba en el Centro Pokémon curando a sus Pokémon después de un duro enfrentamiento que les hizo, todos contra todos. Allí, el chico aprovechó el momento para echarle una llamada a su hermano Reggie, el cual tenía días que no le hablaba.

El entrenador lo llamó desde los Tele-comunicadores y al pasar unos instantes Reggie le contestó la llamada.

-¡Paul! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya venciste a Brandon? –fue como le contestó el hermano mayor a su hermanito.

-Aún no, y he estado bien. –respondió con su típica y tranquila voz.

-Me alegra, ¿Y cuando tendrás la batalla contra él? –preguntó nuevamente Reggie.

-Supongo que dentro de tres. –nuevamente respondió el entrenador.

-¿Y planeas dejar la misma línea Pokémon de la Copa Sinnoh o planeas cambiarla a otra? –una vez más fue el que preguntó.

-Planeó usar a Torterra, Electivire y a Magmortar para mantenerme al margen antes sus Pokémon legendarios. Sin embargo también planeo equipar a Ursaring y a Hariyama nuevamente. –concluyó el entrenador.

-¡Buena elección Paul! Pero aún así mantente concentrado, recuerda que Brandon es muy hábil y mantiene a sus Pokémon firme ante todo, no por nada es el líder de la batalla de la frontera. -lo aconsejó el hermano mayor.

-Lo sé. Aún así pretendo ganar esta vez ante cualquier cosa. –comentó Paul.

-Ojala ganes esta vez… Por cierto Paul, ¡Qué bueno que me habías llamado! –exclamó Reggie con una sonrisa.

Paul inmediato se extrañó para reincorporarse y escuchar que le diría su hermano, sin embargo en ese momento apareció Dawn detrás de éste entrando por la puerta del centro Pokémon. Ella al ver al chico conversar con su hermano se acercó lo máximo que pudo y ocultándose para que no la vieran.

-¡Acabo de recordar una gran noticia! ¡Mañana será tú cumpleaños! –exclamó muy emocionado Reggie y mostrando grandes expresiones de felicidad.

Por su parte Paul no mostraba nada de eso, de hecho lo primero que le pasó fue desagrado e ignorancia alguna ante ese espantoso día.

-¿Y? ¿Sucede algo? –respondió irónicamente ante su hermano.

La coordinadora se sorprendió al oír el comentario de Reggie, ¿Mañana era el cumpleaños de Paul? ¡Increíble! –Fue lo que pensaba ella y aún prestando atención a una conversación que no le incumbía.

-¡Vamos Paul! No seas así, ¡Anímate! Mañana cumples año y siempre demuestras desagrado ante eso. Veré si te organizo una reunión o… -fue drásticamente interrumpido ante su hermano menor.

-¡Cállate! No necesito ninguna estúpida fiestecita por algo tan patético. –expresó el entrenador bajando la mirada en señal de irritación e indignidad.

-Está bien Paul… Solo quería darte un regalo. –concluyó esta vez Reggie.

-¡Jum! –hizo su típica expresión de incomodidad. –No necesito ningún regalo tuyo ni de nadie, así que ni lo intentes porque no aceptaré nada. –finalizó Paul desconectado su tele comunicador.

Dejando a un Reggie muy decepcionado y triste.

-Ahh Paul… Nunca aceptas nada, sabía que no aceptarías pero Maylene es muy insistente… ¡Bueno! ¿Qué más se le puede hacer? –finalizó él para sí mismo, yendo a fuera de su hogar para continuar con sus labores.

Por parta de Paul solo dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy con sus Pokémon, él planeó ir directamente a recogerlos pero se sorprendió a ver a Dawn espiándolo.

-¿Otra vez tú? –preguntó con irritación.

Dawn rió algo apenada y rascándose su nuca como lo hizo en un pasado.

-¿Hablabas con Reggie verdad? ¿Vendrá para la batalla contra Brandon? –preguntó la chica levantándose de donde se encontraba espiando.

-Pero claro que no. –respondió el chico prosiguiendo su camino a la enfermera.

Típicamente la coordinadora lo siguió para preguntarle lo que había escuchado, cosa que se lo esperaba venir el entrenador.

Éste tomó sus Pokémon para guardarlos en su mochila y así dirigirse a su habitación, aún no era de noche pero quería descansar y se le pareció tedioso volver a entrenar y nuevamente darle los Pokémon a la enfermera, así que solo optó por descansar por hoy.

Dawn aprovechó el momento en que éste se dirigía a la habitación para preguntarle con curiosidad.

-Así que… ¿Mañana cumples años? –fue su pregunta.

El entrenador se incomodó con la pregunta ya que odiaba tales cosas y con una voz fría le respondió.

-Eso no te interesa. –la respuesta del entrenador hizo enojar a la coordinadora. Ella solo había preguntando con curiosidad pero éste respondía con grosería.

-¡Oye no seas grosero! Solo quería saber… -exclamó ella aún siguiendo al entrenador a la habitación.

-¿Para qué quieres saber algo que ya escuchaste? Además me llamas grosero, cuando la grosera eres tú… Espiando a la gente. ¿Qué modales son esos? –preguntó con un tono burlón.

La coordinadora solo balbuceó un par de veces para reincorporarse y retomar el tema.

-Solo escuché algo de tú cumpleaños, así que decidí preguntarte… ¡Y no soy maleducada eh! –respondió al llegar ya al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de ellos.

-Solo chismosa. –concluyó nuevamente con un tono burlón.

-¡Ya deja de decirme cosas oye! –la coordinadora se enojaba más y bajaba sus puños en señal de ello.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación para descansar y tratar de no pelear tanto. El joven fue el primero en ir al baño para ducharse y meterse a la cama.

La coordinadora por su parte decidió acomodar algunas cosas en su mochila en la espera de que saliera el joven, Paul no duró mucho en el baño a diferencia de ella por lo cual ésta sin dudarlo se metió a penas él salió.

El entrenador se acostó y arropó además de llevar sus brazos cruzados y de medio lado lo cual era muy típico desde que dormía con la chica…

La peli azul salió muy contenta del baño tras relajarse de tan buena ducha y solo decidió hacer lo mismo que el joven. ¡Irse a dormir!

Esta vez era algo incomodo para los dos, ya que ella se acercaba lentamente y se acomodaba al lado de éste en la cama lo que la ponía muy sonrojada. Por parte de Paul solo lo irritaba, el simple hecho de dormir con ella era más que suficiente pero hacerlo casi en secreto… Lo ponía a meditar.

La chica se acomodó en su lado y le dio unas "Buenas noches" al peli-morado el cual no respondió ni hizo nada.

Parecía algo molesto lo cual era típico en él lo que Dawn creyó de inmediato que era debido al hecho su cumpleaños, pero rápidamente se durmió.

Al amanecer…

Los cantos de los Pidgey's y Starly's despertaban a la coordinadora, la cual misteriosamente despertó ante que su compañero lo cual la extrañó y aún más que era algo tarde, rondaban alrededor de las 10:30 y ellos aún durmiendo, cosa que a Dawn la sorprendió al notar algo.

¡El entrenador frío, vanidoso y descortés la estaba abrazando! ¡La abrazaba dormido!

Dawn de inmediato se sonrojó y estremeció a tal punto que su corazón se disparó en latidos increíbles.

De paso, ella también lo estaba abrazando pero no hizo nada al respecto y continuó haciéndolo.

Pasaron unos instantes de gran sonrojo de parte de la coordinadora pero decidió levantarse debido a unas inmensas ganas de orinar si no hubiera continuado abrazándolo…

Ella aprovechó el ir al baño para ducharse de una vez y quitarse su pijama pero al salir notó al entrenador ya despierto pero reposando en su cama viendo por la ventana el paisaje de Johto.

La coordinadora solo dibujó una sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a un espejo para peinarse y retocarse.

El entrenador no pudo evitar mirarla, así que discretamente la observó cosa que ella notó por el reflejo y se sonrojó de inmediato. Debido a esto habló para también romper el hielo de ese silencio tan grande.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –dijo mientras de cepillaba su hermoso cabello.

Paul solo la miró aún más y quería contestarle con sus típicas ironías y burlas pero solo se limitó a conservar la postura que siempre tenía con ella, así que le contestó con un. –Gracias… -dejando nuevamente la habitación en silencio.

Al pasar algunos minutos él se levantó de la cama porque sabía perfectamente que ella de seguro trataría de hacerle algo por su día, cosa que ni por todo el mundo y Arceus no quería.

Se metió al baño a ducharse y lavarse para salir de esa habitación tan incómoda que lo ponía, en realidad Dawn también quería hacerle algo debido a su gran día, pero tenía un poco de miedo ante la reacción que de seguro haría éste así que decidió meditarlo un poco.

Paul solo se fue del centro Pokémon lo más lejos que pudo ya que quería pasar su día a solas y lejos de molestias. En el camino notó algo inesperado.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué esa no es la pirámide de batalla? –preguntó para sí mismo muy sorprendido al ver entre los árboles la enorme pirámide del frente de batalla.

El entrenador impaciente se dirigió allí lo más rápido que pudo esperando ver a Brandon y retarlo de una buena vez. Al llegar trató de buscar la entrada pero vio que esta se encontraba cerrada y empezó a buscar a los alrededores a ver si encontraba al líder.

-Hmm… Si la puerta se encontraba cerrada significa que salió de la pirámide, ¿ahora a dónde iría? –empezó a dirigir su mirada a todos lados a ver si lo veía, hasta que por fin oyó algo.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? –fue como una explosión proviniendo de unas rocas del lugar.

El joven se acercó a dónde provino el ruido y notó que se trataba de Brandon, el Az y líder de la pirámide de batalla de la frontera, el cual se encontraba combatiendo contra un poderoso Pokémon legendario; Regigigas. Su meta era capturarlo y formarlo parte de su trío Regi.

Brandon combatía al Regigigas con sus 3 Regis, en verdad quería capturarlo sin embargo este Pokémon ponía mucho esfuerzo y al ser el líder y creador del trío se mantenía mucho al margen ante ellos.

Tras unos minutos de batalla Regigigas logró escapar haciendo un fuerte terremoto el cual logró debilitar a Regirock y a Registeel pero no a Regice siendo este resistente a tal tipo, sin embargo no pudo detener a Regigigas.

-¡Rayos, no! –expresó Brandon enojado y decepcionado al ver escapar a Regigigas.

Paul se acercó a él para saludarlo y tratar de tener la batalla ahora mismo, cosa que no fue así.

-Lo siento Paul, pero tendrás que esperar un poco. Hoy no podré y mañana tampoco, como ya te había dicho estaré desocupado pasado mañana. –aclaró el Az, dejando a un Paul decepcionado al igual que éste.

El entrenador no tuvo más opción que regresar al centro Pokémon, pero al recordar su cumpleaños inmediatamente recordó a la coordinadora, cosa que terminó dirigiendo su camino a la bahía de la ciudad.

Tras unas horas de entrenamiento en el agua de la bahía fortaleciendo la resistencia de sus Pokémon, decidió que necesitaban un descanso o caerían debilitados así que los regresó a sus respectivas Poké bolas.

El joven al verse un tanto aburrido sin más que hacer decidió sentarse y observar el mar.

Al pasar unos instantes, misteriosamente la belleza y resplandor del océano hizo recordarle a cierta coordinadora que por más desagradable y molesta que pareciera hacia meditar mucho al entrenador.

-Hmm… -típicamente dijo el joven al pensar en ella.

-Al ver el agua brillar me hace recordar a esa chica… -comentó él muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-No sé exactamente qué influencia trae en mí, pero esto no se quedará así. Desde que la conozco a tratado de sacarme tema de cualquier tipo y aún más tratar de hacerme amigo de ella y de sus patéticos amigos. –decía para él sin salirse de su trance.

-Aún así… Necesito acabar con todo esto, ¡No he podido entrenar en paz sin recordar su molestia presencia! –exclamó irritado.

El entrenador se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al centro Pokémon, ya no le importó si fuese su cumpleaños o no, pensaba en hacer algo ante un tormento que ya no soportaba.

Eran alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde cuando en el centro Pokémon entró el entrenador con una mirada fría y de pocos amigos. Por una parte quería llegar a altas horas de la noche ya que sabía que ese día lo odiaba y aún más que alguien ya sabía el por qué.

Pero aún así solo se concentró en ir a su habitación.

Al llegar allí solo tiro su mochila al suelo y se acostó en la cama bruscamente llevando sus brazos entrecruzados a su nuca y apoyándose en ellos empezó nuevamente a meditar y reflexionar los misterios de la vida.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó muy irritado y frustrado algo que siempre solía hacer cuando algo no estaba bien con él.

Al pasar varios minutos maldiciendo todo a su alrededor para sí mismo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una coordinadora muy sorprendida.

-¿Paul? ¿Qué haces tan rápido aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad e impresión.

El entrenador solo se sentó en la cama para observar con irritación a la chica.

La coordinadora solo cerró la puerta para acercársele a él algo apenada y triste.

-Paul… Quería regalarte algo por tú cumpleaños tratando de organizar un tipo de fiesta pero te fuiste y no te vi en todo el día… Así que ¿Para qué? –aclaraba ella su estado.

-Después de pensarlo varias veces, decidí obsequiarte algo como muestra de amistad… Pero la Copa Wallace no me dejó… Y… -decía entre cortado la chica ya que se sentía muy triste ya que enserio quería regalarle algo porque creía que al chico nunca le habían obsequiado algo y esta vez quería hacerle pasar un buen cumpleaños.

Paul solo apretó sus puños para levantarse de su lugar y acercársele a ella con una expresión de furia y enojo, parecía un Raichu en plena descarga de su poder.

Dawn notó esto y se esperaba la discusión que de seguro le armaría, cosa que no fue así…

-¿Sabes por qué no he podido entrenar? –preguntó el chico dejando a una Dawn confundida.

-¿Eh? –preguntó ella.

-Cualquiera creería que estoy entrenando y prestando atención a tal entrenamiento de mis Pokémon. ¡Pero no es así! –respondió el chico con una exclamación al final.

La coordinadora empezaba a asustarse, el chico parecía frustrado y enojado aunque siempre lo pareciera esta vez se veía más de lo normal.

-No he podido entrenar bien como lo planeaba… ¡Todo por tú culpa! –volvió a exclamar el chico.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿¡Pero qué he hecho yo!? –preguntó muy confusa.

-Que no has hecho… ¡Desde que te vi hasta a tener que convivir contigo aquí me ha atormentado mucho! –nuevamente expresó el joven esta vez perdiendo su cordura y llevando su mano al brazo de la chica.

Ésta se asustó por tal acción cosa que se imaginaba lo peor, hasta que…

-Pero ya fue suficiente… -fue lo último que dijo el entrenador llevando sus labios a los de una coordinadora sin emociones o expresiones.

La coordinadora quedó en Shock, sonrojada y a punto de un desmayo por tal acción inesperada y contradictoria de aquel entrenador que por frío y malo fuera dejaba muchas preguntas e incógnitas de ahora en adelante para ella.

Continuará.


	9. Capítulo 9

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta es una historia que quizás se cumpla.

PD: Saludos a Kari y a Mireya, me gustan mucho sus comentarios.

PD2: Éste capítulo en comparación a los demás es corto debido a razones personales, sin embargo no le quita lo bueno. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 9**

Dawn se encontraba en un Shock ya que ella nunca de los nunca podría imaginar tal acción que de parte del entrenador, nunca lo conoció bien y mucho menos en entablar alguna especie de amistad.

Pasaban los minutos y los segundos en aquella habitación que para Dawn marcó su vida para siempre, ¡Por primera vez alguien la besaba! Y no en señal de amistad o por juego como lo hacía hace tiempo con su amigo Kenny. ¡Esta vez era totalmente distinto!

Ella sin hacer nada más que mostrar un gran asombro y un sonrojo profundo, decidió corresponderle besándolo aún más.

Después de unos instantes ambos se separaron debido a la falta de aire y respirando agitadamente se quedaron observándose fijamente sin decir nada, sin embargo la coordinadora no soportaba andar en silencio por mucho tiempo, y por lo que ya era típico decidió romper el hielo que amagaba el lugar.

-Paul… -decía algo entre cortado, aún tratando de reincorporarse y tomar aliento ante tal asombro que pasó.

El entrenador no dijo nada, simplemente llevó su mano al brazo de la chica clavando aún más sus ojos en ella. Ésta no podía fingir el gran sonrojo que sentía por lo que trató de ocultarlo tapándose la boca y nariz con su otra mano, cosa que le pareció algo graciosa al joven.

Paul en ese momento no tenía cordura alguna ya que necesitaba hacer algo para librarse del tormento que lo invadía desde que llegó allí y bien sabía el por qué. Obviamente él no iba a enfrentarse a Brandon en esas condiciones así que mandó al demonio sus pensamientos y emociones, una de ellas el Orgullo.

El chico la recostó a la pared, apagando la luz levemente solo por el simple hecho de que éste comenzaba a mostrar uno que otros rasgos de sonrojo e incomodidad y claramente no iba a dejar que ella lo notara así.

Dawn por su parte no sabía qué hacer ni en qué pensar ante tal momento tan ¡Increíble! Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto llevando sus labios a él nuevamente, por raro que pareciera ella disfrutó el momento el tal inesperado momento que no quería que acabase.

El entrenador siguió apoyándola en la pared mientras éste la besaba sin conciencia alguna, al pasar unos instantes ya había anochecido aún más por lo que decidió tomarla entre sus brazos y cargándola hasta la cama donde allí la acostó, sin despegar sus labios de ella.

Allí en la cama ambos siguieron expresando un supuesto 'amor' cosa que ella pensaba, por parte del entrenador solo se dejaba ir abrazándola y entrecruzando sus piernas para poder darle paso al sueño el cual ya se estaba apoderando de los dos.

Al pasar varios instantes ambos cayeron dormidos por culpa del agotamiento y cansancio, ambos se quedaron abrazados y apoyando sus cabezas una en la otra para dormir 'en paz'.

Ya en la mañana, los cantos de los Pidgey's despertaban a un entrenador todo confuso y con un poco de dolor de cabeza, Paul no solo fue el único en despertar ya que al mismo tiempo la coordinadora despertaba junto a él para llevarse una sorpresa.

Ambos nuevamente se encontraban abrazados y muy juntos el uno del otro, la chica recordaba muy bien lo que vivió anoche pero creía que había sido un sueño a pesar de todo. Ya que era imposible que ese chico hiciera algo así y mucho menos con ella.

El entrenador lo primero que hizo fue clavar su mirada en ella al igual que ésta, el silencio los invadió nuevamente hasta que el joven se levantó de la cama para ir al baño como típicamente lo hacía desde que convivía con él.

La coordinadora solo optó por estirarse en la cama y poder meditar un poco lo ocurrido en la noche. ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo! Ni por qué ni cuando, esas eran sus dos principales preguntas que se hacía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que saliera el entrenador del baño ya vestido con su típica ropa y mochila, la coordinadora no paró de mirarlo ya que sabía que se iría a entrenar así que trató de preguntarle levantándose de la cama.

-¡Paul! Quiero preguntarte algo… -dijo ella llamando el sonrojo y agachando su mirada.

Por su parte Paul ya sabía exactamente que le preguntaría ella por lo que solo contestó fríamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No tienes que preguntarme nada, lo de anoche solo fue para quitarme el tormento que llevaba encima. Nada más. –aclaró él, dejando a una chica sorprendida y decepcionada.

El chico se fue de allí rápidamente ya que no quería comenzar alguna discusión pero la chica sí y simplemente lo siguió.

Él no se había percato de su presencia así que siguió su rumbo a donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy para comentarle algo, algo que hizo incomodar y entristecer a la chica.

-Disculpe, enfermera Joy. –saludó.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy? –preguntó amablemente.

-Quería saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles. –respondió fríamente.

-Déjame ver… ¿Tú no te hospedabas en una? –preguntó nuevamente la enfermera mientras chequeaba su computador.

-Así es, pero no quiero hospedarme más en ella. –aclaró.

-Bueno, por ahora todas siguen ocupadas sin embargo dentro de hoy a mañana se comenzarán a ir los ex participantes del gran concurso. Muchos de ellos no son de aquí y tienen que esperar el Ferry. –esta vez la que aclaró fue la enfermera Joy.

Paul meditó un rato para asentir con la cabeza y tratar de salir del Centro Pokémon, donde en la puerta de salida lo detuvo la coordinadora de cabellos azules.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera allí! –exclamó abriendo sus brazos para no dejarlo pasar.

-Muévete. –exigió el chico.

-¡Ningún muévete! ¿¡Qué te hice yo!? –preguntó algo enojada y decepcionada a la vez.

-No entiendo. –respondió llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-¿¡Me quieres ignorar otra vez o qué!? –seguía preguntando buscando una respuesta ante su desesperación.

-Hmm… -lo único que dijo el chico.

-¡Te oí hablar con la enfermera Joy, preguntándole si tenía habitaciones disponibles! ¿Qué quieres botarme de tú vida? –la chica parecía algo alterada y aún más con la respuesta que le dio el entrenador.

-Tú nunca has pertenecido a mi vida, y mucho menos pertenecerás. ¡Ahora muévete! –exclamó fríamente quitando a un lado a la coordinadora del camino.

Dawn quedó muy sorprendida y soltando un poco el llanto ante tal decepción que se llevó.

Continuará.


	10. Capítulo 10

Esta es una historia que debería cumplirse. Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¡Saludos a todos los seguidores! Y más aún a Kari y a Mireya. Ustedes me inspiran.

¡Espero que les guste!

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 10**

Paul había salido del Centro Pokémon con una expresión sería dirigiéndose a la zona que tomó como campo de entrenamiento, éste creyó que al haber 'arreglado' la situación que causaba su tormento debería entrenar como antes. Cosa que no fue así.

Al pasar varios minutos en entrenamiento éste sentía un remordimiento enorme debido a la escena que presenció hace rato y sobre todo por lo que intentaba hacer.

¿En verdad quería olvidar e ignorar a la coordinadora? No era raro que él hiciera eso con todos y todo, pero ¿Con ella también? No negaba que le pareciera interesante la coordinadora, tanto su físico como sus expresiones le llamaban la atención aunque fuera solo una niña superficial y fantasiosa era muy intrigante de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo el entrenador no buscaba ni esperaba tener algún tipo de relación con alguien o algo, ni con sus Pokémon entabla una 'amistad' mucho menos lo haría con esa extraña e insensata coordinadora.

La mente de Paul no se concentraba en nada más que en la coordinadora, a pesar de haber afirmado para ella y para él que el simple acontecimiento que le hizo la noche anterior solo fue para aliviar su tormento y desesperación ante la batalla próxima que libraría contra Brandon.

Aún así… Se cuestionaba el hecho de que le pareció agradable y por alguna inexplicable razón; 'Agradable' el momento. Los labios de esa niña eran muy deliciosos y sobre todo sus expresiones y agitación hacían esa escena placentera y por ende excitante.

¡Era inconcebible! El entrenador ¿Había perdido la cabeza o qué? ¡Llamó a una escena que no quería recordar 'excitante'! ¿¡Pero qué le ocurría!? Si su única excitación era ganar batallas Pokémon y ver lo poderoso e increíble que era a la hora de dominar grandes Pokémon como su Ursaring.

A pesar de todo esto el ilusionaba el simple hecho del rostro, del bello y hermoso rostro de la coordinadora, en cierto punto era algo mágico. Aunque él no sentía o expresaba algún tipo de emoción y sentimiento en verdad quería repetir tal cosa no deseaba nada más que ello y sobre todo en tenerla tan cerca de él y aún más el oír sus estúpidos pero de algún modo agradable enojos.

-Maldita sea… -dijo el chico algo triste y molesto al tiempo en que se sentaba bruscamente en el suelo del campo.

Al ver esto los Pokémon de éste lo miraron extrañados y algo preocupados. ¡Primera vez que veían tal cosa! Sin dudarlo se acercaron y rodearon a su entrenador para poder responder a sus preguntas.

Paul nunca mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento débil y mucho menos culpabilidad por algo, aún así esto le afectó 'un poco'.

-¿Por qué me siento así? –preguntaba llevando sus manos a su rostro. –Maldita sea… No debí a ver hecho tal cosa. –se reprimía tratando de calmarse.

Entre los Pokémon de éste se dejó acercar aún más a él su Torterra que era su fiel compañero y tal vez el más reflexivo y maduro de todos, seguido del Electivire.

-¿Tor? –preguntó el Torterra viendo a su entrenador comportarse así.

El chico no le importó si lo veían sus Pokémon así o no, de igual modo era algo que no podía ocultarles sobre todo por su batalla tan esperada contra Brandon. ¡Esta vez no podía perder contra él! Reggie jamás pudo vencerlo y tal vez por culpa de él, Reggie dejó su meta en ser maestro Pokémon. ¡Tenía que vencerlo a cualquier costa aún si tenía que reprimir sus emociones!

¡Ese era su reto! ¡Vencer a Brandon y llevar la medalla "El Símbolo de la Valentía" a su hogar! Si Reggie no pudo lograrlo, ¡Él sí!

-Aún si lograra entrenar todo lo que quisiera… No podría ganarle. Reggie nunca había perdido contra un Líder de Gimnasio, hasta que se topó con Brandon y a pesar de que nunca se rindió no pudo ganarle. –aclaró para él mismo y tal vez para sus Pokémon que ya entendían perfectamente el por qué esa actitud.

El entrenador apretó su puño para mostrar un profundo rencor y una inmensa ira la cual estaba dirigida hacia él.

-A pesar de todo… Tuve que tomarme con esa coordinadora. –decía llamando la frustración.

-¿¡Y tuve qué hacer lo qué hice anoche!? ¡Maldición! –expresó fuertemente su estado era único para él ya que nunca había estado tan frustrado con sí mismo.

-¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?... ¡¿Por qué?! –retractaba lo ocurrido anteriormente, sin embargo no sabía exactamente que sentir.

El chico seguía sentado en el campo sin decir nada y dejando salir su irritación de pronto el hermoso cielo se oscureció para avisar que se aproximaba una tormenta.

En el centro Pokémon la coordinadora se encontraba desolada y decepcionada sin decir que muy triste ya que se había ilusionado ante una posible 'relación' que ella comprendió mal.

-Paul… Te odio. –aclaró enojada pero serena.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se le acercó a ella su viejo amigo de la infancia, Kenny. El cual se sorprendió al verla así y quiso preguntarle el por qué su estado.

-¡Oye Dawn! ¿¡Pero qué te ocurre!? –preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro de la coordinadora.

-Nada… -aclaró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿¡Cómo que nada!? ¡Te veo diferente, tú no eres así! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Dime! –seguía insistiendo sin ninguna respuesta por parte de su amiga.

Pasaron unos instantes y la coordinadora decidió responderle con una despedida.

-Bueno, iré a acostarme un rato… Eso necesito. –aclaró ella.

Pero antes de irse recordó que no tenía habitación lo que la incomodó ya que no quería ir a la habitación de ese tipo… Ella había oído bien que él quería apartar una pero no iba a seguir durmiendo allí.

Así que se acercó a la enfermera Joy para preguntarle si tenía algunas ya disponibles, lo cual no fue así.

-Lo siento jovencita, pero todas aún siguen ocupadas. El Ferry se atrasó por una tormenta en el mar de Johto así que no se espera que lleguen barcos u otro tipo de embarcación hasta a ver cesado el mal clima, que según los pronosticadores no será hasta dentro de dos días máximos. –aclaró la enfermera.

Dawn se decepcionó, no podía creer que tendría que seguir conviviendo con ese tipo… Lo menos que quería era verlo así que recordó una propuesta que le había otorgado su amigo.

-Oye Kenny… ¿Aún sigue en pie tú invitación para quedarme en casa de tus tíos? –preguntó ella sin ánimos.

Kenny se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y sin decir que no le contestó felizmente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre! –le exclamó emocionado, no podía creerlo. ¡La chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado iba a dormir con él! O en su casa… Pero casi era igual.

Los dos decidieron irse puesto que vieron que feo clima que se avecinaba y salieron del Centro Pokémon para coger rumbo a la casa de los familiares del coordinador.

No muy lejos de allí, empezó a llover por lo que en la zona donde se encontraba un entrenador el cual no le importaba si llovía o no empezaba a inundarse y llenarse de barro entre más basuras que ocasionaba la fuerte lluvia.

Aún así éste no le prestó atención y seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos los cuales no querían desvanecerse…

Al momento en que este notó la presencia de la lluvia, oyó algo proveniente del lugar lo cual dirigió un poco la mirada de donde provenía tal ruido observando nada más y nada menos que a la coordinadora yendo con su 'amigo' debajo de un gran sombrilla y corriendo velozmente.

Éste solo colocó una expresión de desagrado y de irritación para dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la nada. Por un momento la coordinadora notó algo entre la fuerte lluvia y dirigió rápido la mirada a ver ese 'algo' que le llamó la atención.

Allí por un breve momento notó a un entrenador que no quería ver y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra ya que la había herido. Sin embargo mostró una expresión de asombro al verlo allí sentando, debajo de ese fuerte diluvio y sin hacer nada.

Por una parte obviamente quería ir allí para regañarlo y cubrirlo con la sombrilla pero por otra no quería, andaba lastimada por culpa de él, por culpa de él se había ilusionado y creía que sentía algo por ella al igual que ella por él.

Pero como la sombrilla no le pertenecía y por el fuerte enojo no le mostró interés y siguió su camino.

Al llegar los dos coordinadores ella notó una hermosa casa la cual le pertenecía a los familiares de su amigo, sin dudarlo ambos entraron para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Al pasar los minutos ambos de secaron y se vistieron para poder acomodarse mejor.

-Gracias Kenny, la verdad no quería seguir más en el Centro Pokémon. –aclaró ella.

-¿Por qué Dee Dee? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo allí? –le preguntó él.

Sin embargo durante su pregunta se asombró y recordó que ella se hospedaba en la habitación de ese extraño patán.

-¡¿Te hizo algo ese tipo?! –le preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez enojado y sin estribos.

La coordinadora solo suspiró para responderle levemente.

-No, nada… Olvídalo Kenny. –respondió.

-Muy bien Dee Dee, pero sé que te hizo algo y no pararé hasta saber qué. –aclaró él llevando su puño a lo alto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella le preguntara a él. -¿No tendrás alguna habitación para mí? Quiero estar a sola un rato… -dijo muy triste.

-Sí, ven. Te llevaré a ella. –respondió el coordinador llevándola a su habitación.

La chica le dio las gracias por todo y solo optó por entrar a ella y cerrar la puerta para solo dar dos pasos y desplomarse en la cama, boca abajo y apoyando su cara en la almohada y derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Yo creí… Que formaríamos algo juntos, pero me equivoqué. –dijo entre el llanto.

-¡Maldita sea…! No podré derrotar a Brandon si ando con éste tormento. –dijo Paul apretando sus puños y quejándose del nuevo tormento que lo invadía.

La coordinadora seguía llorando debido a la gran decepción que se llevó, por un momento creyó que tendría su primer 'amor' y uno que no fuese un amigo o un hermano… Si no una relación, pero se equivocó enormemente.

Y entre lágrimas dijo débilmente. –Olvidaré todo esto… Te olvidaré Paul.

Entre las fuertes lágrimas provenientes de las nubes el chico apretó aún más sus puños para decir un tanto triste y culpable. –No tendré más opción que olvidar todo esto. Te olvidaré mocosa… -dijo bajando su cabeza y aunque no pareciera, bajaban de su rostro gotas aunque tal vez proveniente de la fuerte lluvia que le caía.

Continuará.


	11. Capítulo 11

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

PD: Un saludo para Kari y Mireya.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 11**

La noche no se hizo esperar y de la nada se posó encima de la región de Johto, el Centro Pokémon aún seguía lleno puesto que los Ferrys no llegarían a dos días después debido al mal clima. Aún así no todas las habitaciones se encontraban llenas, había una la cual se encontraba sola ya que su ocupante meditaba lejos de allí.

Aún con la condición climática que persistía en la región el chico no parecía importarle y después de pasar varias horas en medio de la lluvia decidió que ya era suficiente y regresó al centro Pokémon.

En todo su camino permaneció con la cabeza hacia abajo y las manos en sus bolsillos pese a la afirmación que se hizo, no podía olvidar a aquella chica que por una vez en su miserable vida llamó su atención.

En el camino solo meditaba tal cosa y sin poder hacer nada al respecto se acercó a un pilar del centro Pokémon para golpearlo con su puño y decir en una voz baja y algo triste.

-Maldita sea… -su cabello se encontraba hacia abajo puesto la gran lluvia que aún caía, lo había empapado todo, pero parecía no importarle.

Por otra parte Dawn se encontraba concentrada en su mundo, tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero era imposible ¡Ya se había ilusionado! ¿Cómo olvidar algo qué fue tan sorpresivo e impresionante? ¡Era imposible y punto!

-Dios… ¿¡Cómo olvidar todo esto!? –reprimía ella muy triste y con una que otra gota de llanto.

Ya era hora para que estuviese durmiendo pero no era así, su momento con Paul fue muy profundo para ella como para olvidarlo, aún con todo lo que trató de hacer para olvidar a ese entrenador tan vanidoso e insensato. Fue inútil.

Paul llegó ya a su habitación en el centro Pokémon pero no sin ser visto por la enfermera Joy, la cual se preocupó al verlo en esas condiciones, así que le ofreció ropa para que se cambiara. La ropa que ella le ofreció era un poco idéntica a la que usaba típicamente solo con la diferencia que era más oscura.

El chico optó por acostarse en su cama la cual le trajo muchos recuerdos y tormentos, tanto así que instintivamente la 'sobó' justo en la parte donde dormía la chica.

Éste no le prestó más atención y decidió dormir cosa que no pudo, ya que no solo lo invadían los recuerdos si no la culpabilidad que desde esa mañana había derramado.

-¿Por qué me siento así? ¿¡Por qué!? –se preguntaba así mismo muy frustrado.

Durante sus enojos pudo recordar una escena del pasado lo que hizo atormentarlo aún más.

-¡Oye Paul! –le gritó la chica muy feliz al poder ver a alguien que no solo fuera paredes.

-Hmm…? –preguntó éste, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica.

-¿Has visto a Ash o a Brock? –preguntó esta vez la chica, aun conservando su dulce sonrisa.

-¿Tú también? –le respondió el entrenador dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte.

-¡Hashh! ¿Perdóname por existir, no? –respondió ella yéndose del lugar.

El entrenador meditó un poco, el simple hecho de que le preguntara si había visto a ese par de estúpidos entrenadores le molestó, él no tenía tiempo para socializar con gente tan patética como ese par. Aún así fue interrumpido por uno de ellos, el cual solo le preguntó si había visto a Ash o a Dawn cosa que lo molestó nuevamente. ¡Él solo quería atrapar un Pokémon más!

Ese recuerdo hizo pensar instintivamente en la coordinadora, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella se juntara con lacra como esos dos? Bueno a pesar de todo pudo tolerar a Ash... Al otro ni quería hablarle, fue más que suficiente Ash.

Paul intentó concentrarse en solo dormir cosa que después de una larga semana habían quedado en el pasado sus malas noches y tormentos. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, otra vez regresaron para ¿Vengarse de él?

Su noche fue como las de siempre, despertaba a cada rato, se exaltaba de repente, brincaba, todo parecido como si tuviera pesadillas o algo parecido.

Por otro lado, la coordinadora tampoco durmió muy bien… La cama en la que dormía era incomoda y olía desagradable, aún así prefería dormir allí que con el grosero de Paul. ¿Pero era así? ¿O solo trataba de engañarse?

Ella de tantas quejas que hacía no pudo contenerse y empezó a desahogarse soltando nuevamente el llanto.

-¡Paul! –gritaba constantemente pero en su almohada para no llamar la atención de Kenny ni de sus familiares.

La peli azul lloraba porque durante su aventura reconoció la forma en que veía al chico, no trataba de hacerse amigo de él como lo hizo con Ash, Kenny, Conway, Brock, etc… ¡No! Ella quería poder llegar más lejos que eso ya lo veía muy solo y sin nadie con quien contar, cosa que sintió lástima por él.

Pero era imposible ese entrenador no quería entablar amistad con nadie ni siquiera con Ash, el chico que donde vaya hace amigos.

-¡Paul! –nuevamente decía con el llanto.

-¿¡Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti!? –dijo en desesperación ante tal desahogo.

Al final después de tanto llanto y desespero, logró quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en el centro Pokémon, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación del chico haciendo que éste despertara.

-Maldición… -maldijo al llevarse su mano a la cabeza y sobándola, nuevamente había dormido mal. Si a eso se le puede decir 'dormir' en casi toda la noche no pegó sus ojos.

El chico meditó nuevamente, esperando poder recapitular todo lo ocurrido.

-Desde que ella durmió conmigo, alguna extraña razón hacia que durmiera bien y placenteramente… Nunca había dormido tan bien, y estúpidamente lo arruiné. –decía tratando de retractarse por todo lo que había hecho.

-He hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen, Chimchar, Azumarill y mis decepciones en Reggie… Pero nada de eso me importó salvo una sola persona… -nuevamente exclamaba entre tristeza y retractación.

-Maldita sea… Será, ¿Qué me enamoré de esa chica? –preguntó sin tener ningún tipo de respuesta.

Continuará.


	12. Capítulo 12

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, espero que les guste esta historia.

Un saludo a todos los que me comentan, ¡No saben lo contento que me ponen! Y un saludo especial a ti Mireya y por supuesto, a ti Kari.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 12**

Como la mañana no se dio a esperar, el entrenador se dirigió al baño a ducharse y lavarse para poder continuar con su entrenamiento que le hacía bastante falta ya que solo faltaba un día para su batalla contra Brandon lo cual lo tenía preocupado.

El chico al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento empezó a practicar sacando todos sus Pokémon para que lucharan todos contra todos mientras él se sentaba debajo de un gran árbol.

-No podré vencer a Brandon… No lo lograré. –aceptó algo que aún no ocurría con una voz triste y decepcionada.

Paul suspiraba varias veces sin poder calmar su tormento, aún así de repente algo llama la atención de éste. Misteriosamente allí se encontraban la pareja que él vio hace días atrás, observando a sus Pokémon entrenar.

-Maldita sea, allí están esos dos otra vez. –aclaró sin poder apartar su mirada.

La pareja era una chica de cabello azul claro y un chico alto de cabellos lilas, esta pareja incomodaba al entrenador puesto que extrañamente la relacionaba con una que jamás ocurriría.

-Esa chica me recuerda a… -paró al recordar de repente a tal persona… -¡Maldición, no debo recordar eso! –exclamó.

El chico pasó la mayor parte del día meditando y reprimiendo todo lo que había hecho los días anteriores, aún así no podía calmarse.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –exclamó nuevamente al llegar a una especie de conclusión.

-La… ¿Extraño? –se preguntó en voz baja.

Por otra parte, una coordinadora de cabello azul se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo en la sala de éste.

-Dee Dee, te veo muy triste y se te nota que no has dormido nada. –aclaró Kenny.

-No es nada Kenny, te aseguro que no es nada. –comentó ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

La verdad la chica mostraba ojeras muy pronunciadas y gran incomodo, todo esto fue por culpa de la cama donde durmió. ¡En toda su vida no había visto una cama tan incómoda! Y de paso, olía terrible.

Su tristeza, era por una escena que trataba de olvidar… Algo que su contraparte también quería olvidar.

La chica no prestaba mucho la atención de lo que decía su amigo ya que solo pensaba en una cosa… ¡Ese entrenador!

Ella continuó sin prestarle atención hasta que él dijo algo que la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya deja de pensar en ese tipo! –le gritó fuertemente el chico.

La chica instintivamente le respondió con el mismo tono que él. -¡Cállate Kenny! –dijo haciendo que éste se reprimiera.

Aún así el joven siguió persistente y continuó su dialogo. –No sé que le viste pero ya deja de pensar en él, por lo que vi te hizo algo malo. –aclaró.

-¡Basta Kenny! En primera, no sabes si estoy pensando en él y en segunda no te importa en que piense. –afirmó ella, mostrando enojo.

-Si me importa, te conozco desde que nací y sé lo que te pasa. ¡Te enamoraste de ese tipo y te desilusionó y aún así quieres con él sabiendo lo basura que es!

-¡Ya basta! –interrumpió la chica levantándose de su asiento para fruncir el seño.

-Kenny te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero no soporto que me regañes como si fueras mi padre. –finalizó.

Kenny se quedó algo herido por tal escena ya que quería sacar a la chica del trance que era ese entrenador, aún así él quería tener una oportunidad con ella y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Éste suspiró para proseguir su conversación.

-Pero Dee Dee, ¿Qué quieres qué haga para que olvides a ese tipo? –preguntó el coordinador algo ya calmado.

-Nada, no hay nada que puedas o alguien pueda hacer para olvidar todo esto. –dijo muy seria, algo muy raro en ella. Últimamente andaba muy seria desde que él la encontró en el Centro Pokémon pero solo era por el amargo momento que vivió.

-Bueno Kenny, me iré a caminar un poco tal vez así pueda concentrarme en otras cosas. –dijo ella.

Kenny inmediato la trató de detener puesto que recordó algo importante. –Pero Dee Dee, hay que ir a la Copa Wallace, ¡ya son la semifinal y hay que estar allá! –le exclamó el joven.

-Ya lo sé, pero no sé si estoy de ganas para la copa… -comentó.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿No me digas que tratarás de salirte? –preguntó exaltado.

-No. –fue la única respuesta que tuvo de parte de ella.

La chica salió de la casa lo antes posible no estaba de humor para entablar conversaciones con nadie así que solo quería despejar su mente.

Ella caminó un largo rato hasta que llegó a la zona de recreación del lugar, había floreado mucho gracias a la lluvia que había caído hace poco y que aún amenazaba en proseguir.

El día se la mantuvo nuboso así que no había mucho calor en la región, por lo contrario se podía sentir un agradable viento frío que recorría por todo el sitio.

Dawn solo miraba a los lugareños hablando y a los entrenadores combatiendo entre sí, ella mostraba poco interés en todo esto así que no se paró a apreciar todo esto en ningún momento. Los minutos pasaban y ella solo caminaba sin ánimos de nada hasta que algo la desconcentró y la invadió una emoción desconocida quedándose en shock total.

Allí frente de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que ese entrenador frío, vanidoso y arrogante, sentado en el césped y mirando a la nada con la cabeza hacia abajo.

La coordinadora inmediatamente apartó su mirada como si no lo hubiera visto y trató de continuar su camino hasta que pisó una ramita que había caído de uno de los arboles por tan fuerte temporal, lo que hizo que Paul dirigiera su mirada al lugar.

Éste también quedó algo sorprendido al verla allí parada y mirándolo, por una parte quería levantarse e ir hacia ella para pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho. Pero por otro… Su orgullo era muy alto para tal cosa.

-Paul… -rompió el silencio la chica aquel silencio que invadía entre los dos.

El entrenador siguió mirándola sin decir nada aunque sus ojos lo hacían por él. La chica por más enojada que estaba no pudo detenerse y se acercó un poco a él para sentarse lentamente al lado suyo aun conservando el silencio.

Paul nunca paró de mirarla, de hecho le gustaba observarla. Ella era muy hermosa y casi perfecta como para andar de grosero con ella, su rostro era hermoso, sus manos delicadas y suaves y sus hermosas y frondosas piernas hacían de ella una de las pocas cosas que para él merecían la pena de contemplar y admirar.

Aún así no dijo nada.

El silencio proseguía… Pasaron varios minutos y la coordinadora quería hablar ya que como era típico en ella siempre era la que rompía el silencio. Sin embargo fue interrumpida por el chico.

-No sé por qué viniste aquí… Tampoco sé por qué permití esto y menos sé cuándo ocurrió, pero. –pausó el joven.

La coordinadora solo lo miraba algo asombrada puesto creía que nunca más le volvería a hablar.

-Pero sin poder hacer nada me… Me enamoré de ti. –concluyó finalmente el chico.

¡La coordinadora ahora había quedado en un Shock total! No podía creer tal cosa, ella sin dudarlo le había atraído él desde que lo vio en su aventura Pokémon. ¡Pero nunca había imaginado tal cosa!

¿Qué pasó con esa persona de pocos amigos, fría, grosera y vanidosa de paso? ¿Qué pasó con esa persona que odiaba todo y a todos por igual? ¿Qué ocurrió con esa persona que ni a sus Pokémon quería? ¡Simplemente era alucinante!

Dawn estando en shock por lo que al tratar de hablar esto le impidió, aún así el joven prosiguió su declaración.

-Lo peor de todo, es que desde un principio me llamaste la atención sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Planeaba tratarte como a tus amigos, pero nunca podía. –aclaró.

La joven no podía creer todo esto, de repente el chico se le estaba ¿declarando? ¿Arrepintiendo? ¿Abriéndose a ella? ¡No podía creerlo!

-De seguro no podrás creer esto, incluso yo no lo creo y no lo acepto. Pero tengo que admitir que mañana será mi última oportunidad de vencer a Brandon y llevar la medalla de la valentía ante mi hermano… ¡Y no podré si ando en estas condiciones! –concluyó nuevamente.

Dawn solo suspiró un poco para hablarle en tono bajo y sereno. –Paul… yo, desde que te conocí traté de hacernos amigos… De que te hicieras amigo de Ash y de Brock. Pero eras muy difícil y hacía imposible todo eso. –la chica quería continuar su aclaración, pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Yo jamás quise pertenecer a algún grupo y mucho menos con ustedes, pero aún así. Tú siempre me pareciste diferente a todos los que conocí. –dijo.

-¿Ah? –preguntó ella al ver que los dos de alguna forma se estaban 'reconciliando'

-Mi hermano siempre hablaba de este tipo de cosas, de cosas que jamás le presté atención, pero de alguna manera sabía que llegaría. Pero nunca creí que fueras tú. –concluyó.

La coordinadora comenzó a soltar un poco de lágrimas y trató de llevarse sus manos a sus ojos para limpiárselas, cosa que él la detuvo.

-No te las limpies… Te ves radiante así. –aclaró.

Dawn de inmediato mostró un fuerte sonrojo a pesar de la anterior confesión que hizo el chico, ella andaba muy enojada para tal cosa sin embargo ahora olvidó todo eso y a cambio se contentó.

-Paul… Yo. ¡Yo te amo! –dijo fuertemente sin ningún tipo de opresión, llevando sus abrazos a él, el cual ocultó sus ojos por la sombra de su pelo y no mostrando algún tipo de acción.

Al pasar varios minutos en un fuerte abrazo de parte de la coordinadora, éste decidió hablar para romper el nuevo silencio.

-Debo reconocer que no tengo tiempo para tales sentimientos, pero tú me haces sentir diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes. –finalizó él, al momento en que correspondía el abrazo de la chica y entablando sus labios por segunda vez en esa coordinadora que lo opresaba tanto y por así decirlo. Lo volvía 'loco'.

Continuará.


	13. Capítulo 13

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, espero que les guste esta historia.

PD: Saludos nuevamente a Kari y Mireya!

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 13**

Paul se sentía en un mundo completamente nuevo y extraño para él aunque ya se había cuestionado varias veces el por qué hacia tales cosas, solo lo dejaba pasar al ver que no hallaba respuesta coherente.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el césped dándose un largo beso hasta que se separaron debido a la falta de aire y quedando agitados solo se reincorporaban mientras se veían fijamente.

Dawn estaba muy sonrojada, apenada y agitada siendo primera vez que sentía algo así, anteriormente se había enamorado de diversos entrenadores, coordinadores o famosos creándose ilusiones falsas. Pero esta vez era algo distinto a todo eso, esta vez lo que sentía era real.

Por parte de Paul solo trataba de reincorporarse, meditando al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos para no mostrar una "escenita" como éste creía.

Pasaron varios minutos y como era típico, la primera en romper el silencio fue Dawn.

-Paul… -dijo en tono bajo ante tanta incomodidad.

Él solo la miró nuevamente y así admirar su radiante sonrojo lo cual a veces le llamaba la atención muy fuertemente.

-Yo… Tú… -trataba de hablar pero la incomodidad era tan grande que no la dejaba.

El chico se imaginó lo que trataba de decir, así que quiso tomar cartas en el asunto antes que ella lo hiciera.

-De seguro estás tratando de comentar este hecho, de seguro querrás entablar una relación conmigo. ¿Verdad? –dijo con su típica voz fría pero calmada.

La chica quedó algo en shock, aunque ya no le parecía gran cosa ya que los anteriores la habían hecho acostumbrar.

-La verdad es que… sí. –afirmó. –Paul, yo quiero ser tú novi… -fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Y lo serás. –esta vez el que afirmó fue el chico y lo dijo en tono simple y sin pre ángulos.

Nuevamente la joven quedó en shock ante tal aceptación, ni siquiera había concluido su dialogo cuando el ya sabía lo que decía. ¡Increíble!

-Siempre y cuando no digas nada y no andes con escándalo ante tus amistades. Como Ash o incluso Reggie. –aclaró el entrenador aún mirándola.

Dawn asintió y mostrando una enorme felicidad de que éste fuera su primer amor la exaltaba cada vez más, sin hacer nada más le dio un fuerte abrazo lo cual el chico le correspondió.

Al pasar varios minutos se pudo observar como los dos se levantaban de allí suavemente y caminaban juntos, aún cuando la joven mostraba mucho amor, interés y felicidad ante el chico, éste solo caminaba como si nada aunque los dos ya sabían el por qué no mostraba interés.

En su camino la chica se sobre exaltó de repente haciendo que el joven la mirara con rareza.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? –le preguntó aun conservando su expresión de rareza.

-¡Haa! ¡Mi concurso! ¡Llegaré tarde al concurso! –expresó fuertemente y haciendo 'escenitas' que Paul odiaba. -¡Se me olvidó, si no llego rápido me descalificarán! –exclamó.

El chico solo dio una última mirada de rareza para suspirar y responderle con tranquilidad alguna. -¿Y por qué aún sigues aquí…? –

La joven nuevamente se exaltó. -¡Es verdad! ¡Nos vemos en un rato! –exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, asiendo incomodar a éste y aún más sabiendo que tendría que acostumbrarse para los que vendrían más adelante. -¡Chaaao! –fue lo último que exclamó la joven despidiéndose a lo lejos.

Por segunda vez el chico suspiró y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, habló para sí mismo.

-Mujeres… ¿Por qué son así de raras? –preguntó a una respuesta que sabía que nunca la sabría.

Éste al ya estar sereno consigo mismo y aún más importante, con ella. Decidió ir a entrenar ya que después de todo su tal esperado combate era mañana.

Como era habitual Paul solo se concentraba en sus Pokémon más poderosos, entre ellos su Torterra, su Electivire y su Ursaring los que misteriosamente casi siempre salían victoriosos.

Por otra parte, Dawn se concentraba felizmente en su concurso el cual a ser ya las semifinales le tocaba batallar contra un oponente para ir a la final. Su oponente no fue otro que Conway…

-¡Querida Dawn, juré que iba a ganar esta copa por ti! Pero nuevamente el destino nos separa y me hace combatir contra ti… ¡Pero te demostraré lo fuerte que soy! –aclaró sacando de su Poké bola a Slowking.

Dawn no le prestó mucha atención a éste ya que lo único que pensaba era en cierto entrenador… El cual quería ver al instante. Aún así sacó a su Piplup para combatir.

La batalla fue igual que cualquier otra, dura, tenaz e intrigante, ambos Pokémon parecían no rendirse pero finalmente ganó Piplup aunque mal herido pero ganó.

La batalla se concentraba de dos Pokémon por lo que Conway aún podía ganar y lo quería así, por lo que sacó a su Dusknoir.

Lejos de allí, principalmente en el centro Pokémon. Se encontraba Paul sentado en un gran sofá y bebiendo una taza de café observando el encuentro.

-Jmm… ¿Ese tipo otra vez? Ni entrenador debería llamarse, patético. –afirmó al ver las 'habilidades' de Conway en el combate.

El Piplup de Dawn fue derrotado fácilmente por un Golpe Trueno del Dusknoir de Conway por lo que la preocupó un poco al ver tanta fuerza.

Ésta solo optó por regresar a su Pokémon debilitado a su respectiva Poké bola, claro no sin darle las gracias. Al hacer esto sacó a su Pachirisu presentando una hermosa postura para impresionar al jurado.

Paul solo frunció el seño para comentarse nuevamente. –Jumm… Si no mal recuerdo ella tiene un Mamoswine, no sé por qué no lo usa y prefiere usar Pokémon de tan poco poder. –comentó al tiempo que tomaba un trago de su café caliente.

Tras una dura contienda en el escenario, el Pachirisu de Dawn ya parecía caer por agotamiento sin embargo el tiempo cesó y ambos Pokémon seguían en buen estado por lo que el jurado dio a conocer el mejor espectáculo para el mejor Pokémon, por lo que Pachirisu ganó.

Con una Dawn emocionada y un Conway triste se dio por terminado la semifinal por el día de hoy sin contar que Kenny también ganó ante un concursante de buen equipo.

Kenny se percató del cambio emocional que tenía Dawn por lo que no dudó en preguntar el ¿Por qué o el cómo?

-¡Dee Dee! ¿¡Ya estás mejor verdad!? –le preguntó animado el chico.

-¿Kenny? ¡Ha sí! Ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar. –respondió con su típica felicidad de siempre.

-¡Me alegra Dee Dee! Por cierto hoy mis tíos cocinaron nuestra comida favorita. ¡Los Waffles con Bayas de mora! –dijo entusiasmado.

La chica solo sonrió para responderle. –Muchas gracias Kenny, pero hoy no dormiré en casa de tus familiares. –dijo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? –le preguntó muy confuso.

-Es que la enfermera Joy me dijo que ya tenían habitaciones disponibles, jejeje. –mintió.

-¡Pero Dee Dee! –exclamó muy triste, ¡No podía ser que apenas se quedó con él una noche y no hicieron nada! Simplemente se quedó en su habitación sin salir ni nada. ¡Era inconcebible su mala suerte!

-Lo siento Kenny, pero ya tengo que ir recordé que debo hacer algo. ¡Adiós y te deseo suerte para mañana! –se despidió.

El coordinador quedó muy extrañado y confuso pero aún así no negó la despedida.

Al llegar la chica en el Centro Pokémon, lo cual ya era de noche. Se topó con aquel entrenador medio raro, medio sensible, medio odioso y todo lo demás, sentado cómodamente en el sofá observando el televisor.

-Hola Paul… -saludó ella por detrás de éste.

El joven no mostró alguna expresión, solo la saludó con la mano alzándola típico de él cuando se despedía o saludaba.

-Veo que te fue bien en tú concurso. –afirmó éste.

-¿Uh? ¿¡Me viste!? –preguntó sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-Por supuesto, aunque no me gustan ese tipo de cosas. Quería verte en acción. –aclaró aunque se mentía el mismo, la única razón fue para poder ver su hermoso rostro.

-¡Haa! ¡¿Y qué tal estuve?! –preguntó sin perder su felicidad.

El chico no paraba de mirarla de reojo, sinceramente ella era muy hermosa sobre todo cuando estaba feliz o incluso enojada ¡Nunca perdía su 'eso' que hacía estremecer al joven!

-Pues si te interesa mi opinión… Debes mejorar arduamente al igual que tus Pokémon. –aclaró.

Esto hizo enojar a la chica rápidamente, llevando sus manos a su cintura y acercando su cara para poder 'regañarlo mejor'

Antes que comenzara con su escándalo, el chico de inmediato interrumpió a ésta tratando de evadir la discusión.

-Pero aún así ganaste y eso hay que reconocerlo. –afirmó tomando nuevamente su taza de café.

-Podría mejorar… Si alguien me entrenara… -dijo mostrando un gran sonrojo.

El chico a pesar de que nunca mostrara este tipo de cosa, se exaltó un poco y se sonrojó levemente pero aún así sin mostrarlo.

-Tal vez, tal vez… De igual modo no será mañana ya que será el día en que venceré a Brandon. –afirmó nuevamente.

-La chica inmediatamente la responde en tono bajo. –Y también es la final de mi concurso… -comentó.

El chico la miró algo extrañado sin saber por qué el comentario a lo que rápidamente dedució porque lo había dicho.

Ella quería que él fuera a verla personalmente, así como lo hacían sus amigos Ash, Brock, entre otros…Pero en odiaba esas cosas. Sobre todo estar en público viendo esas cosas.

-Hmm… Como sea, ¿Ya es algo tarde, no? –preguntó con un tono burlón.

-Sí, ¡Claro que sí! –respondió la chica.

Ambos sabían perfectamente a que se dirigía tal conversación… Los dos se fueron a su habitación para poder acostarse y relajarse ante tal día con unos apasionados besos que cada vez impresionaban más a la joven creyendo que vivía un sueño o algo parecido.

Por parte del chico solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era ella y solo se desahogaba abrazándola y correspondiéndola quedando entrecruzados durante la noche entera.

Continuará.


	14. Capítulo 14

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

Saludos a Kari y Mireya!

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 14**

¡Llegó el tal esperado día para el entrenador! Éste se sentía confiado y más que todo calculador a la hora de ordenar algún movimiento a sus Pokémon, principalmente solo pensaba en ganar lo más rápido posible para así irse a su hogar y mostrarle la tal valiosa medalla a su hermano.

Como era habitual se levantó y estiró para despejar el sueño y las ganas de volver a dormir a pesar de que era muy temprano no podía quedarse como un vago durmiendo, si precisamente ese día tenía una batalla que según él sería 'épica'.

Sin embargo, cuando éste hacia sus 'estiramientos' no pudo evitar darle una pequeña mirada a esa coordinadora. Que por muy molesta, infantil, entre más, hacía que él por alguna extraña razón lo cautivara.

-Hmm… -Como era típico de él fue lo único que dijo.

¡Aún no podía creer que fuera algo de ella! ¡Increíble! ¿¡Cómo era posible que le perteneciera a alguien más a parte de si mismo!? ¡Era una completa locura! Pero aún así, debía reconocer que ella era de él y solo para él.

A pasar varios minutos en plena observación de ella, el entrenador se acercó mucho a la chica tanto que sentía su respiración.

-¿Por qué me llamas tanto la atención? No tenía ninguna intención de establecer amistad con alguien. Y mucho menos una relación. –dijo él en un tono frío, aunque se lo decía para los dos sabía que ella no lo escuchaba.

Sin poder detenerse y aún más importante, sin saber que lo hacía. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo pensar y divagar el por qué hacia todo eso… Sin embargo la piel de la coordinadora era tan suave que ese pequeño beso se convirtió en uno más largo.

Por la mente del chico solo pensaba en todo los horrores que cometía, ¿A dónde se había ido ese chico frío, amargo y orgulloso? ¡Era inconcebible que él estuviera haciendo tal cosa!

Pero pese a esto, él solo seguía besándola y dejándose de llevar por la 'estúpida' sensación de placer y amor.

Al pasar varios minutos instintivamente reaccionó y se despegó de ella rápidamente para tratar de incorporarse ante tal barbaridad que hizo. Bueno, aunque él sabía las anteriores barbaridades que cometió esta no las superaba…

-Ya basta de tanta estupidez. –aclaró acomodando todo para irse cuanto antes.

Sin embargo el espectáculo que hizo fue tan grande que hasta la coordinadora lo vio pero se hizo la dormida para dejarlo en su pequeño mundo de ignorancia.

Ella se desarropó y dio unas pequeñas risas ante tal cosa. –Ese Paul, es tan ingenuo… -dijo con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo viendo como el chico cerraba la puerta.

El entrenador antes de irse decidió desayunar y tomar una taza de café, lo cual siempre le agradaba.

Todo eso le restó mucho tiempo y la mañana se fue volando a tal punto que la coordinadora bajó al estar del Centro Pokémon para desayunar y llevarse la sorpresa que éste aún seguía por allí.

Paul se percató de su presencia, pero no quiso decir nada y solo optaba por tomar su taza de café.

-Hola Paul… -saludó la joven con un tono algo bajo.

-Hola. –respondió su saludo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

La joven se sentó al lado de él para ordenar algo de comer, cosa que éste no dejaba de mirarla. Claro, de reojo para disimular ante todos incluso ante ella.

-Hmm… Te veo algo distinta. ¿Sucede algo o qué? –preguntó éste al verla que no se encontraba tan feliz, emocionada, agitada, entre otras cosas infantiles y de gran inmadurez que creía el chico.

-No, nada… -respondió con el mismo tono bajo.

Nuevamente el joven expresó su tono. –Hmm… -para seguir con su taza de café.

La coordinadora suspiró y le dijo algo indirecta y en voz baja. –Hoy es la final de mi concurso… Y quisiera que alguien estuviera allí para animarme… -aclaró.

Paul solo frunció el ceño para dirigir su mirada nuevamente a ella.

-¿Y qué se supone que yo tendría que hacer al respecto? –preguntó fríamente.

La peli azul también lo miró para fruncir igual el ceño y responderle con la misma voz que éste le preguntó.

-¡Qué Ash y Brock siempre me animaban en todos mis concursos, y es increíble que tú no hayas ido ni a uno solo! –nuevamente aclaró.

Éste se enojó por la manera en que le habló, así que tomó cartas en el asunto. -¿Acaso crees que a mí me gustan esas estupideces? ¡No tengo tiempo para ver tales cosas insensatas y estúpidas! –afirmó para levantarse y proseguir. –Además, si no recuerdas hoy es mi batalla contra Brandon. No permitiré que algo interfiera contra tal esperada batalla, ni tú ni nadie se interferirá en mi camino ¿Te quedó claro? –preguntó arrogantemente.

La coordinadora estaba más que enojada, ¡A punto de estallar estaba! -¡Pero qué engreído, vanidoso y despreciable eres Paul! ¡Ash nunca me diría algo así! –afirmó.

El comentario de ella hizo enojarlo aún más, el odiaba que lo compararan con entrenadores tan igualitarios y patéticos como Ash… Pero lo respetaba a pesar de todo.

-No me compares con Ash, sabes bien que somos muy diferentes. –concluyó para irse de allí y dejando a una coordinadora confundida, triste y enojada.

El chico sabía que no era lo correcto pelear con ella y mucho menos cuando tenía la razón. Él nunca la veía personalmente, incluso jamás le dijo algo bonito.

Pero aún así él tenía una batalla que venía desde una generación anterior a la suya, ¡La de su hermano! Cosa que le dio por llamar.

-¿Así que ya te irás a enfrentarlo, no es así? –preguntó Reggie al pasar un largo rato.

Paul asintió con su cabeza para despedirse de él, cosa que lo interrumpió.

-Paul, ¡debes ganar! No dejes que te intimide y tampoco dejes de concentrarte. ¡Gana a cualquier costo! –dijo él, aunque ya Reggie no era competitivo y mucho menos confiado, quería realmente que su hermano ganara la tal esperada medalla que él nunca pudo conseguir.

-Así será. –afirmó para desconectarse e irse cuanto antes a la pirámide de la batalla.

Al pasar varias horas Paul estaba ya dentro de la Pirámide, sentado en la sala de espera. Esperando a Brandon y así meditando que Pokémon usar primero y principalmente que táctica usar.

Durante su viaje había aprendido mucho, incluso de Ash… Aunque fuese algo incoherente para él, en realidad aprendió mucho de su rival.

Durante su meditación no pudo evitar pensar en la chica. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir te arrogante y vanidoso con ella? Ella era muy linda, cordial e incluso cariñosa como para recibir tales emociones de éste.

Se podría decir que ella era muy incauta incluso 'fresa' para él y para todos, puesto que sus rasgos y personalidad hacían una total niña princesa de mami.

-¿Pero por qué quedé relacionado con ella? –preguntó sin hallar respuesta.

Principalmente el entrenador era todo lo contrario de ella, frío, orgulloso y odiaba todo y todos principalmente a sus Pokémon si estos les fallaban. Y ella era cariñosa, linda y quería a todos por igual y siempre se preocupaba por sus Pokémon y por la gente que amaba.

Curiosamente mientras éste meditaba sobre ella, en uno de los Televisores de la Pirámide se pudo observar a unos noticieros los cuales informaban que el concurso Copa Wallace estaba por comenzar así ser su última visita en ese lugar.

-Vaya que casualidad. –aclaró éste al ver de reojo el televisor.

Allí inmediatamente se dio a conocer los dos últimos coordinadores los cuales eran Dawn y Kenny mostrando una foto de cada uno y sus estadísticas.

El chico ni que le pagaran vería la foto de ese patético coordinador, incluso ni le mostró interés en sus antecedentes y estadísticas, sin embargo al mostrar la de la chica misteriosamente si mostró un poco de eso.

Al oír y leer un poco de lo que decían quedó hipnotizado, exaltado y sin juicio alguno al ver una foto de ella como Princesa, la cual se vistió en un pasado para representar a la princesa Salvia.

El entrenador había quedado impactado, en verdad era increíble que la coordinadora esa se viera tan hermosa y resplandeciente con ese vestido, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Brandon al llamarlo no había salido de ese trance tan raro para él.

-Increíble, en verdad se veía muy sorprendente. –dijo en su mente mientras caminaba con Brandon a la zona de batalla.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo se alistó para dar comienzo al tal esperado desafío del chico.

-¡Muy bien Paul, aquí vamos! –exclamó el Az mientras lanzaba su Poké bola, sacando a su poderoso Regirock.

Paul al estar solo pensando en la foto de la chica se confundió de Poké bola (Cosa extremadamente imposible para él) Y en lugar de elegir a su Torterra, sacó a su Elecitivire.

-¿Electivire?... ¡Demonios! –expresó él a ver su extrema equivocación.

-¿Electivire he? No es una buena elección Paul, pero si eso quieres… ¡Regirock usa Fijar Blanco! –ordenó Brandon.

Regirock obedeció y de inmediato fijó el blanco al centro de Electivire.

Paul observó bien y meditó un poco para preguntarle algo al Az. -¿Cuánto tiempo estará la pirámide en éste lugar? –preguntó con voz fría.

-Temo decirte que éste es el último día en que estaré en la región de Johto, Paul. Comenzaré un curso largo de búsquedas de Unown's por lo que me ausentaré un poco en la batalla de la frontera. –aclaró éste.

Paul por así decirlo, se encontraba entre la "Espada y la pared" pero por lo más doloso que parecía, comentó. -¡Me retiro!

-¿¡Uh!? ¿Qué? –preguntó Brandon extrañado, al igual que Electivire y Regirock.

-Disculpa por las molestias causadas, pero tengo que hacer algo importante. –aclaró.

El chico guardó su Pokémon para irse cuanto antes de allí.

Por su parte del Az quedó muy confuso ante tal acción.

No muy lejos de allí, Dawn libraba una feroz batalla contra Kenny, el cual llevaba la de ganar puesto que tenía a su Empoleon mientras que Dawn su Piplup.

-¡Vamos Piplup tú puedes! –animaba la chica al ver como su Pokémon luchaba contra su evolución. Ambos Pokémon parecían agotados pero ninguno cedía.

La chica por un momento creyó que perdería ya que Empoleon se veía más fuerte que su Piplup pero todo esto cambió cuando de la nada observó a las gradas y vio a ¿Paul? ¡Sí! ¡Ese chico estaba allí, mirándola!

Aunque no mostrara satisfacción y mucho menos señales de ánimos su presencia era más que suficiente.

La chica llena de ánimo decidió que era hora de terminar con su concurso. -¡Adelante Piplup, usa Chorro de agua! –ordenó la chica, lanzando su Pokémon un potente chorro el cual logró debilitar a Empoleon.

¡Y así ella llevarse la victoria!

-¡Y la ganadora de ésta temporada es Dawn! –concluyó Wallace dando por ganadora a la chica.

Todos, incluso ella saltaban de alegría ante tal logro.

Después de varios aplausos y felicidades, se le dio el listón de ganadora y la Copa (Aunque más pequeña que la que se presenta) la chica solo optó por ir hacia el entrenador.

-¡Paul! –le dijo al llegar algo agitada, frente a él.

-Felicidades. –aclaró, pero su fría pose y sobre todo su frío gesto no fue nada ante el beso que le dio la chica dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos y aún más a Kenny el cual desde el escenario pudo verlo.

Continuará.


	15. Capítulo 15

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¡Espero que les guste tanto este cap como la historia!

PD: Gracias por los Reviews, en especial a Kari y a Mireya. ¡Sus comentarios para mí son los más importantes! :)

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo: 15**

Paul había quedado en shock ante tal imprevisto de parte de la coordinadora, a él no le molestaba el beso si no que lo hiciera en público. ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica!? ¡Se había vuelto loca! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso en frente de todos!? ¡Era inexplicable lo que sentía el entrenador!

Entre la multitud de espectadores se escuchaban susurros y risas ante tal escenita que les dio la coordinadora. ¿Cómo qué ya era suficiente todo esto? ¡Se preguntaba sin escrúpulos el entrenador el cual miraba a todos lados sin despegarse de la chica!

Aun conservando su cara enojada, fría y amargada no optó por quitarla de él y esparcir odio en todos lados pero aún así le molestó mucho que Wallace comentara algo por el micrófono ante todos y todo…

-¡Qué hermoso espectáculo nos presentó la ganadora de dos temporadas consecutivas! ¡Y ahora celebrando su segunda victoria lo desahoga con su maravillosa pareja! –comentó haciendo sus típicos gestos.

Paul quería sacar a sus Pokémon y ordenarles que atacaran todo sin misericordia. ¡Tenía que desahogarse ante tal barbaridad!

¡Era imposible que eso estuviera pasando! ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño? ¿O tal vez una pesadilla de mal gusto? ¡NO! ¡Estaba ocurriendo en verdad!

Posiblemente su mayor vergüenza en toda su vida… ¡Ser visto por gente extraña besando a su pareja! ¡Qué imprudencia más grande! ¡Sin palabras y sin expresiones para tal ocasión!

La estúpida multitud de espectadores, como así las catalogaba el entrenador. No optaba por otra cosa si no de aplaudir y reírse. ¡Qué basura más grande! Expresó el en su mente.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se hartó y se despegó de ella, ¡Principalmente por la falta de oxigeno!

Éste al respirar agitadamente y con una cara toda avergonzada, tomó fuertemente a la joven del brazo y llevándosela de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Oye Paul espera… Mis trofeos! –exclamaba ella tratando de tomar el listón y la copa con su mano libre.

-¡Eso no importa! –aclaró él aún arrastrándola por el pasillo del lugar.

Al llegar afuera del escenario, éste empezó a reincorporarse y auto calmarse para no hacer una 'escenita' cosa que no quería hacer.

-Paul, ¡Eso fue muy grosero! –expresó ella cruzándose de brazos y de medio lado a él.

-¿¡Grosero!? ¡Tú eres la grosera! –respondió el entrenador ante el pequeño juicio que le hacia la chica. -¡¿En qué pensabas cuando me besaste?! –preguntó algo exaltado.

-¿En qué pensaba? ¡Pero si eres mi novi…! –la frase de la chica fue interrumpida por una voz conocida para ella, pero totalmente desconocida y 'metiche' para el entrenador.

-¡Dee Dee! ¿¡Qué fue todo eso!? –preguntó el coordinador de cabellos rojizos muy exaltado y a punto de empezar algo 'dramático'.

Paul inmediatamente sintió desagrado ante la presencia de ese mocoso inmundo, infantil y tedioso.

Dawn a diferencia de Paul, sintió sorpresa y asombro al ver a su amigo así tan alterado.

-Kenny, ¿Pero qué pasa? –preguntó ella con asombro.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Respóndeme lo que te pregunté Dee Dee! –dijo en un tono algo exigible.

El entrenador inmediatamente tomó cartas en el asunto, respondiendo en lugar de la coordinadora.

-Tú no te metas en lo que no te interesa. ¡Ahora largo! –afirmó éste, metiéndose en el medio la coordinadora y el coordinador.

Kenny inmediatamente mostró frustración y llevó su puño en señal de ira, lo cual a Paul le dio grata risa.

-¿No me digas que quieres empezar algo? –preguntó amenazándolo con una de sus Poké bolas.

El coordinador vuelto en cólera le respondió groseramente. -¡Cállate! ¿¡Es qué no arreglas los problemas sin tus Pokémon!? –respondió con una pregunta.

-Hmm… Posiblemente, pero no tengo interés en ensuciarme… Y mucho menos rebajarme como tú. –responde el entrenador en un tono burlón.

El coordinador apretó sus puños y trató de abalanzarse encima de él para darle una lección, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-¡¿Pero qué te ocurre Kenny?! –preguntó enojada y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Dee Dee! ¿¡Cómo es posible que salgas con éste!? ¡Yo… Yo te amo Dee Dee! –afirmó, cegado por su cólera.

La coordinadora se asombró por tal declaración, pero no mucho debido a que ya lo sabía hace tiempo.

-Kenny yo… -trató de responderle pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por el coordinador.

-Yo desde la infancia te amaba Dee Dee… Nunca dejé de amarte. ¡Me duele que salgas y me dejes por éste! –afirmó devastado al recordar el beso que le dio ella al entrenador.

La chica se sentía mal, ya que era la causa de todo esto y un poco apenada por lo que pensaría el entrenador.

Por parte de Paul, solo pensaba en lanzarle en toda la cara a su Ursaring para que fuera a llorar con su mami y dejarlo en paz. Últimamente el entrenador había tenido mucha atención, tanto así que pensó que se trataba de una historia y él el personaje principal.

Dawn quería arreglar el problema pero no sabía cómo ya que nunca había presenciado algo parecido y sin saber que hacer trato de consolarlo pero otra vez fue interrumpida.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto espectáculo sin sentido y el drama que hace vomitar a uno. –afirmó el joven dándole la espalda a los dos coordinadores.

La coordinadora iba a regañarlo pero como ya era costumbre fue interrumpida por él.

-Esto ya me quitó tiempo, ¿Nos vamos o te quedarás aquí armando aún más el espectáculo? –preguntó él obviamente dirigido a la chica.

-¡Paul! ¡No seas así! –lo regañó tratando de consolar a su amigo.

Kenny se incorporó un poco para quedarse mirando fijamente ante la chica. –Dee Dee, yo…

-No digas nada más Kenny… -le respondió algo triste y apenada. –Pero si esto te hace sentir mejor. –fue lo último que dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Lo cual hizo sonrojar arduamente al coordinador.

Paul miró esto y si no sentía palabras o emociones antes, ¡Ahora no se sentía ni él mismo! ¿¡Cómo era posible que le diera un beso a esa basura!? ¡Y aún más frente de él!

Dawn creía que no le daría celos al chico, puesto que él nunca fue así o bien nunca lo demostró, por lo que creyó que estaría bien obsequiarle un beso a su amigo de la infancia para así tranquilizarlo y reincorporarlo.

-Dee… Dee. –dijo el ruborizado.

La chica sentía aún pena por su amigo así que trató de decirle unas palabras pero… ¡De nuevo tras de nuevo fue interrumpida por el entrenador! ¿¡Ya era habitual o qué!?

-¡Suficiente! ¡Vámonos! –dijo vuelto en celos tomándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia él.

Kenny otra vez mostró señales de ira y lo reprimió con una pregunta en voz alta. -¡¿Oye pero que te pasa?! ¿¡Quién te crees para tratarla así!? –

Paul ante unos celos que lo tenía vuelto un Ursaring o un Infernape le respondió sin meditar antes. (Cosa que siempre hacía)

-¡Soy su novio! –afirmó.

Esta aclaración hizo ruborizar, impresionar y dejar sin habla a la coordinadora. ¿¡Qué había dicho!? ¿¡Lo había aceptado finalmente!? ¡Increíble! Era lo que pensaba ella.

Kenny también estuvo sorprendido ante tal aclaración, tanto que no dijo nada más porque en sí si estaba en su derecho…

El entrenador se la llevó de allí a las fuerzas hacia el centro Pokémon, donde allí creía que lograría meditar un poco y tratar de calmarse ante tales barbaridades y ocurrencias que le pasaban.

Ya algo calmado en el centro Pokémon, éste se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofá del centro, tomando una taza de café para aliviarse más rápido.

No obstante la chica no paraba de parlotear.

-¡Paul eres increíble! ¿Cómo me jalas de esa forma? ¡¿Por qué dejas así al pobre Kenny?! –preguntaba ella, pero para Paul solo eran "Por qué, por qué y por qué, para todo."

El chico algo obstinado optó por ir a entregar la taza de café lo cual misteriosamente lo atrajo la luz de uno de los tele comunicadores del lugar.

Él pudo observar el número de quién llamaba, por lo que no dudó en atender… ¡Genial! Todo lo que había pasado y ahora, Reggie.

-¡Paul! ¿¡Pero qué!? –preguntó él muy exaltado.

-Cálmate, ¿no? –respondió su hermanito con una pregunta, algo fría por cierto.

-¡NO! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¿No me digas que no fuiste a la batalla contra Brandon? –preguntó nuevamente el ex entrenador.

-No… Bueno, no exactamente. –dijo sin hallar una respuesta.

-A ver… Dime qué pasó exactamente. –por tercera vez, preguntó Reggie ya algo calmado. ¿Raro no?

-Tuve un imprevisto y cedí la batalla. –aclaró.

-¿Imprevisto? ¿Dejaste la batalla en plena batalla? –cuarta vez para él, ya preguntaba mucho.

-Así es… -respondió en tono bajo y avergonzado, ya sabía a qué iba a parar todo esto.

-Pero… Pero ¿cómo? Tú nunca cedes una batalla Pokémon… ¿Por qué? –preguntó Reggie viendo como su hermano no le respondía y prefería guardar silencio.

Todo esto llamó la atención de Dawn, la cual se acercó allí para saludar a Reggie.

Reggie al ver como se acercaba la coordinadora inmediatamente tomó su jugada.

-No me digas… ¿¡Qué el gran Paul dejó todo por una chica!? –dijo con una gran exaltación y una enorme burla, sobre todo por la cara 'pícara' que colocó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te estás burlando mío?! –preguntó Paul llamando a su orgullo, frialdad, egoísmo y todo lo demás que esta vez parecía que no le iban a ayudar.

-¡Hey, Hola Reggie! –saludó felizmente la coordinadora.

-¡Hola Dawn! –devolvió el saludo el criador Pokémon.

-¡Wow! ¡Te vez hermosa con ese vestido! –alagó Reggie, en realidad si se veía hermosa, era su vestido especial para los concursos finales.

-¡Muchas gracias Reggie! –dijo tan feliz que no le cabía su sonrisa en su rostro.

Reggie al ver como su hermano no decía o hacía algo, empezó a fastidiarlo ya que desde un principio llamó para eso.

-Oye Paul… ¿Qué haces con Dawn? –preguntó haciéndose el imbécil.

Paul inmediatamente se ruborizó ante tal vergüenza que pasaba… ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso!? ¡Y ahora su hermano se desquitaba con él!

El entrenador no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su hermano, hasta que instintivamente observó algo detrás de él y decidió responderle con un poquito de frialdad que aún conservaba.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo… -dijo apuntando su dedo detrás de su hermano, lo cual mostraba a la líder del gimnasio Rocavelo, ¡Maylene!

-¡¿EH?! –Balbuceó Reggie con una expresión de vergüenza y preocupación. ¡Él no quería que su hermano supiera que tenía una relación con la líder! ¡Ni Arceus sabría que tantas críticas y molestas palabras le diría su hermano por el resto de su vida!

-¡Rayos…! ¿¡Maylene por qué estás aquí!? –exclamó y preguntó en su mente el criador, algo preocupado. –Si Paul se entera que salgo con ella no parará de molestarme… Más de lo que ya lo hace. –afirmó otra vez en su mente.

Paul pensaba algo idéntico a su hermano, lo cual mostraba preocupación y desespero.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto no tardará mucho, seguramente Reggie sabrá que tengo algo con esta coordinadora… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué existe Reggie?! –exclamó en su mente.

Al a ver unos pocos minutos de silencio entre los dos hermanos, Dawn rompe el silencio saludando a la líder de gimnasio.

-¡Hola Maylene! ¡Soy yo, Dawn! –exclamó con un saludo.

-¡Dawn, hola! ¡Vaya que sorpresa! –expresó la líder con una risa al final.

Las dos amigas se quedaron saludándose por un rato, lo cual hizo que Paul y Reggie se quedaran en diminutivo, en silencio y en posición fetal en su mente.

-Oye Dawn… ¿Qué haces con Paul? –preguntó Maylene sin saber el por qué.

La pregunta hizo incomodar arduamente al entrenador, quedando un gesto que lo decía todo… ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Ah! Es que… Jejeje. –dijo Dawn un poco avergonzada y rascándose la nuca con su mano.

Como ella no se avispaba en responder, Reggie inmediatamente lo hizo sabiendo que después de todo llamó para molestar.

-¡Es qué son novios! ¿Verdad Paul? Jajaja. –¡Afirmó con una gran sonrisa ya que al fin de cuentas es su hermanito y está creciendo!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es, es eso verdad Dawn!? –preguntó Maylene muy sorprendida por tal aclaración. ¡Nunca se hubiera imaginado tal cosa.

-Jejeje… Sí, así es Maylene. –dijo la coordinadora sonrojada y apenada.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo lo sabía Reggie? –preguntó Maylene algo confundida y llevando su mirada a su 'novio'.

-Jejeje, es que lo vi no hace mucho en las noticias. –aclaró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuáles noticias? –preguntó Dawn algo exaltada.

-Las noticias de Johto, en una de ellas era tú victoria en la copa Wallace y en la farándula te mostraron a ti, besándote con Paul. Jajaja. –nuevamente aclaró Reggie.

-¡Oh, cielos! –expresó Dawn algo apenada y muy ruborizada.

-¡Bueno, y en tal caso! ¿¡Desde cuando son novios!? –preguntó Reggie con una sonrisa burlona.

Paul inmediatamente tomó cartas en el asunto y habló fríamente.

-¡Eso no te importa! –exclamó al instante que se desconectaba y dejaba a su hermano y compañía en risas.

Continuará.


	16. Capítulo 16

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Un pequeño saludo a Kairi y a Mireya.

**Entrecruzados**

**Capitulo:16**

Paul a pesar de a ver dejado su orgullo a un lado, no podía sentirse bien debido a que tuvo que sacrificar algo que en verdad quería solo para satisfacer a la chica. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Perdió su oportunidad de vencer a Brandon y ni Arceus sabría con exactitud cuándo volvería a toparse con el Az.

La expresión de tristeza y reprensión, drásticamente la notó la chica que después de pasar varios minutos hablando con el hermano de éste y con su nueva novia la líder del Gimnasio Rocavelo, no mostraba otro interés y curiosidad ante la recaída del chico.

Últimamente el entrenador había dejado atrás su frialdad y más que todo su 'maldad' cosa que de un principio pesaba Dawn al igual que sus amigos Ash y Brock. ¿En realidad solo bastó ella para cambiarlo? No sabía si sí o no, por lo que tomó como respuesta lo primero.

Los dos jóvenes se habían ido a su habitación para descansar más que todo la coordinadora que llevaba un buen rato sin ello, los minutos pasaron y llegó la tarde. Cerca de las 6:30 el entrenador se quedó meditando en la cama, sentado y en silencio.

La coordinadora a pesar de a ver notado su recaída en todo el día no había dicho nada puesto que creía que la culpa era de Reggie por a ver incomodado y sobre todo apenarlo de esa forma, sin embargo a pesar de esto no negó el ir a preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo.

-¿Paul estás bien? –preguntó ella al instante que se sentaba al lado de éste.

-Hmm… -suspiró el chico para mirarla y así responderle. -¿Por qué preguntas eso? –respondió con una pregunta lo cual era muy típico en él.

-Es que… Después de a ver hablado con Reggie has estado muy triste y callado. –respondió Dawn apoyando su mano en la de él.

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia lo que me pase o no, no debería interesarte. –aclaró él con su tono frío y desalmado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Soy tú novia por lo que sí me interesa! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que tal vez tengas razón. –dijo bajando un poco su mirada para proseguir. –De cualquier forma, ya he caído muy bajo como para no responder tú pregunta. –aclaró.

-¿Uh? –se preguntó ella con una expresión confusa.

-Éste día lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo atrás y renuncié a la batalla con Brandon por algo que nunca me imaginé que pasaría… Supongo que así es la vida de engañosa. –afirmó.

Dawn inmediatamente se sorprendió al recordar que la única razón por la que el chico estuviese en la región de Johto era por su batalla contra Brandon.

Así que colocó un rostro de pena y tristeza al saber el por qué éste se encontraba así.

-Paul… Yo, quiero disculparme… No fue mi intención. –dijo tratándose de disculparse y mostrando una fuerte tristeza.

El chico notó esto por lo que solo trató de contemplar su mirada en ella.

A pesar de esto no dejó a un lado su frialdad que siempre la sacaba cuando se encontraba indeciso o triste.

-Supongo que mi batalla deberá pautarse para otro día. –aclaró seriamente.

-No Paul, tú estabas esperando este día con mucho ánimo y por culpa mía… Perdiste la oportunidad de vencer a Brandon y así llevarte la medalla a tú casa. Junto a Reggie. –afirmó la coordinadora llevando sus brazos a los de él.

-No te doy la razón, pese a que tal vez hubiera perdido nuevamente ante Brandon. Al igual que mi hermano y las otras anteriores batallas contra él… -dijo Paul aún más serio.

La chica sabía que cuando éste se encontraba triste o decepcionado recurría a la frialdad y seriedad para ocultarlo.

-¡No, no y no! Por culpa mía perdiste la oportunidad… Si no me hubiera tropezado contigo aquel día, tal vez ahorita estuvieras con la medalla y… -decía la chica llamando el llanto y soltando unas lágrimas en señal de pena.

El entrenador se sorprendió el hecho de que estaba llorando por culpa que en realidad sí era de ella pero que ya no importaba para él.

Éste solo optó por suspirar y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa para responderle.

-No deberías reprimirte, si no me hubiera topado contigo de seguro no seriamos nada… Quizás ha sido lo mejor que haya pasado en mi vida. –pausó para dar un pequeño respiro a él e incluso a ella, que lo miró algo sorprendida pero no tanto como lo que dijo al final.

-Debo agradecerte el hecho de a ver llegado a mi vida… Dawn. –finalizó en una voz suave y delicada pero a la vez seria.

La coordinadora se sorprendió a oír todo esto, no solo la había aceptado si no que dijo su nombre. ¡Dijo su nombre! ¿¡Cómo era posible!? ¡¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño?! ¡NO! ¡En verdad estaba pasando!

-Ah… haa… ¿Dijiste, dijiste mi nombre? –preguntaba entre pausas y muy asombrada.

-Ese es tú nombre, ¿No? –preguntó él.

-Sí, sí, pero tú nunca te habías dirigido a mí con mi nombre. –aclaró ella aún en estado de Shock.

-Uhmm… -pensó él ante la respuesta de ella.

-Además, ¿recuerdas hace tiempo? ¿En aquel gimnasio? Groseramente dijiste que no me conocías. –aclaró nuevamente.

Nuevamente el chico colocó una expresión de meditación.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías? –preguntó

-Ammm… No lo sé. –respondió sin pre ángulos.

-¡Asshh! ¡Paul, eres único! –exclamó la chica dejando soltar parloteos, o eso creía el entrenador.

Al pasar varios minutos, Paul bajó en compañía de Dawn para buscar unas Bayas que había dejado encargado con la enfermera Joy, sin embargo al llegar allí se sorprendió al ver a alguien.

-¿Brandon? –preguntó con un tanto de asombro.

-¡Paul, que bueno que estás por acá todavía! –dijo con exclamación el Az.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces por acá? –preguntó nuevamente el chico, acercándose un poco al líder.

-Verás, después de que saliste corriendo de nuestra batalla. ¡Me asombré mucho! No creí que harías algo así. Sin embargo decidí ir detrás de ti para preguntarte el tal inesperado momento, aún así en el camino mi acompañante y asesor de arqueología me detuvo para aclararme el por qué. –aclaró él.

El entrenador se encontraba sorprendido al igual que la coordinadora, incluso la enfermera Joy no apartó su mirada de la conversación.

-Si ya me había asombrado anteriormente, ¡Esta vez me sorprendí mucho más! –dijo sorprendido el Az. –Si no mal recuerdo, ¿Tú eres una de las amigas de Ash, correcto? –preguntó el líder mirando a la coordinadora.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí soy la amiga de Ash… Recuerdo haberte conocido antes Brandon. –aclaró ella.

-Así es, Ash nos presentó. Pero jamás creí que entablarías algo con Paul. –afirmó sin dejar el asombro.

Ambos jóvenes se incomodaron pero fue algo habitual.

-¡Jaja! No lo tomen mal, es solo que me sorprendió el hecho de que un chico como Paul dejara una batalla… Aún así, debo felicitarte Paul. –concluyó.

-¿Felicitarme? –preguntó el entrenador algo confuso.

-No importa aún, ¿Quieres enfrentarte nuevamente a mí? ¿O estás ocupado? –preguntó él.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo nos enfrentamos? –preguntó algo entusiasmado.

-¡Ahora mismo! De hecho podemos hacerlo acá afuera. –dijo Brandon.

Paul sin decir que no, inmediatamente aceptó el desafío y velozmente se inició la batalla. Cosa que llamó la atención de todos los espectadores que andaban por allí.

Brandon como lo hizo anteriormente eligió a su Regirock para comenzar, Paul al ver esto no cometió ningún error y sacó a su Torterra.

Ambos se dispusieron a comenzar la batalla cuando algo los interrumpió, o solo a Paul.

-¡Vamos Paul, tú puedes! –decía la chica con su traje de porrista puesto, incluso su Piplup.

El entrenador se sorprendió por todo eso, era la primera vez que alguien lo animaba y además el cambio de ropa de la chica fue algo inhumado lo que hizo preguntarse. ¿A qué momento se cambió?

Sin ponerle más atención dirigió su mirada a la tal batalla que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

La batalla comenzó mostrando un gran choque entre ambos Pokémon, principalmente el del Az siendo un legendario su gran poder sorprendió a los espectadores.

Al pasar varios minutos el Torterra de Paul mostraba señales de agotamiento pero lo mismo lo mostraba el Regirock de Brandon, Paul apretó sus puños y ordenó terminarlo con un…

-¡Torterra, plata loca! –inmediatamente el Torterra atacó, pisando fuertemente la tierra y levantando las plantas de este al Regirock.

-¡Esto no acaba aún, Regirock usa Hyperrayo! –ordenó el Az a su Pokémon, el cual obedeció de inmediato y dirigió su potente Hyperrayo al Torterra de Paul.

Pese a que fue un daño directo tanto para el Torterra como para el Regirock ambos trataron de mantenerse de pie, pero cayeron ante el debilitamiento.

-Bien hecho Torterra. –concluyó Paul regresando a su Pokémon.

La batalla aún seguía puesto que al Az aun le faltaba 2 Pokémon restantes y uno de ellos era…

-¡Ve Regice! –dijo Brandon sacando a su segundo Pokémon legendario.

Paul quería sacar a su Gastrodon, pero olvidó que lo dejó con su hermano y solo tenía a disposición su Ursaring y Electivire por lo que sabiendo que cometió un error decidió mandar a su Ursaring y dejar a su Electivire para el último Pokémon de éste que de seguro sería Registeel.

La batalla prosiguió y el que mantenía el margen era Regice ya que los ataques de Ursaring no eran muy fuertes para éste Pokémon, así que al pasar varios minutos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Regice congeló a Ursaring con su ataque Rayo de hielo por lo que el Pokémon de Paul no podía moverse, sin embargo por la habilidad de Ursaring éste ganó un gran incremento de poder por que su estado fue modificado y de un fuerte golpe de Brazo Martillo acabó con el Pokémon legendario.

Tanto Paul como Dawn estaban felices en ver que ya solo le quedaba un Pokémon al Az y al entrenador 2.

Sin embargo el último Pokémon fue el más fuerte de él y fue su Registeel. El cual inmediatamente atacó con Garra metal hiriendo gravemente al Ursaring de Paul.

-¡No, Ursaring! –dijo Paul tratando de devolverlo rápido a su Poké bola pero fue muy tarde, pese a que fue impactado por los ataques de Regice, recibió un potente ataque de Registeel directo.

Quedando solo Electivire, la confianza de Paul desapareció, por lo que tuvo que pensarlo dos veces si seguir o renunciar. Pero al ver como la coordinadora lo motivaba con sus porras, inmediatamente sacó su último Pokémon.

Era una pelea pareja, siendo uno un tipo eléctrico y el otro un tipo Acero, ambos estaba el par hasta que Registeel usó su Electrocañon cosa que Electivire tomó como ventaja. Con su habilidad Electromotor empezó a moverse más rápido de lo normal y golpeando a Registeel con todo.

Finalmente ambos Pokémon se encontraban al punto de debilitamiento hasta que Electivire atacó con Giga impacto y Registeel con Hyperrayo.

Ambos ataques colisionaron fuertemente recibiendo el daño Electivire pero sin rendirse continuó su trayectoria y golpeó a Registeel con su propio Hyperrayo y con el Giga impacto de éste, siendo dos ataques tipo normal no sería gran cosa para el Pokémon de acero, pero al ser dos y aún siendo poderosos lo acabó venciendo. Dando la victoria a Paul.

-Increíble… Gané. Afirmó Paul al ver la escena.

El Az se acercó al entrenador y lo felicitó para darle la medalla de la valentía.

-¡Felicidades Paul, te ganaste la medalla de la valentía! Dejaste a un lado tú orgullo y confianza para darle el paso a la valentía que te dio esa chica. ¡Felicitaciones nuevamente! –concluyó el Az despidiéndose y dejando a un Paul feliz.

Continuará.


	17. Capítulo 17

Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Quiero mandarle un gran saludo a todos los que me escribieron

¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!

Kari y Mireya, saludos!

**Entrecruzados**

**Final**

Todo había pasado normalmente después que el entrenador había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba, la medalla de la valentía dada por el Az de la Pirámide de Batalla.

Como ya era algo tarde todos los huéspedes del Centro Pokémon se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones puesto que ese sería su último día para todos en esa región y esperaban con alegría regresar a sus hogares, principalmente la región de Sinnoh.

Como el servicio de transporte marino había sido suspendido por mal tiempo todos tuvieron que quedarse allí pero nuevamente fue reabierto debido al maravilloso clima que dejó las tempestades que azotaban la región de Johto.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, en una de las habitaciones del lugar se encontraba Dawn pensando, acostada en su cama y bien arropada.

-Ahora que ya terminó todo… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? –se preguntaba en su mente mientras mostraba un rostro de preocupación y tristeza, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su compañero el cual gozaba de un amplio sueño.

El día no se dio a esperar y llegó tan rápido que la coordinadora se sorprendió, puesto que lo único que le dio tiempo era darle un abrazo al chico hasta quedarse dormida y despertar ya con los rayos del sol.

Comúnmente él era el primero en despertar pero como había entrenado tanto y sobre todo había logrado lo que desde un principio buscaba ya no era de alta necesidad tener que levantarse temprano, aparte de eso no encontraba otra cosa más placentera que los cálidos abrazos y besos que le otorgaba esa molesta y por algún modo "Fresa" coordinadora.

Sin embargo él se encontraba consiente pero se hacía el dormido para no llamar la atención de ésta, Dawn solo optaba por seguir abrazándolo cosa que hizo toda la noche.

-Hmm… ¿Cómo es posible que ésta niña tan vulgar se atreva a abrazarme y a recostarse en mí? –mostraba señales de desagrado el entrenador, pero era muy normal en él. Siempre decía que no le gustaba cuando en realidad lo disfrutaba.

La coordinadora después de pasar un rato en esa pose, se despegó de él y se levantó de la cama que ambos compartían.

Ella estaba muy triste porque sabía que sería la última vez que estaría allí.

Antes de entrar al baño una voz la sorprendió, una voz que ya era muy conocida para ella.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? –preguntó él con un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

-¿Paul? ¡Ha, no es nada! –dijo ella mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-No podrás mentirme. –aclaró el entrenador levantándose de la cama y sentándose en ella. –Desde que te conocí en el grupito con esos dos, sé que eres muy impulsiva, alegre y molesta… Nunca te he visto levantarte con esa cara larga. –nuevamente aclaró.

-Oye, molesta no soy ¿He? ¡Y perdóname si lo crees así, al menos reconoce que existo! –afirmó llevándose sus manos a su cintura.

-Si lo eres, pero eso es discusión para otro día. Por ahora, Dime ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó por segunda vez el entrenador.

La coordinadora suspiró algo triste y asintió al entrenador, para ir hacia él y sentarse al lado.

-La verdad es que… ¿Qué será de nosotros? –preguntó muy triste.

-¿Hummp? ¿De qué? –respondió con una pregunta, que inmediatamente lo exaltó.

-Pues… Tú viniste a Johto por tu duelo con Brandon, yo vine por la Copa Wallace… Ahora que todo terminó… ¿Qué pasará? –preguntaba tan triste que no le cabían las palabras.

-¡Qué bueno que tocaste ese tema!, la verdad es que ya tenía planes para éste día. –afirmó el entrenador.

-¿Ahmm? ¿Y cuáles? –preguntó otra vez Dawn.

-Planeo ir a la región de Hoenn para participar en la liga Pokémon que se hará en ese lugar, eventualmente no tomará mucho puesto que todos esos entrenadores son tan novatos como lo es Ash. –aclaró con seguridad.

-Ah! Ya veo… ¿Y lo de noso… -fue interrumpida por él.

-Supongo que llegó hasta acá, todo tiene un final, ¿No? –Paul se sentía nuevamente orgulloso y frío como en un principio, cosa que a la chica dolió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó aún más triste ella.

-Ya lo dije, tú te irás a Sinnoh y yo a Hoenn. Lo que pasó aquí, se quedará aquí. –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Esas palabras dejaron a la coordinadora destrozada, ¿Por qué él era así? ¿Ya la había botado nuevamente? ¡No era posible!

Tras pasar el día ya todos los huéspedes del centro Pokémon esperaban la llegada del Ferry Sea The Wailord, el cual era un gran lujoso barco de dimensiones increíbles el cual de allí el nombre.

Todos los entrenadores y coordinadores se abalanzaban en este por la enorme escalera la cual solo mostraba hordas y hordas de jóvenes tratando de subir.

Como siempre Paul fue el último, éste solo esperaba que esas "Chusmas" subieran de una vez y no lo acaparan.

Cuando éste ya se disponía a subir alguien lo interrumpió, llegándole fuertemente por la parte de atrás.

-¡Oye, ¿Pero qué te pasa?! –preguntó exaltado ante tal abuso y falta de educación.

-¡Paul, no puedes irte así! –dijo ella muy triste y apunto de soltar al llanto.

-¿Hummp? –fue el típico gesto que hizo Paul al ver esa escena.

-¡Yo no sé qué haría sin ti! Desde que convivimos juntos, yo me he enamorado mucho de ti! –expresaba ella, tratando de buscar alguna forma de que él no se fuera.

-¿A qué va todo esto? –preguntó él un tanto molesto.

-¡Qué no quiero apartarme de ti! ¡No lo haría nunca y no quisiera hacerlo! –aclaró ella soltando sin detenerlas las lágrimas.

-¡Última llamada! –dijo una voz por el megáfono del barco, dando a entender que ya partía.

-Ya suéltame, tengo que irme. –dijo Paul mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera ella.

-Paul… ¡Yo te amo! Nunca creí que amaría a alguien tanto como a ti. –afirmaba ella entre densas lágrimas lo cual atrajo algo de espectadores.

Paul se sentía algo apretado por la situación por lo que suspiró tratando de calmarse para responderle.

-Yo también creí que nunca me enamoraría de alguien, y allí llegaste tú… No hago esto porque quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. –decía él tratando de calmarla.

-Tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo, yo fui destinado a estar solo y sin depender de nadie o cuidar a alguien… No quiero herirte. –aclaró en voz muy baja.

-¡Pero ya lo estás haciendo! ¡Me estás hiriendo, no quiero que te vayas! –decía arrodillándose ante él.

-Lo lamento… Pero anoche de tanto pensarlo, supe que mereces a alguien mejor… Dawn. –fue lo último que dijo mientras subía al barco y este cerraba la puerta.

-¡No… no… Paul! –decía ella entre lágrimas y dejando a los espectadores susurrando entre sí.

Pasaron varios minutos y el barco zarpó dejando a una coordinadora triste y destrozada.

Paul en el barco se reprimía por la decisión que había tomado, él no quería eso pero tenía qué. Ella no lo merecía, incluso esa imitación de coordinador era mejor que él para ella.

-Lo siento, Dawn… Discúlpame. –fue lo último que dijo para sí mismo soltando unas lágrimas y despareciendo en el horizonte.

Los días pasaron y la coordinadora se encontraba en el puerto de ciudad Rocavelo con un ticket de pasaje hacia la Región de Hoenn dejando muchas expectativas en sus ojos y su nueva determinación. ¡Por algo hay que luchar!

Fin.


End file.
